


The Bond In Our Blood

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bonding, D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, Fertiles, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Vampire AU, alpha/omega twist, bond, vampire, vampire/ fertile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik of the Malik clan belonged to one of the most high profile vampire families in Britain. He’s unbonded and yet to find his fertile. In walks Louis Tomlinson, the fertile that believes he’s a human. Grew up in an orphanage never knowing who he was. Everything changed the day he met Zayn Malik.</p><p>“He was invisible, no one noticed him. No one but Zayn. And as that thought passed through his head, the boy with the fringe glanced up at him. Crystal blue eyes met dark brown and Zayn knew. That boy wasn’t human. He was a fertile. And he was Zayn’s.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back history

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my new fic! Its sort of going to be a mix of the whole vampire/ fertile relationship with a little bit of a alpha/omega twist ;) I hopefully will be updating every Sunday - check my tumblr for updates brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr - Hope you enjoy!

Since the beginning of time vampires have roamed the earth alongside their fertiles. Unaware of their presence, humans lived with only stories and tales of blood sucking, night walking creatures. And so the two species lived side by side, neither bothered by the others’ presence. Vampires hid what they were and blended in with the humans. Until they had enough. It took some time but by the 1950’s humans and vampires had come to agreement. Vampires would not feed from humans and humans in turn would not attack the vampires. The vampires’ side of the bargain was easy to keep up seeing as they only needed to feed off their fertiles and so the two began to co-exist again.

Vampires did as humans, went to school, went to universities, get jobs, get married, had kids. But vampires were smarter, stronger, and better in every way and slowly but gradually they began to take over. They became solicitors, CEO’s of some of the biggest companies and with every day they began to grow more powerful. The Uprising was a small dent in their scheme, a small dent with a big impact. Fertiles brutally murdered, their bodies hung up as trophies. Fertiles were a special kind of vampire that could become pregnant. They were what vampires lived for; their mates, their lovers, their lives. When a vampire and fertile connect, a bond forms and a series of actions would happen to complete it the ritual. A vampire could only ever have one fertile, so for humans to go after them was a low blow and the last straw. So the vampires took over and that, brings us to this.


	2. Prologue

“And then you won’t believe what the filthy thing did! He said to her, ‘why don’t we take this back to mine,’!” Liam had been going on about the same story for the past 10 minutes, explaining how a human had tried to hit on his fertile. Zayn honestly couldn’t have cared less but indulged his friend nonetheless. “I couldn’t stand for it, went up to the guy and flashed the fangs and he was off like a shot. He didn’t look so big after that! I swear if I ever see him again I’ll rip his head of his puny body!” Liam growled.

Liam, like Zayn, was a vampire, a powerful one at that, but not as powerful as Zayn. It was a well known fact that the Malik family was not only rich, but very powerful and humans feared them, as they should. The Payne family was also one of very high status, but they were known to be slightly more tolerable of humans, unless it got personal. In Liam’s case a human had tried to hit on his fertile, or mate as they liked to call them, and even the thought of it was enough to cause Liam outrage. His protective side always came through when it came to Danielle.

Fertiles were what vampires lived for. Part human and part vampire, they were the only beings able to reproduce a vampire or fertile child. Each vampire only had one fertile; or soulmate, if you looked at it that way. They were, by nature, submissive creatures to their dominant mates, who were known to get overly protective over them when the situation called for it. They needed someone to care for and at times feed off for strength. Fertiles often fed off their mates too, but for a different reason. Like a child took to their mother’s milk, fertiles needed vampire blood to live and grow. Without it they would die. Simple as that. They were hard to come by after the war between humans and vampires where fertiles had been the first targets. This meant that finding your mate was not only difficult but rare. Something that had always worried Zayn. Both of his best mates had now found their mate and he was yet to. But for now he was content. Who needed love when you had power?

”Of course I had to punish her too; she was leading the guy on. But we took care of that quickly,” Liam smirked before a lovesick look came over his face.

That was another part of the fertile, vampire relationship. Punishment and praise when needed. More often than not, they were sexual. Just another plus of having vampire blood.

“Zayn! Are you even listening to me?” Liam asked sourly as Zayn smirked at yet another cowering human.

“Course I am. I’m multi-tasking” Zayn smirked as he bared his fangs at yet another passing human. Honestly, their weakness disgusted him. So weak and pathetic.

“I wish you’d stop” Liam sighed as he watched on.

“Didn’t stop you the other night.”

“Yeah but that scum deserved it.”

As they continued on to their next class, more humans passed by wearing blue bracelets on their wrists, identifying what they were. The odd fertile passed, head bowed in submission – with a red bracelet, and vampires, who nodded as they passed, wore black. It was while Zayn was waiting for Liam go to his locker that it happened.

He was leaning up against the locker next to Liam, his body turned outwards to smirk at the humans who dared glance at him. Liam was still ranting about the human from the club the other night and not paying much attention to Zayn, so he didn’t notice when the human caught Zayn’s eye. But it couldn’t be a human. No human could look that beautiful and submissive. Chocolate brown hair hanging in his eyes, and clothes far too big for him hanging off his body, blue bracelet around his slim, delicate wrist. Every person, whether human, fertile, or vampire caused him to flinch as he tried his best to avoid just about everyone. Not once did he make eye contact with anyone. He was invisible, no one noticed him. No one but Zayn.

And as that thought passed through Zayn’s head, the boy with the fringe glanced up at him. Crystal blue eyes met dark brown, and Zayn knew. He knew that the boy wasn’t human. He was a fertile. And he was Zayn’s.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is my new fic! Its a vampire/fertile relationship with a little bit of an alpha/omega twist ;) I hopefully will be updating every Sunday - check my tumblr for updates  
> brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr - Hope you enjoy!

Louis’ day was going a lot better than what it normally would. All day, so far, he had managed to avoid knocking into one vampire, or person of other species, and, for someone like him, that was a pretty great feat. He tried to explain that he didn’t bang into them on purpose, it was just his awful balance. Of course they never believed him. He was just a mere, weak human – weak even in human standards. Even other humans picked on him. Heck, he had the bruises to prove it. So he kept his head down, didn’t interact with anyone. They didn’t like him, never had because of his ‘dodgy background’ as they called it. So for now he’d kept his head down.

Until he’d felt those eyes on him.

Usually he wouldn’t have looked up, but it was something to do with the swoop in his stomach that made him, and boy, did he regret it. The moment blue eyes caught brown, a surge of electricity seemed to shoot across the room. Everyone should have noticed but no one did. The force of it nearly knocked Louis over, that, or his bad balance. He tried to pull himself away from those dark depths of honey brown but something was holding him there. Stood staring at him was a vampire, and not just any vampire. The power radiating off him could be felt even from where Louis stood on the other side of the hall. His tanned skin with the pale vampire complex. Raven black hair towered in a quiff and an outfit that probably cost more than Louis’ whole wardrobe, not that he owned a lot. Just when he felt like it was getting too much a figure crossed his path, halting the eye contact, and finally Louis was free

“Watch where you’re going human,” a voice hissed as the person pushed past him.

Louis quickly bowed his head, afraid of anymore shocking eye contact and mumbled a quick “sorry” before sprinting down the corridor as far as he could from those piercing eyes.

Zayn let out a gasp as the shock ran through him. The force of it knocking him back into Liam as he continued to stare at the boy. The boy in question was staring back in fear at him. Blue eyes wide open and mouth hung in horror. Zayn could hear his heart beat from the other side of the hall and his smell… sweet like cotton candy but an underlying smell of old books and crisp pages. It made Zayn’s mouth water. It was then that some dick stepped in his line of vision breaking his eye contact and snapping reality back to him like a ton of bricks.

Zayn couldn’t help the growl of anger that slipped past his lips, causing his fellow students to cower and back away. By the time he was able to see the spot where the boy had been standing, he was long gone. With another growl he slammed his fist into the locker he had been resting on, trying to release some of the tension. He needed that boy.

“Wow! Zayn! What the are you doing?” Liam asked in shock, having jumped back at the punch.

“The boy! Did you see him? Brown hair, blue eyes?”

“That describes an awful lot of people here Zayn.” Liam watched on, worry lines beginning to take over his face. “Zayn, what’s wrong?” he asked as he took hold of Zayn’s arm and forced him to stop searching around the hall and look at him.

“Mine, he’s mine. I need him,” Zayn growled, eyes diluted and erratic.

“Zayn calm down. You’re not making any sense!” Liam gave Zayn a shake trying to force him back.

“The boy, Liam! He’s mine… my fertile!” Liam’s eyes widened comically before a grin took over his face.

“Really? You found him? Where is he?” Liam began to glance around the room searching for said boy.

“Gone! He’s wearing a human badge. He must be hiding! I need to find him Liam!” Zayn cursed as he stumbled over his feet suddenly feeling un-coordinated and dizzy.

“Hiding? Why on earth would he be in hiding? We’ll have to find him later. We can’t be late for Kingston. You know what bother we’ll be in if we’re late.”

“But I need to find him Liam-”

“Later, we’ll find him later,” Liam finished grabbing hold of Zayn’s arm and dragging him off towards his next class.

That’s how they entered the room, Liam dragging a disgruntled Zayn through the door. Several heads turned in their direction with curious glances but Zayn merely bared his fangs and they quickly looked away. If only he knew what was going on just down the corridor.

Louis was what was happening just down the corridor. He knew his stupid balance would never hold out, plus that vampire had set off his stupid bad luck and now he was pinned up against a god damned locker. In all honesty though, he wasn’t the one that bumped into the guy. The guy totally bumped into him. Louis just thanked God that it was a human and not a vampire or it’s fertile.

“Who the fuck do think you are?” The guy yelled right up in Louis’s face as he gripped the front of his top. Louis really wished he wouldn’t, the guy was in serious need of some breath mints.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean too,” Louis cowered. Really, he didn’t know why he was apologising but it would probably go a lot better than saying that the guy actually bumped into him.

“Yeah right, you piece of scum. You look like one of their precious fertiles. Stink like them too! You must be one of those vamp-lovers, is that it? Want one of them to give you a good bite,” the guy sneered in his face as he dug a nail into the side of Louis’s throat.

That’s when panic began to hit Louis. He knew there were humans that hated vampires. Most did! Some found them tolerable and others worshipped them. The later tended to also be hated by other humans. The fact that this guy, who obviously hated vampires, thought he was a vamp-lover was bad news. It meant he was going to get hurt… probably quite a lot. And being as weak as he was, Louis could do nothing but take it as the last of his dignity faded.

It hit Zayn like a ton of bricks. Fear. For a moment it felt like it was swallowing him. But something was wrong. Zayn never felt fear… Well, he had, but not in a very long time. Plus he was sitting at the back of the classroom. Why on earth would he be afraid? Yet there it was, pulsing through he’s veins like a scorching fire. That’s when he realised it wasn’t his fear. No, although it had been years since Zayn had felt fear, he knew this was different. It felt… disconnected… like someone else’s emotion… like his fertile’s emotion.

“Zayn man, are you okay?” the boy beside him whispered as Zayn’s breathing got more and more erratic.

“Liam…” was all Zayn could puff out. “Liam!” But it was enough.

Liam spun round from where he was sitting to see Zayn’s wide eyes and breathing heavily. The moment he saw something was up with his best mate, he was by his side. It’s the way they were and always had been.

“Jesus, Zayn calm down. Tell me what’s happening?” Liam gripped hard on Zayn’s biceps trying to bring him back.

“The boy, fertile. Something’s not right,” Zayn managed to get out.

“Malik, Payne! What the hell is going on here?” Mr Kingston yelled from the front of the class.

“Need to find him Liam,” Zayn begged, staring into his best friends eyes.

“Come on then!” Liam quickly helped Zayn up and dragged him out of the room followed by the shouts of their teacher. “Where?”

“This way,” and Zayn was off, stalking down the corridor.

The scene in front of Zayn had his eyes flashing red and his fangs curling out over his lips. A growl ripped from his body and two heads snapped towards his. In front of him there was a boy, his boy, on the ground, his bag laid sprawled beside him. There was blood streaming from his nose and already Zayn could see the faint discolouring appear on his cheeks and around his eyes. There was a hand in his shirt connected to another boy, a human, and around them stood more boys, all human. Zayn could smell them from the other end of the corridor but the strongest smell to hit him was that of his fertile’s blood. The fact that it had been spilled and wasted made another growl rip through Zayn.

“Get. Away. From. Him,” Zayn growled out. Beside him he could feel Liam tense up, getting ready for a fight.

The human holding the fertile up dropped him, and the fertile gasped out as his head hit the floor. The human paid no mind and merely smirked at the fertile on the floor.

“I knew it. Nothing but a dirty vampire lover,” the human spat out before spitting in the fertile’s face

Liam and Zayn let out simultaneous growls but Zayn was quicker. The insult was the last straw and he pounced forwards towards the boy knocking him to the floor. The humans around them scrambled as the one below him let out a panicked shout. Zayn bared his fangs and let out a threatening growl before scraping his fangs against the boys neck. He felt him tense up below him as a whimper left his lips.

“Stop, please stop. I’m sorry!” The human begged. Zayn glanced up to see his eyes full of fear and Zayn loved it.

“I’m not the one you should be apologising to,” Zayn growled.

“I’m sorry Louis! Please Louis make him stop!” the human begged and for the first time Louis felt powerful.

“Not good enough!” Zayn grabbed the boy’s front and pulled him up onto his knee’s in front of his fertile.

“Beg!” Zayn demanded. The human let out a pitiful whimper but no words. “I said beg!” Zayn’s voice echoed around the hall.

“I’m sorry!” The human whimpered glancing between the fertile on the ground and Zayn. “Please I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me!”

“Stop!” The voice this time came from the fertile and Zayn looked at him in surprise. Even his voice was beautiful. It was like he had been crafted by angels. “Don’t hurt him.” His eyes were wide with fear, fear that Zayn was causing and this time he didn’t love it as much.

“Babe, look at what this boy did to you,” Zayn said, this time gently to his fertile before turning back to the human. “He needs to be taught respect,” he spat.

“I forgive him! He’s said he’s sorry and I forgive him,” the fertile begged not taking his eyes off Zayn. “Now please, let him go!”

Zayn dropped the human straight onto his face. The boy immediately jumped off and sprinted off as fast as he could; only causing Zayn to smirk more.

“Liam, finish him off.” And like that, Liam was flying after him at twice the speed. That’s the thing about vampires, they were twice as strong, twice as fast and twice as good at just about everything. Humans were no match for them.

Zayn watched him go with a smirk on his face before turning back to the fertile in front of him with a gentler smile. He watched as the boy stared back at him with wide blue eyes and a drop of blood rolled down his face, from a cut above his eyebrow. Zayn reached out a hand to wipe it away but the boy flinched before he could touch him causing Zayn to frown. The boy looked down as a blush spread across his cheeks.

“It’s okay babe. I’m not gonna hurt you,” Zayn said, gently reaching out a hand and this time succeeded in wiping the blood away.

“You sent the vamp after him,” the fertile mumbled.

“Of course I did. Couldn’t let him get away with what he did to you could I?” Zayn let his hand slide down the fertile’s cheeks and smiled at the way the boy leaned into it.

“Anyway it’s only Liam. The worst he’ll get is a knock to the head and left in the Headmaster’s office.”

“Why do you care?” The fertile seemed to have calmed down now that Zayn was touching him.

“Cause you’re mine darling and it’s my job.” What Zayn thought was a sentimental statement had the boy flinching away from him.

“Yours? What do you mean it’s your job? I don’t belong to you! I already said I’m not a vamp lover! What is wrong with you! I’m not going to be your pet!” The boy had tensed up again and Zayn could see the tale tale signs of a panic attack as he gripped hold of his ribs as if in pain.

“Shh, you’re all right. Deep breaths. We’ll talk about it back at mines. Now what’s your name?”

“Louis, like the King and I’m not going back to yours! I have school!”

“Right Louis, like the King, where do you hurt?” Zayn said ignoring him and taking hold of Louis’s hand.

“I’m fine! I don’t need your help!” Louis snapped, snatching his hand away.

“Louis,” Zayn’s tone lowered to a warning, “Tell me where you hurt?” At the demanding tone Louis’s eyes clouded over and his breath quickened. His body leant forward, against his will, towards Zayn and a groan escaped his lips.

“Louis… tell me where it hurts,” Zayn tried again, gentler this time.

“Face,” Louis mumbled.

“Yeah? Where else?” Zayn asked as he ran his hand over Louis’s cheek.

“Head.”

“Anywhere else babe?”

“Hurts…” Louis groaned leaning into Zayn’s hand.

“What hurts Louis?” Zayn watched on as Louis seemed to fall under a trance.

“Chest.” Zayn made a cooing sound as his hand went to Louis hair.

“Good boy,” Zayn praised as he ran his hand through the feather light hair beneath his fingers. “Want to go home with me?”

Louis seemed to come out of the trance at these words and snapped back into his own head.

“No! I can’t!” he said trying to struggle back but Zayn kept a firm grip on him.

“Sorry babe, I’m afraid you have no choice.”

With that Zayn stood up and quickly lifted the young fertile into his arms, bridal style, being careful of his sore chest and causing him to let out a squeal. He quickly scooped up the boy’s fallen bag, balancing a struggling Louis carefully. Before the boy even had a chance to protest Zayn was caring him down the corridors and out of the school. All in all Louis’s morning was not going how he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Opinions are always helpful and valued!!


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is my new fic! Its sort of going to be a mix of the whole vampire/ fertile relationship with a little bit of a alpha/omega twist ;) I hopefully will be updating every Sunday - check my tumblr for updates brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr - Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2  
“Get in the car” Zayn said staring at Louis from beside his Bentley Continental GT, that he was very proud of.

“No,” Louis refused, keeping his arms folded as he glared back at Zayn.

“Get in the car Louis.”

“No! I already told you I’m not going with you!” Louis repeated, almost stamping his feet.

Zayn noticed though, and couldn’t help but smirk at the childish behaviour. It was becoming evident that Louis had no idea what he was at all and Zayn guessed he had been brought up to act as humans do. Stubborn things. But a fertile’s a fertile and the obvious submission was easily seen in Louis, when he wasn’t refusing to get in Zayn’s car, that is. He would easily be brought back to his roots with a little work. In all fairness though, Zayn was a stranger to him so it was understandable why he won’t get in the car. Sadly for Louis, he wasn’t going to get a choice in the matter

“Louis, you can either get in the car yourself or I will put you in the car.”

“I’m not a child Zayn! You can’t make me do what you want!” Zayn smirked again, so he did know who he was.

Still Louis would not get in the car by himself, which meant Zayn would have to take matters into his own hands. With a sigh and a quick “sorry babe,” Zayn quickly took 3 steps forward so he stood right in front of Louis, and before he could react, Zayn was throwing Louis over his shoulder, being careful of the boy’s still sore ribs. Louis couldn’t help the undignified squeak that passed through his lips as he was thrown over the vampire’s shoulder, but he certainly wasn’t going to allow it.

“Put me down!” he shouted, beginning to struggle against the iron grip.

“Stop Louis.” Clearly beginning to lose his patience, Zayn couldn’t help the demanding tone that came with the words but they had the desired effect on the other boy.

The boy in his arms stopped struggling and seemed to go limp in his arms. If it wasn’t for the continuously heavier breathing coming from the boy, Zayn would have been convinced he had passed out, but Louis body felt like it was on fire to him. The moment Zayn had used that tone he had wanted to obey. Wanted to be good. Now when Zayn’s hand grazed his bare side where his top had sneaked up, he felt sparks and heat and something rather arousing. The blood seemed to pump faster around his body and straight to his lower region. He couldn’t stop the moan passing through his lips as his body was jostled by Zayn now walking towards the car.

“That’s it Louis, good boy,” Zayn murmured as he lowered a pliant Louis into the passenger seat.

Louis should have found the praise belittling and patronising but instead it seemed to make him want more. He wanted Zayn to praise him and tell him he was being good. He wanted to be good.

Seeing Louis’ eyes glazed over the way they where had Zayn’s heartbeat jumping erratically in his chest. The way he stared up at Zayn, heavy lidded eyes and breathing harsh, had Zayn turning into jelly. Honestly, Zayn Malik turning into jelly at the sight of a fertile. The aspect would have been hilarious had it not been so serious. Seeing Louis was still not moving willingly, Zayn reached over him and helped put the seat belt round him. As Zayn was reaching to put it in the buckle his hand accidentally brushed against the lump forming in Louis’s trousers, causing said boy to let out a moan and buck his hips. A smirk spread across Zayn’s lips. He knew the boy would come around.

“You like that?” Zayn whispered into Louis’ ear as he cupped the growing lump.

“Yes—,” Louis moaned out, back arching, yearning for Zayn’s touch.

With a squeeze, Zayn let go and smirked at the startled whimper that came for the fertile who now sat panting and whimpering in his seat. He placed a kiss to Louis’ forehead and caught a wisp of the same sweet yet musky scent that had first alerted him of the fertile. The smell made him want to forget that they were currently sitting in the school parking lot. He’d much rather Louis be sitting on something else. The image caused him to stifle a moan as he closed the passenger door and made his way round to the driver’s side.

The drive to Zayn’s was silent, not awkward, more subdued. Louis was beginning to come back to his senses. Zayn noticed how he had pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself protectively but said nothing. Frank Ocean was playing on the radio and Zayn couldn’t stop himself from humming along to the familiar tune. It wasn’t until Louis let out a soft sigh that Zayn realised his gentle humming was putting the boy to sleep.

“Louis, don’t fall asleep babe. We’re nearly there,” Zayn said softly as he reached out to run a hand through the boy’s soft hair, while keeping the other on the wheel.

When Louis leaned into the touch, Zayn decided to keep his hand at the base of the boy’s neck, gentle playing with the soft hairs there. Louis decided he liked the feel of Zayn’s hand.

“Why are you taking me with you?” Louis’ soft voice broke the silence.

“To explain everything,” Zayn replied just as softly.

“Explain what?” Louis asked confused.

“Louis,” Zayn sighed with a gentle tug to the boy’s hair. “I’ll explain it when we’re there.”

They began to pull into a familiar drive way, well familiar to Zayn. Louis stared out in wonder at the pristine gardens that surrounded the large house, well mansion, which no doubt belonged to a very powerful vampire family, obviously the Maliks in this case. Suddenly fear hits Louis as they pull up outside the house. This is the Malik household. The household of one of the most famous and powerful vampires. And here he is about to enter it.

“Calm down Louis.” Zayn reached out for the boy, sensing his fear. “It’s just us. My parents won’t be back till late. It’s just us,” Zayn repeated, his words gradually calming Louis.

“Now would you like to walk or would you rather I carry you?” Zayn teased, though not unkindly.

Louis grimaced and glared at the vampire beside him. “I have legs you know.”

“Ones that you haven’t been putting too much use since we met,” Zayn chuckled as he gets out of his car followed by Louis who remembered to lift his bag.

As they approached the front door, it swung open to reveal a man dressed in a butler’s suit, complete with white gloves and tails. Louis found himself stepping closer to the Zayn at the man’s presence. Although the boy’s actions annoyed him – he was a fertile for god sake – Zayn choice to ignore it and instead nodded at the Butler’s greeting.

“Master Malik.”

“Chiff,” Zayn greeted him. “This is Louis. He’ll be staying with us for a while.”

“I am?” Louis started.

“Of course Master Malik, shall I organise a guest room?” The butler asked ignoring the feathered haired boy.

“No need, he’ll be staying with me,” Zayn replied as he stepped further into the foyer of the house and began to remove his jacket.

“As you wish Master Malik,” Chiff replied taking the jacket offered to him.

“Louis take off your jacket and leave it with Chiff, you can bring your bag if you wish,” Zayn allowed as he began to walk up the large open staircase.

Louis quickly shuck off his jacket, handing it to the butler with a murmured ‘thank you,’ before racing up the stairs after Zayn, bag in tow.

The house itself was very open. The foyer itself was about the same size as a small house. It had pale white walls and the floor was tiled white with a gold crest on the floor at the door. Louis couldn’t help but admire how clean the floor was, so clean he could even see his own reflection. There was a lowered area in the middle of the foyer that had a simple plant on top of a table. It was surrounded by a glass fence with black and gold railings, gaps where the stairs lead down. Behind the lowered area there was a circular platform, situated in the middle of the grandest piano Louis had ever seen. It was black with gold letterings, the crisp ivory and black keys had Louis’ hands itching to play them. On either side of the foyer there were black staircases with gold railings which when followed led to the landing and further up the second floor. Coming off from each was a maze of hallways and doors. Hanging from the ceiling was a fragile glass chandelier that reflected streams of rainbows when the sun shone upon it. The whole house had a cold feel to it, almost as if it was uninhabited, but there was something calming and sophisticated about it.

Louis followed Zayn down one of the many corridors, the floors now wooden and giving a much warmer feel. They finally turned down a corridor with a single door at the end. Zayn was yet to say a word but Louis followed him anyway not wanting to get lost. The room in question was obviously Zayn’s. It was simple; just as Louis would have imagined it. At first glance, the room appeared to be a sitting room rather than a bedroom. The walls were a creamy white colour with a matching carpet that was contrasted with the dark colour of the furniture. There were two dark leather sofas sitting at perpendicular to each other, framing a large flat screen TV on the wall. Numerous game consoles were stacked below it and along the wall stood a dark wooden cabinet, measuring from the floor to the ceiling. It spread across the room containing games and even more books. Behind the sofas there was a wall made up of windows that also stretched from the floor to the ceiling, lighting up the room. It wasn’t until you walked into the room that the bed came into view. It sat on its own platform, tucked away in a secluded corner at the far side of the room. When Louis saw it he felt his breath hitch. It was big, very big, in fact Louis was sure you could fit at least 5 people on that bed, or two if they were doing some interesting things. The duvet, like the rest of the room was a cream colour that contrasted with the mountain of dark cushions, mixed with even more cream. Surrounding it were more dark cabinets including two built-in ones bedsides cabinets and a built-in desk. On the far side of the bed there was another smaller wall of windows looking out over the gardens below that also had a pool.

Louis glanced round the room with his mouth hung open until he caught sight of Zayn’s face, smug and watching for his reaction.

“Well?” He chuckled.

“What, no wardrobe?” Louis smirked back.

“Oh don’t you worry, walk in wardrobe just through that door, room and all for you,” Louis’ mouth hit the floor again and Zayn laughed again. “Don’t worry you’ll get used to it. Sit, I’ll get something to clean you up.” Zayn said, referring to the cuts on Louis’ face.

Louis reached a hand up to touch the now dried blood on his face. With everything happening he forgot he had just been the victim of a beating. Not that he wasn’t used to it, he just wasn’t used to someone caring enough to help him. So he sat down and watched as Zayn disappeared into another room. From his seat on one of the sofas, Louis could just about catch a glimpse of a bath. A couple of minutes later Zayn reappeared, this time carrying a flannel, a small bowl of water and some sort of salve. He crouched down in front of Louis, letting out a sigh as he looked over Louis’ face.

“So does this happen often?” Zayn asked as he began to soak the flannel in the water.

“What, getting beat up, saved by a vampire and then kidnapped by said vampire? No I can’t say it happens a lot,” Louis sassed. Zayn looked up and glared at him, making Louis look away. “Yeah it does,” he finally mumbled

Zayn nodded in understanding as he began to wipe away the dried blood on Louis’ face. Louis couldn’t help but relax into the gentle hand that cupped his cheek.

“Why?” Zayn finally asked as he was rubbing some salve into the cloth.

“Why do I let them beat me?” Louis snorted. “I can’t stop them Zayn, look at me I’m so weak and pathetic-”

“Stop that,” Zayn interrupted him in a clipped tone. “You are not any of those things. Just because you aren’t as strong as them doesn’t make you weak. I think it makes you amazing. They hurt you and bully you, yet you never hurt them back. That makes you a gentle and marvellous person.”

Louis couldn’t help but blush at his words. Who knew vampires were sweet? “But that’s not what I meant. I meant why do they hurt you? Did you do something to them?”

Louis’ face became puzzled at Zayn’s words. It was a fair question. Louis knew that but it was one Louis had never actually thought about. He had always assumed it was because he was so clumsy, wasn’t careful enough, and didn’t watch where he was going. So occupied with his thoughts was he that he jumped away in shock when he felt the sting of the antiseptic cream on his face.

“Shh babe, it’s okay,” Zayn calmed, pausing his administrations to once again cup Louis’ face and look into his eyes. When he felt the smaller boy relax he went back to cleaning the cuts. “I reckon it’s cause you’re different,” he said softly making the smaller boy’s eyebrows scrunch together.

“Different? I’m not that different. I mean yeah I’m smaller and weak- I mean not as strong but I’m not that different,” Louis firmly told him.

“You really have no idea,” Zayn said surprised as he rocked back on his heels to stare up at the boy before him.

“No idea about what?” Louis squawked as he watched the vampire begin to clear up the creams and other appliances he had brought with him. “Please Zayn! I don’t understand!” Louis finally cried when the boy would not answer him.

“Take off your shirt,” Zayn demanded as he spun round to face the boy.

“What?” Louis asked in surprise.

“I said, take off your shirt.”

“I’m not stripping for you!” Louis said in disbelief.

Zayn let out a sigh, realising how stubborn this boy was going to be. As quick as lightening he had pushed Louis down onto his back, sprawled out on the sofa, with Zayn straddling his thighs.

“You’re really not making this easy for me, are you?” Zayn grumbled as he began to tug on the boy’s top.

“What the hell are you doing?” Louis shrieked, trying to push Zayn off him.

Once again Zayn was quicker, stronger. Before he could even realise it, Zayn had both of Louis’ hands pinned up above his head in one of his. Louis didn’t even have time to protest before his shirt was being ripped of his body as if it was a piece of paper being torn in half, leaving Louis in a stunned silence.

“You ripped my shirt,” he finally said in disbelief.

“I did,” Zayn answered not really paying much attention as he began to inspect Louis’ chest.

“You actually ripped my shirt, off my body, and now it’s in pieces.”

“You should have done as you were told,” Zayn grumbled under his breath but loud enough for Louis to hear. “Found it!” Zayn said in triumph as he sat up on Louis’ thighs

“Found what?” Louis asked trying to arch his neck to see what Zayn was so fascinated by at the same time as trying to will the tightening in his jeans away. He prayed Zayn would move soon.

Zayn stood quickly, pulling Louis up with him, before he dragged him off towards the mirror that sat against the wall. Once again he lifted both of Louis hands, into the air, with one of his before he ran a delicate finger over a distinct little brown mark just under Louis’ arm. A shiver ran up Louis’ spine at the soft touch.

“Do you know what this is Louis?” Zayn whispered into Louis’ ear continuing to pet the mark.

“Birth mark,” Louis whimpered as his head lulled back to rest on Zayn’s shoulder. The sensation of Zayn’s fingers running along his ribs was making him feel rather hot.

“Hm,” was all Zayn said as he watched Louis’ reaction in the mirror. “See, Louis, I’ve seen marks like this before,” he finally continued. “They are quite distinct you know. I’ve seen this marks on other people. My mother for one, as well as certain… people around school. These marks though they do something rather… peculiar when, say a vampire, licks them. Want to see what happens Lou?”

“N-no,” Louis panted out but Zayn ignored him anyway.

He spun Louis round so he was facing him before he crouched down low enough that his face was level with the mark. He smirked up at Louis who had his head thrown back in pleasure and his chest rose at a rapid pace. Then his tongue flicked out. First it was just a quick kitten lick but then a long broad strip was licked up Louis ribs. A moan burst from Louis’ lips as it felt like his whole body had just caught fire. Before Louis’ mind could catch up with what was happening, Zayn was back on his feet and spinning him around to face the mirror again.

“Well, would you look at that!” Zayn exclaimed in mock surprise. “It disappeared!” Louis looked in fascination at the spot where the little brown mark had first been, now glowing fire hot white on his skin.

“You know all those people,” Zayn continued going back to stroking the pale mark. “This happened them too! Yet they all had one thing in common. Do you know what that was Lou?”

Louis couldn’t answer even if he wanted to. He was now panting and leaning completely onto Zayn, his arms still in the air. Zayn’s touch was making him feel breathless and hot and needy. He never wanted it to stop.

“They were all fertiles Louis.”

It took a moment for the meaning behind Zayn’s words to sink in but when they did, Louis flinched in his grasp, pulling himself away. He spun around to face Zayn with wide eyes and parted lips as his head began to shake back and forth.

“No,” He finally managed to get passed his quivering lips. “No!” He repeated slightly louder.

“What’s wrong Louis?”

“I’m not one of them!” Louis said in horror.

“The evidence is all there Louis,” Zayn replied watching with careful eyes. Louis reaction had surprised him. How could he be so clueless to this?

“But I – it can’t be – how is??” Louis in shock sunk to the floor, back still pressed against the wall, all arousal forgotten.

“What I don’t understand is how you never even guessed,” Zayn voiced aloud. “I mean, surely you must of noticed one of your parents was a vampire?” By now he was crouched down in front of Louis staring into the dazzling blue eyes.

At Zayn’s words the eyes darkened and Louis’ head dropped. Zayn could feel the despair travelling through the smaller boy’s body. Louis couldn’t look up. Couldn’t face Zayn. He brought his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them as he wrapped his arms around himself. Zayn hated the way it made him look so small and vulnerable.

“I don’t have any parents,” Louis finally said to the quiet room.

“What?” Zayn asked confusion masking his features.

“I said I don’t have any parents. I grew up in an orphanage,” Zayn stared back in surprise at Louis’ confession.

“In an orphanage?” Zayn repeated. “That can’t be right! Why would a vampire abandon their child? We don’t do that!” Zayn was outraged.

“That’s the worst part you know. It was bad enough that a human family never wanted me, never look at me but now you’re telling me that not even a vampire family, who’s loyalty runs tighter than blood didn’t even want me.” Tears began to fall down Louis’ face as the meaning hit him. He was unwanted. The thought made a sob burst from his chest as he buried his head in his arms.

Zayn didn’t understand. It wasn’t possible. It was physically impossible for a vampire family to give up a child without killing the fertile and no vampire could survive without it’s fertile. But now he had more pressing matters. The small boy before him looked so much smaller, so crumpled and so done that it broke Zayn’s heart.

“Louis,” he said quietly as he scooped the smaller boy up into his arms. “You’re okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

Louis didn’t even have it in him to struggle against the firm arms around him. Instead he clung onto Zayn’s top begging him to not let go. Zayn began to move towards the bed with the shaking fertile in his arms before lowering them both down gentle. He lay across the bed with Louis on top of him, holding him close to his chest. That’s how they lay as Louis sobbed his heart out. Zayn could feel it so strongly, his fertile’s wish to be loved and he had every intention of loving him as much as he could. Louis could feel it too, the connection between the two boys was so strong and although he hadn’t yet realised what it was. And Louis, for once, felt safe as he began to realise maybe this wasn’t so bad. As Louis’ sniffles began to subside, Zayn rolled the over so they were lying on their sides still facing each other and as close as ever. He carefully ran a hand through the boy’s damp fringe before stroking down over his cheek bones, causing Louis to let out a content sigh.

“What’s your surname Louis?” Zayn asked gentle not taking his eyes off Louis’ face.

“Bridgestone,” Louis said back just as quietly.

There was a pause as Zayn mulled it over.

“That’s not a vampire name,” Zayn mumbled to himself, eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

“I took the orphanages name, Royal Bridgestone Orphanage. I never had a proper surname,” Louis mumbled back.

There was another drawn out silence before Zayn pulled Louis in closer, pressed against his chest, and wrapped his arms around the delicate body. The smaller boy wriggled a bit, getting comfortable, before settling down with a sigh, hands still clutching at Zayn’s top.

“We’re going to find out who you are Lou, we’ll find your family,” Zayn mumbled into the soft hair of the boy as he breathed in his smell.

“They don’t want-“ Louis tried over a yawn.

“Shh, baby, go to sleep. You’ve had a long day. We’ll talk to my parent’s when they get home. They’ll know what to do.”

“Okay,” Louis mumbled out eyes already falling shut. By this time Louis was too tired to process the thought that when he awoke, he would be meeting a family of vampires but the arms around him were safe, strong. He decided he quite liked getting held like this as a finally kiss was pressed to the top of his head and his eyes fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Opinions are always helpful and valued!!


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this posts up again guys but my beta just sent me this back all corrected and I needed to put it up. I'm not sure why it keeps saying I've updated though so sorry guys :( Love you all! x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is my new fic! Its sort of going to be a mix of the whole vampire/ fertile relationship with a little bit of a alpha/omega twist ;) I hopefully will be updating every Sunday - check my tumblr for updates brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr - Hope you enjoy!

When Zayn thought about waking up next to someone, he always thought it would be rather awkward. Actually, he didn’t think he’d be able to fall asleep in the first place. Heavy breathing and snoring tended to annoy him. This resulted in most of his one night stands being not even one night. Once the sex was over, Zayn was out. This though, this was different, waking up to the feathery haired boy beside him was very different. For one, Zayn didn’t mind the heavy breathing and odd snores or sniffles coming from the boy as much as he thought he would. Second, he was fucking gorgeous. Sharp cheekbones, messy hair, tanned skin. Everything about him was perfect. Zayn already knew that, but seeing Louis curled up beside him fast asleep just brought it home.

Zayn had woken to find the smaller boy still fast asleep, curled up on his side and hand stretched out to clutch at Zayn’s top. During the night he had managed to escape Zayn’s embrace and now had his legs tucked up to his chest in a foetal position. Zayn had once read that it represented the person as being vulnerable and insecure which couldn’t be right. Why would anyone as gorgeous as this boy be insecure? That’s what broke Zayn’s heart. Zayn had imagined it boring to watch someone sleep but Louis fascinated him. The way he would mumble something inaudible or move closer to Zayn only to move away again shortly after. Zayn could watch him for days but he didn’t have that time. There was so much yet to work out and that was why he reluctantly began to pry Louis’ hands off him and get out from under the warm covers. The moment he left the bed, his fertile let out a whimper of complaint that almost had him crawling back, but then he turned over, clutching a pillow and heavy breathing began to fill the room again.

Zayn quickly showered in the en-suite bathroom before changing into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a plain white top. He wandered back into his room to find Louis still fast asleep, head lost in the mountain of pillows. Not bothering to dry his hair, Zayn clambered back onto the bed, on top of the covers until he was lying right next to Louis again. For a few moments he just admired the boy’s face, he looked so young and vulnerable, fast asleep without a care. Propping himself on his elbow, Zayn gently ran his free hand through Louis’ tousled fringe, causing the boy to begin to stir.

“Louis, time to wake up babe,” Zayn said gently as his hands continued to play with the other boy’s hair.

Louis let out a whimper as he tried to stay locked in his sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut and clung tighter to the fabric between his fingers as his cheek rested on something warm.

“Louis, come on, we’ve got lots to do today.” Zayn smiled down at the boy as he just buried his face further into his chest. “Come on Lou, time to get up.”

Finally Louis’ head rose from Zayn’s chest. Zayn watched in amusement as different emotions played across his face, ranging from confusion to surprise before finally setting on a simple glare but all it did was make him look as dangerous as a kitten.

“Good morning,” Zayn said cheerfully, raking a hand through Louis’ hair, softening his expression slightly.

“Early,” Louis mumbled, beginning to relax back into Zayn’s touch as his scalp was scratched lightly.

“Mm, it’s not too early.” Louis glared back up at Zayn through one eye before finally taking in the boy before him.

“Your hair’s wet,” Louis observed, feeling the need to break the silence.

“I went for a shower,” Zayn smirked noticing the fertile’s eyes taking him in.

“Really, I thought you got rained on,” Louis dead-panned

“Oh look who’s a snarky bitch in the morning,” Zayn chuckled as he stretched out of the bed until he was standing next to it. He ripped the blankets of the bed causing Louis to squeal as the cold air hit him. “Get up and dressed Louis, you’re going to meet my parents and if you’re not ready in twenty minutes I’m taking you down in what you’re wearing.”

Louis quickly looked down at what he was wearing to find himself bare chested, from when Zayn ripped his top off the night before, and in nothing but a pair of blood stained jeans.

“Time’s ticking Louis.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Louis grumbled as he swung himself out of the bed.

15 minutes later and Louis was standing in the middle of Zayn’s room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He had come out of the bathroom to find Zayn and his clothes from the night before gone, leaving him with nothing to wear. He was stood facing the door to the walk in wardrobe, Zayn had pointed out the night before, contemplating just walking in and taking some of the vampire’s clothes. The only thing stopping him was the niggling feeling of needing permission. Louis cursed himself for being so weak and submissive. Just as he was on the verge of (what he though was) a well deserved breakdown, the door to the room burst open and in walked Zayn.

“Is that how you’re going to meet my parents?” Zayn smirked.

“You took my clothes!” Louis defended with a squeak.

“They were dirty and too big for you. We’ll get you better fitting ones later,” Zayn said as he ambled across the room to the walk in wardrobe before disappearing.

“I do have my own clothes you know,” Louis pointed out as he folded his arms, glaring at where Zayn had disappeared through.

“Yeah and how many of them actually fit you?” Zayn scoffed.

Louis felt his cheeks heating up. It was an obvious fact that the orphanage didn’t have a lot of money and when they did it was mostly spent on the younger kids. They needed it more. Zayn walked back into the room to find Louis with his head down, starring at the ground trying to hide his rosy cheeks. Zayn observed him for a moment trying to work out what was wrong.

“What?”

“I’m not your charity case,” Louis spat out avoiding the vampires eyes. “I don’t need you to take pity on me.” Louis’ cheeks were bright red now with anger and embarrassment.

Zayn watched on with a confused look before letting out a loud sigh and walking over to Louis. “You think this is me taking pity on you,” Zayn smirked as Louis still refused to look at him. “Look at me Louis,” he commanded and watched as Louis’ eyes shot to him and glazed over at the simple demand.

Again a smirk came over Zayn’s face as he watched how easily the fertile could be bent to do as he pleased. With one finally look at Louis, Zayn lifted the boy, threw him onto the bed and climbed up on top of him.

“I’m not taking pity on you love,” Zayn whispered into Louis’ ear. “You are mine, and in case you hadn’t noticed I rather like to take good care of my… belongings.” As he finished his tongue flicked out to lick along the shell of Louis’ ear, causing him to groan and arch up into Zayn’s body.

“Mm, you like that don’t you?” Zayn continued rolling his body down onto Louis’ before ducking his head down to kiss at his neck. The groan that escaped Louis was enough of an answer for Zayn, and he began to stroke his hand down Louis’ bare chest, getting closer and closer to the towel that was barely covering him. Zayn lifted his head from the junction of Louis’ neck to stare down at him. The smaller boy had his head thrown back in pleasure, eyes wide and blown with lust. His mouth was hung open but no sound escaped it as Zayn continued to roll his hips and trace his hands down Louis’ sides. A groan ripped from Zayn at the sight of the boy. Just as his hand was reaching down to the towel to get rid of it, Louis jumped away.

By the time Zayn looked around, Louis was already a couple of feet away, clinging to his towel to hold it around him. Although he was starring at his feet, Zayn could see the pink blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

“Louis-,“ Zayn began.

“I can’t.”

Zayn watched with a smirk as the realisation came over him, one that made his dick harden in his pants just at the thought of it.

“You’re a virgin.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement and even Louis could tell as the blush spread further, down his neck and across his chest.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about love,” Zayn continued. “In fact,” he said as he rose to his feet and made his way over to Louis, “it’s quite the opposite.” He gently tipped Louis’ head up to look him in the eye before resting their foreheads together. “In fact Lou, it’s so good. You’re so good Lou.” Louis wriggled in delight at the praise and at the nickname, pressing up forward into Zayn until their noses bumped and their lips where so close their breath mingled and danced together. “Means you’ll be mine and only mine,” and with that thought Zayn joined their lips together.

He had every intention of it being a fierce, hard kiss but the moment Louis’ soft, inexperienced lips touched his, everything seemed to slow down. Their lips moved almost hesitantly together, a soft brush before a gentle press. A gentle intensity neither boys had ever experienced but yet filled with so much lust it was hard to decipher what it actually was. By the time the two boys pulled apart, both their eyes where shut and they were breathing hard against each others’ mouths.

“That was nice?” Louis finally broke the silence. He meant it to be more of a statement but it ended up coming out as a question and Louis couldn’t help but wince at the need for approval that was so evident in his tone.

Zayn’s lips curved into a gentle smile though as he pressed another gentle kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose. “Yeah baby, it was nice, so nice, just like you,” Zayn continued as Louis keened under the praise.

Zayn stroked a hand up the smaller boy’s arm but stopped when he felt him flinch. Seeing Louis beginning to curve into himself, Zayn took a step back to observe the boy. The bruises were there and very much evident. One of his cheeks had a greenish-yellow tinge to it and there was a cut through his eyebrow but his split lip seemed to have healed slightly. The rest of his body was another story. Black a blue bruises littered his chest and arms where he had evidently been hit.

“No…” Louis mumbled and reached up to cover himself as he saw Zayn’s eyes soak in his bruised body.

“It’s okay Lou,” Zayn soothed the boy as he further searched his body for more marks, making Louis shake in anticipation. Finally done Zayn looked back up to Louis’ face where his eyes where shut and his lips was sucked between his teeth. “Come on Louis. We need to get you ready to meet my parents, yeah?” Zayn said, finally taking a step away from his fertile. “I’ll pick out some clothes for you, alright?”

Afraid of how his voice would sound after still not catching his breath, Louis settled on a simple nod. Zayn placed another gentle kiss to his forehead and was off to the wardrobe, leaving Louis to try and regain his breath… and maybe his mind.

—————-

“So just stay out here and I’ll tell them everything and then you can come in and we’ll get everything sorted, okay?” Zayn spoke quietly to Louis as they stood outside the dining room where Zayn’s parents were having breakfast. Louis wondered if it was blood.

“And don’t worry they’ll love you,” Zayn said feeling Louis’ nerves through their bond.

Fearing his voice, Louis couldn’t bring himself to speak and instead settled on a simple nod.

“I’ll be back before you know it love.” Zayn quickly pressed his lips to Louis’ forehead. As he took hold of the door handle he spared Louis one more quick glance with a wink and couldn’t help but smirk at the blush that spread across his cheeks.

With a chuckle he entered the room to face his parents. The two of them were seated at end of the long dining table, looking as normal as any other family would, technically they were normal but human opinions and all that. His father was dressed in his normal business suit with today’s paper propped up in front of him. His mother was dressed much more casual in a pair of black jeans and a blue lace top. Her bare feet could be seen under the table, one tucked up and the other swinging below the seat. In front of the two sat a standard plate of toast and eggs and cups of well-brewed tea. Zayn had to smile at the normality of it all.

“Oh Zayn, darling, you’re up!” his mother said noticing him in the threshold. “Good, I was about to go and wake you, but I head you had a visitor last night!” She finished wiggling her eyebrows.

“Mum!” Zayn spluttered.

“What? I hear a lot of the staff gossip,” she said with a giggle.

“Now, now, Trisha leave him alone, staff gossip is as reliable as some of these papers,” Zayn’s father sighed laying down the paper in his hold and looking over to his son with the same gentle smile Zayn had also known.

“No Yaser! There was someone with Zayn last night! Chiff told me this morning!” Trisha giggled as Yaser rolled his eyes.

“Mum…” Zayn groaned.

“It’s okay Zayn as long as you’re not doing anything dangerous… it’s why we have your room in the opposite wing,” his father pointed out. “And just be wary, not all fertiles are pleased with the idea of their partner sleeping about before them,” Yaser said with a warning look at Zayn that contrasted with the soft hand he had running through his wife’s hair.

It was the kind of relationship Zayn hoped he would one day have with his fertile… well with Louis. They were so relaxed around each other and their bond was so obvious when you walked into a room. It was clear to see they cared deeply for each other. Zayn used to wonder how his dad coped with his mum’s often childish behaviour, but the look in his eyes was nothing but of fondness and love. His mum looked up to Yaser like he was the moon and the stars and he looked at her like she was the sun. They often referred to Zayn as their world and yeah it kinda worked. But what did that make Louis, his Great Britain? His ocean? His home…

“Zayn? You okay son?” his dad asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Oh yeah, sorry… um I need to talk to you, both of you,” he clarified taking a seat at the table.

“Is everything okay baby? You’re not in trouble are you?” his mum asked him with raised eyebrows as she poured him a cup of tea.

“No, no! It’s um, about my fertile.”

The cup in his mothers hands dropped and smashed on the table as both his parents looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. He cringed at their reaction as he really didn’t want a big fuss made especially for Louis’ benefit. There was no way he would appreciate it.

“You… you found, your fertile?” his mother asked in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Zayn said with a small smile. “Yeah, I found him.”

His mother jumper from her seat and rushed to Zayn’s side. “Oh Zayn, baby! I’m so happy for you!” his mother squealed, clinging to him.

“Mum please! Don’t make a fuss,” Zayn said but couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips at her excitement.

“Don’t make a fuss? Zayn this is a big thing! We should be celebrating!” His father said with a weary look.

“Oh I need to go call everyone! They’ll be so jealous when they hear!” his mother said as she went to grab her phone.

“Mum wait!” Zayn panicked “I need to talk first.”

Both his parents froze and looked towards him cautiously.

“Zayn… is something wrong? You know we won’t judge anything,” his father told him gently.

“I know… it’s just it’s complicated,” Zayn sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Tell us Zayn,” his mother urged sitting back down looking much more serious.

“His name’s Louis, and he didn’t know he was a fertile until yesterday.”

His parents looked at him in disbelief. “Didn’t know he was a fertile? Zayn that’s not-”

“Please dad let me finish,” Zayn begged.

“He grew up in an orphanage – and I know that’s not possible but it is. I checked him and the mark is there but he doesn’t have a family. He says his surname is Bridgestone after the orphanage he grew up in and it’s not a vampire name. I don’t know but he grew up believing he was human until I saw him yesterday at school. I knew the moment I set eyes on him, I felt the bond join, he was mine but I didn’t actually meet him till later when I found him being beaten by a human. Liam dealt with him but Lou’s all bruised. I took care of him but he’s confused and… delicate? He doesn’t know anything about our lifestyle and he’s pretty scared so just be… easy on him,” Zayn finished finally looking up to his parents.

Both of them had their mouths hanging open in shock with wide disbelieving eyes.

“Is he here?” his father finally asked.

“Yeah he’s just outside.”

“Well bring him in! I want to meet him!” his mum said jumping.

“Mum please, just not so full on yeah?” Zayn begged.

“Of course, Zaynie don’t you worry.”

With one more cautious look at his parents he went back out to the hall where Louis was still standing.

“Hey,” he said to the smaller boy who was watching him with wide eyes.

“What did they say?” Louis asked nervously.

“They want to meet you.”

“Now?!” Louis squeaked.

“Yeah right now,” Zayn said with an encouraging smile as he took Louis’ hand in his and pulled him into the room where both his parents were.

“Mum, dad, this is my Louis,” Zayn said looking from his fertile up to his parents.

“Louis this is my mum, Trisha, and my dad, Yaser,” Zayn said softly to Louis who nodded his head quickly.

Both of Zayn’s parents were looking at him teary eyed as they took in the sight before him. Zayn was stood with Louis’ hand in his, thumb brushing over his knuckles. Louis was slightly tucked behind Zayn, clutching the back of his t-shirt tightly in his hand, trying to stop the shaking. He had his head bowed, afraid to look up at the vampires in the room. He had never felt so small in his life, surrounded by all these vampires but yet, clutching Zayn’s hand he felt safe. The two vampires could see the new bond fluttering around the two and the strength of it was even clearer.

“Oh Zayn,” Trisha started brushing a hand under her eye. “He’s gorgeous.” The pride in his mother’s voice had him smiling brightly.

“You did good son, just make sure you take good care of him,” Yaser said with a look of pride in his eyes. “If he ever gives you any grief, Louis, you let me know,” Yaser chuckled earning a quick smile from Louis.

“Why don’t we all sit down, Zayn told us everything,” Trisha said gently moving back to her place followed by Yaser.

Louis’ eyes flickered up to Zayn’s parents and then back to Zayn who nodded encouragingly at him. Zayn gentle pulled Louis forward and pulled out a seat next to his for Louis. Not once did he let go of Louis’ hand feeling the boy’s ever so present nerves through the bond.

“Okay let’s see you then,” Yaser directed to Louis who was staring down at his lap.

Louis’ eyes went wide as he glanced to Zayn and then slowly turned to his parents. The moment both of them caught sight of him they froze and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day their mouths dropped.

“Oh my Lord,” Trisha said bringing her shaking hands up to her mouth.

“That’s impossible,” Yaser said wide eyed as he leaned forward in surprise.

Louis was shaking again beside Zayn. Something was wrong he had done something wrong. He quickly lowered his gaze as Zayn stared in confusion at his parents before glancing back to Louis.

“What… what is it?” he demanded.

“It’s Louis…” Trisha said wide eyes not leaving Louis. “He’s a Tomlinson.”

Zayn froze and stared at his parents wide eyes.

“It’s impossible,” Yaser stated.

“You seen his eyes Yaser! It’s their eyes; it’s what they were known for, cerulean blue… he’s one of them!” Trisha argues.

“But they’re-”

“Zayn, you need to tell him,” Yaser said as he stood from the table. “Come Trisha, lets leave these two be.”

“But Yaser-”

“Trisha!” Yaser commanded.

With a sigh she rose from the table but before she left she wrapped her arms around Louis and whispered, “Welcome to the family honey.”

The Zayn and Louis were left in the room. Neither said a word, they didn’t look at each other but their hands stayed joined together

After a long silence Zayn finally spoke, “What do you want to eat?”

“What?” Louis asked confused as he watched Zayn stand.

The moment there hands broke apart it felt like there was something missing in Louis like a puzzle piece that he couldn’t find. He was incomplete. He shook the thought off as Zayn began to speak again.

“For breakfast what do you want for breakfast. You can have anything, bacon, sausage egg, waffles, pancakes, fruit or something lighter, maybe, toast, or cereal,” Zayn rambled.

“Um, Zayn?” Louis tried.

“Or whatever you want. You name it and Anita can make it for you,” Zayn continued ignoring Louis’ protests.

“Zayn…”

“She’s our cook by the way, she’s amazing, can cook everything. I’ve never tasted a bad meal from her and she’s lovely always really sweet and nice but she’s not afraid to scold you. You’re not allowed in the kitchen when she’s-”

“Zayn!” Louis interrupted losing his patience.

“Yes?”

“Zayn what’s going on?” This time we he looked up at Zayn his eye were filled with fear to the point that Zayn couldn’t turn away.

With a sigh Zayn ran his hands through his hair. He knew he had to tell Louis, of course he had to tell him but how the hell was he meant to.

“Tomlinson is the name of what used to be one of the most powerfully families anywhere. They were close business partners and friends of my family. They were one of the most and upstanding families. They were against human cruelty and using them as slaves. Eighteen years ago on December 24th the humans’ uprising hit its peak. They attacked the Tomlinson estate. They never saw it coming, they weren’t prepared, no weapons or anything. They were locked in the basement, women, children, servants, men. The house was burnt down. There were no survivors.”

Louis’ hand went up to his mouth as he stared at Zayn in horror. Everyone had heard of the uprising. How the humans had begun to fight for their rights. There was a lot of violence before the vampires gained control again but this story… Louis had never heard. They had always been told the violence was initiated by the vampires and the humans were just fighting back but this. This was slaughter. Humans murdered an innocent family, innocent children. It was sick, Louis thought as tears began to shine in his eyes.

“But… how do I come into this?” he asked with a rough voice.

Zayn seemed to consider his reply as he watched Louis’ reaction to the horror story. “You have their eyes, the eyes they were known for.”

Louis breath left him in a whoosh. This wasn’t just any family Zayn was talking about, it was his family and they had all be murdered.

“At the time Jay Tomlinson was pregnant so you could very easily be her child but the question is… how are you alive when she isn’t?”

There was a long silent pause were both boys became absorbed in their thoughts. Louis felt sick. His family had been murdered and he was somehow here unaware of who they were or who he was. How had he survived when they had all perished.

“Pancakes,” Louis finally broke the silence, startling Zayn.

“What?” he asked slightly confused.

“I would like some pancakes please,” Louis said in a low voice head bowed to look at his hands in his laps.

“Ah, yeah of course,” Zayn said as he jumped from the table going to words the kitchen door. “Anything else?”

“Strawberries?” Louis asked gently.

“Of course.”

Zayn disappeared through the door only to appear moments later with a gentle smile and a tray of tea.

“Anita says that tea will help you,” Zayn explained with a shy look.

“She knows?” Louis asked confused.

“She knows everything. You’ll get used to it,” Zayn chuckled as it sat down next to Louis at the table.

Louis began to make himself tea, trying to hide the shake in his hand from Zayn. Trying but not doing too well when the tea began to slosh out around the cup rather than in it.

“Why don’t I?” Zayn said taking the tea pot from Louis and making two cups.

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled as he sat back down trying not to twitch.

“So,” Zayn began as he handed Louis his cup. “We going to talk about it?” he asked softly.

“Nope,” Louis replied the moment the question came out of Zayn’s lips.

“Louis-,” Zayn tried.

“No Zayn. I just discovered I had a family and 5 seconds later I found out they’re all dead anyway so no, we’re not going to talk about this. Not now,” Louis burst as he felt his eyes begin to dampen.

He barely had time to blink before he was being hauled out of his seat and into Zayn’s lap. There with Zayn’s arms around him, blocking him from everything, he allowed himself to relax. He buried his head into Zayn’s chest and breathed in his smell. Never before had something brought Louis so much comfort, and yeah it probably should be weird that he had only met Zayn yesterday and already he was comfortable to curl up with him, but here wrapped up in everything Zayn, he couldn’t bring himself to care. So he let himself be held, he let himself relax, he let himself not care.

Neither knew how long they sat like that, and they only moved when an elderly woman came through the door from the kitchen laden with a tray. She was a plumb woman with a kind face. Her grey wispy hair framed her every tan face lined with wrinkles of laughter and happiness. The blue badge attached to her food stained apron identified her as a human.

“Master Malik, your food is ready,” she said with a motherly smile and an accent, Spanish, Louis thought.

“Anita, thank you, just set it on the table,” Zayn replied..

“Si, and this, this is your chico si?” the elderly woman asked

“My fertile, yes, this is my Louis.”

“Les deseo amor y felicidad.” When the old woman spoke these words Zayn smiled gentle,

“Gracias Anita.” And the two watched her waddle from the room humming to herself.

“What did she say?” Louis asked quietly.

“She wished us joy and happiness,” Zayn said with a chuckle.

“That was sweet of her,”

The food was sitting on the table now but neither boy had moved to unwrap himself from the other and frankly Louis was quite comfortable. One of Zayn’s hands loosened itself from around Louis who clung tighter to Zayn but he wasn’t moved. Louis could tell Zayn was reaching across the table probably trying to get himself some breakfast. Louis found he was quite hungry himself. Before the thought was even fully processed, a strawberry appeared in front of Louis’ face. Louis stared intensely at it wondering if Zayn was expecting him to eat it.

“Go on, try them they’re good,” Zayn said around his own mouthful of strawberries.

Louis reached up to take it off him only to watch it Zayn draw the strawberry back.

“How am I meant to eat it if you won’t let me?” Louis huffed glaring at the strawberry.

The strawberry was brought closer to him this time but Louis did not reach out for it. It was when it touched Louis’ lip that he realised oh, Zayn wanted to feed him. He tentatively opened his mouth, taking the strawberry in and bit down. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as the sweet juices overwhelmed his taste buds. Zayn slowly removed the head of the strawberry from Louis’ lips, listening to the boy’s moans.

“These are good!” Louis muffled around his own strawberry.

“Yeah? Let me taste,” Zayn smirked.

“Get your-” Suddenly a pair of lips were attached to Louis’, and a tongue was prizing its way into his mouth. He felt his body go limp against Zayn’s as his tongue began to lick around Louis’ mouth, tasting the sweetness of the strawberry.

“Delicious,” Zayn said when he finally broke away.

Louis almost felt annoyed about how relaxed Zayn was while he was panting for air, clutching the closest thing to him (which just happened to be Zayn but hey ho).

“You’re such a dick,” Louis panted with a small smile.

“Bet you’d like it too,” Zayn chuckled as Louis swatted at him and sat up in his lap.

Before Louis could reply there was another strawberry pressing against his lips. Zayn’s eyes were fixed on his lips and Louis decided it was about time he put on a show. He wrapped his lips around the strawberry, just lapping over Zayn’s fingers where he held the top of it. He bit down and gently pulled back making sure to keep eye contact with Zayn as he swallowed and licked his lips, rejoicing at how dark Zayn’s eyes had suddenly gotten.

“Delicious,” Louis hummed as he kept his eyes locked with Zayn’s. “Wonder what the pancakes are like,” he abruptly changed the subject, spinning around to face the table and blinking at Zayn.

A growl ripped from Zayn behind him and suddenly Louis was against the wall that was most definitely far behind him 2 seconds ago. Zayn was looming in front of him with Louis’ hands pinned to the wall above him. There was a dark look in his eyes, one that made Louis want to melt.

“Don’t tease, Louis. It’s unbecoming of you,” Zayn growled into his ear as he nipped at it.

A groan escaped from Louis as a knee pressed up between his legs. He tried to press his legs together so Zayn wouldn’t feel the growing bulge there, but from the smirk on Zayn’s face, Louis guessed it was too late.

“Now I think a little punishment in order,” Zayn said with the same smirk still on his face.

Louis blanched. Punishment, that meant whips and rope and pain right? So why instead had Zayn pressed his lips to Louis’ neck? Louis could feel him beginning to suck and nip as he evidently made a mark. His blood began to rush and his heart began to pound when he felt the sharp scrape of what had to be Zayn’s fangs. His heart was beating erratically as Zayn began to move his thigh and grind up into Louis. Moans were falling from Louis’ lips as the assault continued and a warm burn was beginning to grow in his stomach and then…

It stopped.

The warm heat that had been pressed against Louis’ body was gone, as were the lips and sharp teeth and the thigh between his legs. A groan fell from his lips along with sharp pants as he tried to catch his breath. Then he realised what had happened, Zayn had built him up only to leave him hanging in revenge; punishment. With a growl Louis reached down to touch himself through his jeans only to have his arm yanked away.

“Ah, ah, ah Louis. Only I get to touch,” Zayn growled as he released Louis’ hand and watched it drop obediently. “Good boy, now come sit down and finish your breakfast.”

It had the desired effect. Louis was now pliant and soft as Zayn guided him back to the table and once again pulled Louis across his lap. Louis let his head drop into the space between Zayn’s neck and shoulders as the other boy began to cut up bits of pancakes and strawberries. So out of it was Louis that he didn’t even realise what was happening until the fork holding a mix of strawberries and pancake was held to his lips.

“Come on Louis, open up.” That simple command was all it took for Louis to drop open his mouth and begin to eat the food.

“Good boy,” Zayn praised making Louis tingly all over.

That’s the way Louis’ first breakfast in the Malik house continued. The two boys sat in a comfortable silence, Zayn feeding them both and Louis opening his mouth on demand. Louis was slowly coming back to himself as Zayn began to finish up. Only on the final forkful of pancakes and strawberries did Louis bury his face in Zayn’s neck with a sigh.

“You enjoy that?” Zayn asked, being the first one to break the silence.

“Yeah,” Louis replied as Zayn’s hand began to run up his back making him shiver.

“Yeah? You finished it all up good boy.” Louis should have found the continuous praise condescending but instead each time it felt like a thrill of pride raced up his spine, making him curl into Zayn.

“At the orphanage, we never got food like this. Food always had to be cheap and easy to make cause there was so many of us and they couldn’t afford anything expensive. We only got special foods on our birthdays. I always chose pancakes and strawberries but I could only choose one out of the two, so I always chose pancakes cause that’s what the other kids liked better and the strawberries were expensive anyway.” Louis didn’t know why he was telling Zayn this but his mind seemed to scramble to get in control of his mouth as he rambled on. “They never had a lot of money so it was always like that with clothes and everything. S’why I’m always in rags and stuff. Cheap stuff,” Louis yawned, his body feeling strangely light.

“That must have sucked,” Zayn said softly holding the smaller boy closer.

“Mhm, I didn’t mind. The other kids needed it more,” Louis mumbled softly.

“Well, it’s not going to be like that here. You can have whatever you want whenever you want. Whether it be food or clothes,” Zayn told him softly beginning to rock back and forth to settle the boy. “That’s what we’re going to do today. First we need to go to the orphanage and fill in some stuff and then after that I’m going to take you to get whatever clothes you want and as many as you want. How does that sound?”

Zayn didn’t get an answer and when he looked down he had to smile seeing his fertile curled up, fast asleep in his arms, still clutching at his top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Opinions are always helpful and valued!!


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the updated version of chapter 4 minus the errors. Not a new chapter!! Sorry guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is my new fic! Its sort of going to be a mix of the whole vampire/ fertile relationship with a little bit of a alpha/omega twist ;) I hopefully will be updating every Sunday - check my tumblr for updates brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr - Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

The trip to the orphanage was something else for Zayn. Louis had slept the whole way curled up against the door of the car. His soft sniffles and open mouth were suddenly the most adorable things Zayn had ever seen, and god dammit since when did Zayn Malik find things adorable? He ended up having to shake Louis awake when they arrived and the sleepy, disgruntled look on his face was completely worth it, but he’s still soft and pliant and allowed Zayn to guide him up the worn path to the chipped doors of the orphanage. The building itself is worn and crumbling. The dull grey stone work seems to describe the place perfectly. There’s a sign that looks as if it used to read, ‘Bridgestone Orphanage,’ but most of the letters were worn off and some are completely missing all together. Zayn noticed Louis’ reluctant sigh as he reached out to trace the letters, but doesn’t say anything as he knocked on the door.

The sounds of footsteps could be heard from outside. And as they got closer and closer, Louis seemed to become more and more tense to the point where Zayn couldn’t bear to see it.

“Hey, hey, Louis, it’s okay. This is your home remember?” Zayn tried to sooth taking hold of Louis’ hand.

The touch seemed to help as Louis took a deep breath in and focused on Zayn.

“I know. It’s just… I don’t know if you noticed but most humans don’t take to kindly to vampires or their fertiles,” Louis sighed focusing on the pressure of Zayn’s hand around his.

“Yeah, I got that but I got forms and stuff to sign. Otherwise this is going to be far more complicated than needs be,” Zayn told him gently. “Plus this’ll be good for you, like closure or some shit.”

Louis scoffed at that. “Like I need closure from this place. I hated it most of the time I lived here.”

“Yeah but it was your home, the only one you knew at least.”

Before Louis could reply to that the door was thrown open to reveal a plump elderly woman. She stared at the pair in the doorway in shock before focusing in on Louis.

“Louis!” She squealed reaching forward to drag him into a hug.

“Hello, Mrs Dobson,” Louis mumbled into her shoulder as he breathed in the familiar smell of cheap perfume that Mrs Dobson had always worn.

“You, young man, are in A LOT of trouble!” she said suddenly pulling back and holding Louis at arm’s length with a stern look. “Where have you been?! Do you know how worried we all were? I was going to call the police and all this time you were hanging out with..,” she paused and for the first time looked at Zayn. The moment she caught sight of his paled skin and overpowering stance her eyes widened before turning back to a glare at Louis. “..a vampire,” she hissed.

“Hello Mrs Dobson,” Zayn smirked.

“What are you doing here? Get off my property!” The elderly lady demanded glaring at Zayn.

“Now, now, I think we have a lot to talk about, yeah?” Zayn said raising a hand to the back of Louis’ neck to squeeze it.

The pressure made Louis’ eyes flutter shut and his body slump into Zayn’s side. Mrs Dobson watched on with wide eyes before turning back to the vampire.

“I guess – I guess we do,” she mumbled stepping back and allowing the two boys to enter.

“Louis why don’t you go and get your stuff ready while I talk to Mrs Dobson here?” Zayn suggested to the pliant boy, tucked into his side.

Louis merely nodded before straightening himself and stumbling away.

“Go see the other children too Louis, they’ve all been asking for you!” Mrs Dobson shouted after him.

Zayn took this moment to have a quick look around. Standing in the entryway of the Orphanage, he was able to see the condition it was in. The paint was peeling off the bare walls. The floorboards creaked and were staring to rot in places, the stairs didn’t even look safe to climb with the rotted steps and broken banister. This is where Louis had spent 18 years of his life and Zayn had no idea how he had managed it.

“This way, ..?”

“Malik, Mr Malik,” Zayn informed.

“Of course,” scoffed Mrs Dobson. “This way Mr Malik,” she said as she led him towards her office.

The office was sparsely furnished. There was a simple desk that sat in the middle of the room with two chairs on either side. Like the hallway, the paint was peeling off the walls and a damp smell filled the air.

“So, Mr Malik,” Mrs Dobson said as she sat at her desk and gestured for Zayn to take the other, “what on earth could you want with a boy like Louis?”

Zayn’s first reaction was to ask why on earth he wouldn’t want a boy like Louis and then list a thousand reasons why he wants Louis, but he decided that might not be what she was looking for and instead went for the simple truth.

“Louis isn’t a human, like you first suspected. He’s a fertile and also my bond mate,” Zayn told her calmly.

The woman in front of him let out a sigh as she leant forward to place her face in her hands.

“I always knew there was something different about him, you know,” she said as she slowly looked up. “He never fit in, you know. Never made friends, cowered away from the other children. At first I thought maybe he was just shy then I realised it was the other children that wouldn’t go near him. They were frightened of him, would hurl abuse at him. Even the younger kids didn’t like him. You couldn’t leave him alone in a room with for seconds before someone started crying. They did eventually get used to him but I assume it was more of a need than a want.”

“Yes, humans never do take to kindly to vampires or their fertiles,” replied Zayn.

“Yes, what I’m trying to say,” Mrs Dobson continued, “is that I guess I should have expected something like this to happen in the end.”

“Well it’s for Louis’ benefit. He wouldn’t be able to stay here. He’ll be happier with me, better looked after,” Zayn said as he looked around the rotted room.

“He better be, because if I hear one bad thing coming from him about you, I’ll make sure it’s your head on a stake next,” Mrs Dobson threatened.

Zayn couldn’t help but smirk, it was obvious from the elderly woman’s quickening heart that no such thing would happen. Not unless she had allies in the right places.

“I can assure you he’ll be very happy,” Zayn assured.

“In a way it’s a blessing,” Mrs Dobson sighed, defeated.

“How so?” Zayn inquired.

“Louis’ 18th birthday is in 2 months, the law states that after his 18th he can no longer live on these premises and must begin to fend for himself. Heavens knows he’d never have been able to do so.”

“He has me now, there will be no need for that,” Zayn answered quite sharply. The idea of Louis alone and unable to support himself had Zayn’s stomach turning.

“Right, well I suppose I better get some forms sorted or something,” Mrs Dobson flustered around, poking through her desk. “Why don’t you go out to find Louis. I can do it myself.”

With that Zayn stood from the seat at her desk and exited the room. The house seemed quiet when he first stepped out into the crumbling hallway, but through his bond he could feel the fluttering of Louis’ heart. He followed it down the hallway and through a door into a large open room. There were two tattered sofas spread across the room, a TV that looked like it belonged in a 90’s movie and a small selection of toys with four children gathered around them. Among them was Louis.

He was sat with his legs tucked up under him reading a story book to the small children around him. They were keeping their distance but seemed entranced by the older boy in front of them. Every so often he would lift one of the toys around him and use it to re-enact the story in front of him making the children laugh loud and freely. It was obvious the children weren’t comfortable around him but Louis seemed to have them wrapped up in his voice. It was obvious he was a natural at putting the children at easy and that made Zayn fill with pride. That boy would be the father to his offspring some day.

“And they all lived happily ever after!” Louis finished snapping Zayn out of his thoughts.

The children were smiling and bouncing now that the story was finished and had begun to re-enact the story in their own way. Then one caught sight of Zayn.

“You’re not allowed in here mister!” the young boy shouted towards Zayn.

Louis had spun round in horror only to find Zayn and immediately relax. “It’s okay Jonnie, I know him!” Louis smiled, skipping towards Zayn. “This is the guy I told you I’m going to live with remember?”

“Do you have fangs mister?” the young boy, Jonnie, asked curiously.

“Course he does!” Louis answered. “But you have to make him really angry to see them,” Louis joked as he tickled the young boy into laughter.

When they had stopped their antics Louis glanced back up to Zayn to find him looking over them fondly.

“Ready to go?” Zayn asked.

“Think so, my bags by the door.”

“Come on then, say goodbye,” Zayn encouraged.

“Time for me to go guys!” Louis announced to the children around him.

They all grumbled and aw-ed before gathering around Louis and hugging him tight. They may not have been comfortable around him but they had grown to know him as one of their own. As Jonnie broke away he turned to Zayn and put his small fists on his hips.

“If you hurt Louis I’m going to get you!” the young boy hissed and finished with a swift kick to Zayn’s shin.

The young boy watched Zayn closely as he hissed in pain but when no fangs appeared he huffed and moved away.

“Jonnie! You can’t kick!” Louis said in outrage.

“I wanted to see his fangs! You said he had to be angry!” the young boy demanded.

“That doesn’t mean you can kick someone! It’s not very nice!” Louis apprehended as he grabbed hold of Zayn’s arm and with one more shout of goodbye dragged him back in the hall in front of Mrs Dobson.

“Everything is sorted,” she said in a soft voice before turning to Louis. For a moment they just stared at each other and then in a blink of an eye they were holding each other.

“Don’t you ever forget me, Louis!” Mrs Dobson said as she held Louis. “This is still your home no matter what you are! Or who you’re with,” she spared a glance in Zayn’s direction.

“Thank you for everything Mrs Dobson. I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble,” Louis told her as he clung on to the last strand of normality in his life.

“You always were a trouble maker weren’t you,” Mrs Dobson laughed. “Now come on get out of here, I’m sure you have a mansion or something to go live in.”

Louis couldn’t help but feel bad at her words. He was leaving this broken down old home of his to go live in a posh and fancy mansion with food that would be thrown out and items never used and all the while everyone here would be living in the same damn poverty he had been for 17 years of his life.

As if reading his mind Zayn pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Mrs Dobson, “On behalf of Louis and I. Thank you.”

Mrs Dobson took hold of what was an envelope and looked down at it. “What is it?” she asked, puzzled.

“A thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we really must be going.”

The envelope was forgotten about as more goodbyes and hugs were given before finally Zayn and Louis made it back to the car. It wasn’t until they were already driving that Louis finally remembered about it.

“What was in the envelope?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“The one you gave Mrs Dobson.”

“Money.”

“Money?” Louis asked sceptically.

“Yes money,” Zayn repeated.

“Why on earth would you give Mrs Dobson money?” Louis said in disbelief.

“Vampires aren’t all monsters you know Louis, we do occasionally do nice things,” Zayn chuckled.

“Yeah but you only ever do something for a reason,” and Louis had a point, Zayn had never done an act of kindness for no reason. “So really, why would you give money to Mrs Dobson?”

Zayn paused considering his answer.

“You lived in that place for 17 years Louis, in those conditions and it’s horrible. I don’t know how you did it-”

“-I didn’t know any different-”

“So I gave her the money to fix it up, maybe actually take care of the other kids,” Zayn finished.

Louis seemed to consider this before asking, “Yeah but what’s in it for you?”

“It was more for you,” Zayn mumbled embarrassed, “It was your home, it meant a lot to you.”

“So you felt that you should spend money on it, try to make me feel better!” Louis fumed.

“Louis-”

“Don’t pity me Zayn!” Louis snapped. “How much?” he asked after a pause

“Louis, I-”

“How much Zayn?”

“Enough Louis!” Zayn ordered, his eyes flashing dark. “You will not talk to me like that. What’s done is done and how much does not matter.”

“You can’t just-”

“Louis I mean it. I will stop the car right here and punish you!” Zayn warned not once looking to Louis.

Louis watched him with wide eyes before a smirk came over his face, “You wouldn’t.”

Suddenly Zayn swung the car to the side of the road and roughly pulled on the breaks, causing the whole car to jerk.

“Take off your seat belt,” Zayn commanded.

Louis stared at him wide eyed before numbly shaking his head, no.

“Louis, do not test me!”

When Louis still didn’t move, Zayn unbuckled the seat belt himself and dragged Louis out of his seat and into his lap. In a flash he had unbuttoned Louis’ trousers and was pulling them down, leaving him in only his boxers.

“Zayn! Zayn no, please,” Louis begged.

Instead of listening, Zayn simply turned Louis over and bent him over his legs. It was difficult in the cramped conditions of the car but Louis was small and Zayn made him fit. Louis was beginning to struggle and beg as he realised that yes, Zayn was very much serious.

“Louis stop right now or I’ll strip you and do this outside,” Zayn commanded in a deep voice.

Louis immediately went limp in his arms but began to whimper and whine.

“I think 15 would be enough, what do you think Lou?” Zayn teasingly asked.

Louis let out a particular loud whimper at this as Zayn ran a gentle hand of comfort down his back to settle him before lifting a hand and sharply bringing it down on Louis’ left ass cheek. Louis let out a shocked shout of pain as he tensed up before and a shiver went through him and he went limp with a moan.

“Count them out for me Louis,” Zayn ordered.

“O-one,” Louis stuttered out after a pause.

Zayn lifted his hand again before doing the same on Louis’ right ass check receiving the same reaction.

“T-two.”

This went on for another 5 slaps before Louis began to struggle. Zayn quickly took hold of the situation, grabbing Louis’ wrists in one of his hands and bringing them behind his back, effectively immobilising the struggling boy in his lap.

The assault on Louis’ ass continued, Zayn making sure to mix it up by not allowing Louis to guess where he would hit next. He delivered slaps to each ass cheek and the bottoms of his thighs so Louis was left with no idea where the next hit would land. With each slap Louis’ voice seemed to get weaker and weaker as his breathing rapidly increased. After each slap he’d let out a shout before a moan. By the time there was one slap left, Zayn could feel Louis’ hard cock pressed up against his thigh and Zayn himself wasn’t doing much better. When the final slap was landed, Zayn released Louis’ hands.

“Fifteen,” Louis breathed out.

Not being able to resist Louis began to grin down on Zayn’s thigh trying to get some relief but Zayn quickly stopped him, pulling him onto a sitting position on his lap.

“Ah, ah Louis. Only good boys get to cum,” Zayn condescended.

Again Louis let out a whimper as tears began to fill his eyes. He’d just been spanked, his cock was so hard it hurt and he’d let Zayn down.

“Sh, it’s okay Lou, don’t cry. You did good,” Zayn assured. “You took your punishment and now it’s all over. You’ll know better for next time.”

Louis nodded his head against Zayn’s chest as his arms were wrapped around him. For a moment, the two sat there, arms wrapped around each other before Zayn spoke.

“Right back in your seat then, we still have to go and get clothes and all sorted for you,” he said as he shifted Louis back over to the passenger seat.

Now getting a clear look at Louis, he couldn’t help but smirk. Louis’ cheeks were flushed to match his bitten red and swollen lips. His crystal blue eyes were once again glazed over and fists clamped tight. Glancing down at his trousers, Zayn could see the obnoxious lump sticking from the front that was obviously Louis’ painful erection. Zayn made a nose of content at the sight as Louis let out a whine. He quickly reached out a hand to rub at the back of the smaller boy’s neck to help ground him as he started up the car.

By the time they reached the main shopping area of the town, Louis was still slightly out of it, allowing Zayn to help him out of the car and guide him down the street. The first order of business Zayn had to attend to was getting Louis’ bracelet changed. Everyone had to wear one and it wasn’t often that they were changed unless you grew out of them, but occasionally a vampire would buy their fertile a new one out of ownership. Louis however would need a complete new one seeing as he was proclaiming him as a human.

As they reached the designated shop, Louis didn’t even blink an eye as he was guided inside, or when Zayn placed him in front of the counter or when his wrist was taken hold of sharply. He did, however, let out a pained sound as the bracelet he had worn for years was snapped from his wrist

“What’d you do that for?” Louis demanded with slightly slurred words as he glared at the man, whom he had just noticed, stood in front of him, holding his now broken bracelet.

“Louis,” Zayn warned in his ear with a quick pat to his still sore bum.

Louis jumped at the contact before shrinking, embarrassed, into Zayn’s side.

“We’re just getting you a new one, a proper one yeah?” Zayn assured him. “Would you like to pick it or will I?” he asked gently.

The man at the counter snorted at this and Zayn knew it was because he wasn’t used to a vampire giving his fertile for permission for something like this but Zayn didn’t care. If he really wished it he could probably have this man out of his job in several seconds. He was feeling slightly kinder today so decided to ignore it as Louis looked conflicted.

“How about I just help yeah?” Zayn suggested receiving a nod from Louis.

The assistant brought out trays upon trays of differently designed bracelets, all of which were red.

Turning to the sales man Zayn sharply asked, “And you can guarantee that these are all unique pieces yes?”

“Of course sir, nothing but out best for our clients and of course you can have them personalised with your name for ownership reasons etcetera,” the man assured not sparing a glance at Louis.

“That wouldn’t be necessary,” Zayn spoke before turning to Louis. “What do you think sweetheart, see one you like?”

Louis didn’t have time to register the pet name as he eyed the displays in front of him. There were hundreds in front of him and each one was different. Some had names on them or tags like a dog collar to plain simple ones, ones with bits of jewellery attached and even ones that looked like they were encrusted with real diamonds. He had no idea where to begin.

Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle and Louis’ reaction. He looked so entranced yet so undecided as he stared down at them all, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

“I’m just going to go over here and get sizes and stuff sorted. You just keep looking and let me know when you’ve found one,” Zayn told Louis as he kissed the top of his head and walked towards the sales assistant.

Louis could faintly hear the man and Zayn discussing sizes and width but wasn’t paying much attention because he’d found it. Found the one he wanted. It was about 2 inches thick, thicker than the standard 1 inch, with a simple thick chain hooking it together but what really caught Louis’ attention was the lock and key. The key had a link attached to it that would attach it to the bracelet of a vampire and Louis could see it in his head now. Zayn with that key attached to his own bracelet having the control over when and where Louis could take the bracelet off, as well as a slightly simpler image of ownership. The collar itself was simple, decorated with black swirls and spirals, signifying that the fertile wearing it had a vampire mate and in the very centre of the bracelet was three little hooks each one holding a bell. It was made of rich leather but the inside had a soft lining where it would lie against Louis’ wrist comfortably. It was perfect.

Louis didn’t know how long he stood there just staring at the bracelet but finally he was shook out of his thoughts by a gentle pressure of a hand on his back. Zayn was back and staring down at Louis expectantly with a smile.

“See one you like babe?” Zayn asked softly.

Scared of his voice, Louis simple nodded and pointed to the bracelet as a blush crept up his neck. Zayn couldn’t help the way his eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t expected Louis to go for something so… submissive, but Louis wanted it so Zayn would get it. He called back the sales assistant who quickly readied and adjusted the bracelet before handing it to Zayn to place on Louis.

With a shaking hand, Louis held out his wrist submissively to Zayn who gentle wrapped the bracelet around the shaking form and hooking it together. It fit perfectly and the red colour of the bracelet stood out against Louis’ sun kissed skin. Next, the sales assistant handed over the lock that Zayn quickly latched onto the bracelet and couldn’t help but stare at the way Louis seemed to relax into it and immediately got pliant.

“God boy Louis,” Zayn praised, running his fingers through Louis’ hair and scratching at his scalp. “You did so good. Picked your own beautiful bracelet.”

Louis sunk into his side and made a happy mewling sound as he cuddled into Zayn. He watched happily as Zayn hooked the key onto his own bracelet and couldn’t help but reach out and touch it.

“Excuse me sir?” the salesman interrupted. “But this particular bracelet can be adjusted to become a collar and comes with an attachable lead for a small price if you’re interested?”

Zayn looked down at Louis who was still pressed into him.

“What you think Lou, would you like that? Me putting a collar round that pretty neck of yours and being able to control you, make you go where I want, tugging you along, maybe tying you up places?” Zayn whispered hotly to Louis.

Louis’ breathing got heavier as he let out a moan and pressed further into Zayn. Through his jeans, Zayn could feel Louis hardening against him again, which wasn’t helping Zayn’s situation much.

“Yes or no Louis, use your words,” Zayn ordered.

“Please! Please yes Zayn,” Louis stuttered out jumbling his words.

“Good boy, okay if you want it,” Zayn chuckled before turning to the assistant. “We’ll take it.”

“Of course sir, just this way to the counter please.”

Zayn went to move but with Louis wrapped round him he couldn’t get far without falling.

“Come on Louis, let go so I can buy you your bracelet.” Louis let out a negative sound, grumbling as he cuddled closer to Zayn.

“Fine then we’ll just take it off and not get it,” Zayn demanded causing Louis to let out a shout before stumbling backwards. “Thank you Louis.”

While Zayn paid, Louis slowly came back to it, panting heavily as if he had just run a marathon. His cock felt like it had been heavy all day but Louis knew better than to touch and risk another punishment from Zayn.

By the time Zayn had come back Louis had been able to slow his breathing and his cock was now a semi, which was slightly easier to deal with. That was until he noticed the bag in Zayn’s hand that obviously contained Louis’ leash, and suddenly all his previous thoughts came flooding back. He imagined himself crawling along the floor with Zayn tugging at his leash and tying him up against the bed post and leaving him there for the night. Suddenly his ragging hard on was back and his hand flew to his neck as if he could feel the tug of the collar.

“Never thought of you to be a kinky one,” Zayn chuckled taking hold of the hand round Louis’ neck and holding it in his own.

Louis let out a shocked sound but his mind was still too slow to come up with a snarky comeback, and instead he just let out a whine. When Zayn glanced over at him his breath seemed to be sucked out of him. Louis had one hand over his crotch handing the obvious lump. It was the hand with the new bracelet that stood out so sharp against his skin. His eyes were still glazed over and his face flushed. Zayn just wanted to press him up against a wall and have his way with him. Unfortunately Louis still needed clothes and he doubted the small bag of rags that were currently in his car would do it.

“Right,” Zayn began tugging Louis out of the shop, “We’re going to get this done quick and then go straight home. I know a guy that’s a personal shopper. We’ll get him to take your measurement and then he’ll drop by the tomorrow with stuff.”

With that he was dragging Louis down the street.

“Oh look at him! Isn’t he just the sweetest thing you ever saw!” squealed the guy that Louis had earlier been introduced to. Joshua, the personal shopper. “Come here and give us a twirl babe!”

The man who looked in his early 30’s took hold of Louis’s hand and spun him around causing Louis to stumble in his state.

“Now, now Joshua, this one’s mine,” Zayn teased with an underlying warning, that made a shiver run down Louis’ spin, yes, he was Zayn’s.

“Oh don’t fuss Zaynie I’m just admiring!” Joshua chuckled taking one last look at Louis. “Right then babe, strip for us and we’ll see what we have!”

Louis glanced up in shock at Zayn who watched him carefully. They were currently stood in a private room in the back of the tailors that Joshua owned. There were several curved sofas placed along the room along with a teapot and several cups. One of which was in Zayn’s hand as he sat and watched what was going on.

“Come on, Louis. Joshua told you to do something,” Zayn warned giving Louis a look.

Louis looked uncertain as he began to squirm and grip at his new bracelet. “Do I - do I have to take everything off?” Louis mumbled glancing at Zayn.

“Just down to your boxers,” Zayn assured.

Louis began to shakily pull off the clothes that Zayn had earlier given him, right down to his boxers and finally he was stood in the middle of the room with nothing but the small amount of material wrapped around him and a blush on his cheeks. Zayn couldn’t help but admire his curvy form. He had thick muscular thighs and arms, yet a large delicious ass. Zayn couldn’t wait to get him naked in bed.

“Oh aren’t you just handsome,” Joshua teased as he walked round Louis. “Might be difficult to get him some trousers but the rest will be a breeze,” he addressed to Zayn. “Spread your legs for my darling,” Joshua ordered as he lifted the measuring tape from his belt. “Let’s see what we’ve got to work with here.”

By the end of the hour, Louis had been measured up and down and all the way around. Zayn had got bored within the first twenty minutes and had taken to scrolling through his phone; occasional directing his opinion on what Louis should wear alongside prompting Louis to say what he wanted. Louis had never had free reign of the clothes he wanted to buy so he had no idea what choices he had. This caused Zayn and Joshua to suggest a lot of things. All of which were hastily scribbled down in Joshua’s notebook alongside Louis’ measurements. By the end of the hour Louis was exhausted from standing so long, so when Joshua told them he would meet them out front, as to record everything down, while Louis got changed; Louis very much looked forward to sitting down. Zayn, on the other hand, had other ideas.

The moment the door closed behind Joshua, Zayn had Louis pinned up against the wall, mouth attacking Louis’ neck causing him to wither beneath him.

“Do you realise,” Zayn panted into Louis’ neck, “how fucking delicious you look?”

Louis moaned at his words and tried to press up against Zayn and at the same time push him away. They were in a shop for god’s sake.

“Standing there in those tiny boxers, acting like you have no idea what you’re doing to me,” Zayn grinded into Louis as he said the words.

“Zayn…” Louis moaned. “No, shop” he mumbled unable to string together a sentence when he could feel Zayn’s hard on pressed against his thigh.

Instead of listening to him, Zayn grinded into Louis further, causing both boys to moan as pleasure seemed to course through them. Zayn grabbed hold of Louis’ ass and marvelled at the firmness of it as he began to knead into it. Louis groaned at the feeling, the sting from earlier only adding more pleasure as his head dropped backwards, revealing his bare neck. Zayn quickly latched onto it as he used his hold on Louis’ ass to lift him causing Louis to quickly wrap his legs around Zayn’s waist, and allowed himself to be carried to one of the many sofas. Zayn dropped down onto the sofa with Louis on top of him, as he continued to suck at the younger boy’s neck, Louis began to shift in his hold to grind down on him. Seeming to get the perfect angle, a groan was ripped from both boys’ simultaneously and Zayn’s hand wandered under the waist band of Louis’ boxers and closer to his ass. Just as things were about to go further there was a band on the door.

“Zayn if you have sex on that sofa I am never helping you out again!” Joshua’s voice carried into the room.

Louis let out a squeak and quickly jumped off of the other boy as Zayn simple dropped his head with a groan.

“Fucking cock blocker,” Zayn mumbled under his breath. “Alright then, hurry up and get dressed, the sooner we get home the sooner we can get back to that,” Zayn grunted pulling himself from the sofa and leaving the room before he just bent Louis over and took him there and then. Fuck Joshua and he’s cock-blocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Opinions are always helpful and valued!!


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is my new fic! Its sort of going to be a mix of the whole vampire/ fertile relationship with a little bit of a alpha/omega twist ;) I hopefully will be updating every Sunday - check my tumblr for updates brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr - Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5  
“Get in,” Zayn demanded as he pushed Louis roughly through his bedroom door.

Before Louis could even blink the door was closed and he was pinned up against it, his hands held above his head as Zayn began to attack his neck. A moan was ripped from him as he felt Zayn begin to nip, fangs bared, right above Louis’ pulse point. It was on a particular harsh nip that Louis’ eyes flew right open

And he immediately made eye contact with none other than one Liam Payne; second most feared vampire at school and someone Louis really didn’t want to meet with a hard dick.

“Good, I’m here just in time,” Liam said calmly, as he stood from the chair he’d be sitting on, as if he wasn’t seeing his best friend attempting to eat his fertile against a wall.

Louis began to shove and push at Zayn to try and get him to back up from where he was still attacking Louis’ neck, but the attempt just made Zayn growl in anger.

“Why are you here Liam?” Zayn spat, making no attempt to remove himself from Louis.

“You know why I’m here Zayn,” Liam replied in the same calm almost bored tone. “I’m stopping you from making a mistake.”

“And how would you know if I was about to make a mistake?” Zayn spun around angrily to face Liam, leaving Louis panting against the wall.

“Oh, so you weren’t about to take him right there, or did I really just imagine that whole thing?” Liam replied.

“I’d hate to think about what goes on in your head.” Zayn hissed under his breath.

“Zayn stop this,” Liam warned.

“Stop what Liam?”

“Have you even talked to him?”

“Liam-”

“Explained this to him?”

“Zayn-” Louis tried.

“Enough!” Zayn shouted making everyone fall silent. “Louis go for a shower.”

“But-”

“Not up for discussion Louis!” Zayn ordered.

Zayn watched him go with a dejected look and hunched shoulders, grumbling nonsense about him as he went. Seething, Zayn turned to Liam.

“Now tell me Liam,” Zayn began as he began to stalk towards his best friend, eyes filled with nothing but anger. “What brings you round to interrupt my time?”

Liam knew his place, he knew Zayn was in a higher position that him and he knew that Zayn was far more powerful but he also knew he was but he was also one of Zayn’s only friends and he that meant standing up to him and trying to talk sense into him.

“Have you even thought this through?” Liam asked sharply. “Have you spoke to him? Explained to him what needs to happen? Or did you really think you could just get away with going with the flow?”

“I was going to explain!” Zayn snapped.

“Really because that certainly didn’t look like you were explaining!” Liam barked back referring to the early show Louis and Zayn had put on.

Zayn slumped down on the sofa as the severity of the situation hit him. He nearly lost control, he could have broken Louis. He was Louis’ vampire, his lover, his soulmate. He should be protecting Louis not hurting him.

“You know the longer you leave it the worse it’s going to become,” Liam said, now in a gentler voice, said as he sat down beside him. “Now you two have made the connection, both your pheromones will be running wild, effecting each other. Eventually you are going to lose control and you won’t have time to explain to him.”

“I know Liam,” Zayn heavily sighed bearing his head in his hands.

“And not to mention, I’ve been asking round school. Apparently no one knows much about him other than he is extremely clumsy which sounds nothing like a fertile, unless they are being denied blood. I bet Louis hasn’t tasted blood since he was born,” Liam warned. “He’ll be getting sick soon, really sick and unless he gets blood, specifically your blood, he’ll die.”

A choked gasp escaped Zayn. He couldn’t even think, comprehend, the idea of Louis dying not so soon after just finding him.

“I don’t know what to do Liam,” he choked out.

“Yes you do Zayn, it’s in your blood,” Liam softly assured him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Talk to him, explain everything, then bond with him. Honestly what can go wrong? I really don’t think he’s going to deny you, especially after what I saw today and anyway-”

Liam continued to ramble on but Zayn had long stopped paying attention.

Something was tugging in the bottom of Zayn’s stomach, it almost felt like arousal. Not to mention the heady smell that seemed to be filling the air around him. Sitting up straight Zayn sniffed the air sharply. Realising what it was, Zayn tensed under Liam’s hold on his shoulder. Not seeming to notice Liam continued to ramble on about how it was natural for Zayn to worry about what was best for his fertile but in the end he would know deep inside, that was until Zayn stood sharply with a growl.

“What’s wrong?” Liam blinked in confusion.

“That little shit!” Zayn growled storming over to the bathroom door and pulling down the handle, finding it conveniently locked.

From inside the bathroom, they heard a very loud, not-very-masculine, squeak, that Zayn had no doubt in his mind hand came from Louis.

“Louis! Open this door this instant!” Zayn called through the door banging on it again.

“Zayn!” Liam stammered, appalled. “What are you doing!”

“Louis!” Zayn tried again, angrily. “What do you think you are doing in there!”

“N-nothing?” came Louis’ quivering voice from the other side of the door.

“So you didn’t just have your hand on your dick having a nice little wank!” Zayn scowled ignoring the scandalised gasp that came from Liam’s direction.

“N-no,” Louis stuttered.

“Open the door Louis!”

“No!” Louis called back in an attempt of defiance.

“Louis, I swear to God open this door right now before I break it down, drag you out and punish you butt naked in front of Liam!”

There was a shriek and the sound of stumbling feet before the door clicked and slowly swung open. Louis stood in the threshold wrapped in a towel, droplets of water dripping down his chest and his hair plastered to his face, flushed red.

Zayn took one step forward, grabbed Louis by his biceps and dragged him out of the bathroom before pinning him up against the wall beside the bathroom door. Louis let out a gasp as his back hit the wall and he realised just how much trouble he was in.

“Don’t ever let me catch you touching yourself again without my permission,” Zayn fumed.

“Only I can touch, understood?” he growled lowly.

Not able to find his voice Louis simply nodded at the vampire towering over him with apparently wasn’t what he was looking for cause Zayn’s grip only tightened.

“I said understood?” Zayn repeated, sterner this time.

“Y-yes” Louis stammered out.

“Good,” Zayn released Louis, who almost collapsed with the way his legs felt like jelly below him.

“Now go and get changed and make yourself presentable, we have a guest,” Zayn ordered, pushing Louis in the direction of the walk in closet.

Once the closet door was closed behind Louis, Zayn turned to Liam with a helpless expression.

“What the hell do I do?” he panicked.

“You tell him Zayn,” Liam repeat exasperated. “It’s as simple as that.”

“Simple? Liam!” Zayn shouted back, waving his hands around. “Nothing about this situation is simple! He knows nothing about our culture, about himself, about how society expects him to act! You saw the way he was earlier, his stubborn, refuses to do as he’s told and half the time he acts like he’s afraid of me!”

“Of course he’s like that Zayn! Did you really expect any different?” Liam remarked. “He was raised by humans. The first thing they teach their kids is that we are evil, blood sucking demons!”

“Then what do I do?”

“Prove them wrong!”

There was a pause as the two boys stood facing each other. Both stared helplessly at the other, Zayn’s eyes full of desperation and confusion while Liam looked at him full of encouragement and strength just like always.

“He won’t listen-”

“Yes he will Zayn,” Liam interrupted.

“It’s in his blood to believe everything that comes out of you stupid mouth,” he said with a gentle smile

“Stupidly intelligent,” Zayn smirked back.

“Yeah right. Look why don’t I stay and help you explain everything, Might make it easier on the two of you, less intense,” Liam suggested and bless him, his brown puppy eyes were staring up at Zayn all filled with trust and support and honestly how was Zayn meant to turn him down.

“What about Danielle?”

“Who’s Danielle?” Louis asked as he appeared out of the closet doors, dressed in a pair of Zayn’s sweats, rolled up at the bottoms, and one of Zayn’s old shirts that came to his mid thigh. Really Zayn just wanted to pick him up and snuggle him while simultaneously fucking him against the wall.

“Don’t be nosey,” he said instead.

“It’s okay Zayn,” Liam laughed. “Danielle’s my fertile, she’s also carrying my child.”

The gentle smile that lit of Liam’s features was pretty damn close to sparkling. A fond look had taken over his eyes as they glazed over and he seemed to drift off into his own little world.

“She’s pregnant?!” Louis cried, “With like a baby?”

Zayn had to laugh at the partially shocked partially horrified look that came over Louis’ features. Liam also snapped out of his daze to smile at Louis.

“Yes Louis, with a baby,” Liam mused. “Just like you will be one day.” Liam glanced him up and down.

“W-what?!” Louis screeched.

“Okay Liam! I think that’s enough baby talk for now don’t you?” Zayn interjected grabbing hold of Louis’ arm and pulling him towards the sofa.

“I’m not getting pregnant!” Louis shrieked.

“Not yet you’re not,” Liam smirked causing Louis to go into a tizzy.

“Not helping Liam!” Zayn hissed sitting Louis down.

“Fine, right, sorry. Anyway Louis we need to talk,” Liam finished gently.

“I’m not getting pregnant!” Louis repeated covering his ears.

“Louis!” Zayn snapped, taking hold of Louis arms and bring them down to his side. “This is not about you getting damn pregnant-”

“Yet,” Liam interjected

“-It’s serious and we need you to listen, got it?”

Louis nodded.

“Louis,” Zayn warned.

“Y-yeah. I got it,” Louis mumbled back.

“Good. So Louis you know you’re a fertile now, yes?” Liam asked.

“Yeah.”

“And Zayn is your vampire.”

“Liam he knows all this,” Zayn interrupted in an impatient tone flopping down beside Louis, crossing his legs and throwing his arm behind Louis on the back of the sofa. Louis should probably feel imposed on with Zayn practically on top of him but actually it was rather comfortable for him and he almost found himself snuggling into Zayn, almost.

“Well I’m here to tell you about bonding,” Liam continued as if Zayn had said nothing.

“Why does this feel like a sex talk you’d get from your parents?” Louis asked, confused, glancing from Liam to Zayn who was refusing to look at him.

“Cause it kinda is,” Zayn mumbled to him as Liam continued on.

“The first thing you need to know about the bond is there’s three steps. First one, you and Zayn have already completed. You have to meet. It can be as simple as making eye contact or could even take you actually talking or touching. Obviously it didn’t take much for you two. Next step is the blood sharing-”

“What sharing?” Louis screeched as his eyebrows disappeared into his fringe.

“Blood sharing,” Liam blinked. “You know, you drink his blood, he drinks yours-”

“No, no way!” Louis said getting to his feet with staring wide eyes at Liam and Zayn. “I’m not drinking blood, not your blood! That’s, that’s disgusting!”

Zayn sighed and rubbed his forehead. “It’s not working Liam,” he groaned.

“Give me your arm Zayn,” Liam insisted.

Zayn give Liam a look before slowly holding out his arm in Liam’s direction. Taking hold of Zayn’s wrist, Liam pulled back his sleeve before slashing his nail hard and fast down Zayn’s forearm. Zayn gasped at the sharp pain while Louis gasped in shock that soon turned into a moan as the smell hit him. It smelt… good. Like really good. Sort of musky and dark and god did Louis want to lick it.

Without even realising it Louis was on his knees in front of Zayn with his head tipped to the side and his lips parted, as a sign of submission, as he breathed heavily. His eyes were glossed over and transfixed on the blood oozing out of Zayn’s arm looking like chocolate against his dark skin. Man Louis really wanted to lick him… maybe all over.

Liam watched on with a humorous look as Zayn watched Louis, his eyes wide and pupils dialated. Just as Zayn looked like he was going to reach forward and attach himself to Louis, Liam spoke again.

“Bring him up Zayn,” Liam instructed softly looking to his best friend.

“What?” Zayn blinked glancing up with hazy eyes.

“Bring him up. He’s in a sort of subspace, you need to bring him back up gentle.”

Zayn glanced back down to the kneeling fertile in front of him that was still panting, eyes fixed on Zayn’s arm that had sense healed over. Zayn didn’t think he wanted Louis to move. In fact he quite liked him in this position.

“Louis… Louis babe, come back to me,” Zayn said softly.

Louis let out a whimper as he blinked quickly but didn’t otherwise move.

“Come on Louis. Look up at me.” Reluctantly, Louis glanced up to him eyes still hazy.

“Come here darling,” Zayn instructed, helping Louis to his feet and back up beside him on the couch.

Once Louis was settled happily back in Zayn’s arms, they all sat in silence for a moment listening to Louis’ breath finally evening out again.

“You back with us Louis?” Liam asked softly.

“Yeah I think so,” Louis whispered still feeling kinda floaty.

Zayn chuckled pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ hair and brushing his hand though Louis’ soft fringe. Louis now tucked into Zayn’s side was surprisingly content with the arms wrapped around him and knew he’d be reluctant to move.

“Feel good pet?” Zayn asked him gently.

“Mmm,” Louis mumbled back, burying his head into Zayn’s side.

“Focus please you two. Still have a lot to go through,” Liam argued pulling them out of their bubble. “So now we’ve covered the blood sharing part-”

“I’m still not happy about that-”

“You looked happy enough on your knees,” Zayn smirked earning an elbow in the ribs from Louis.

“Finally is-”

“Sex!” Zayn cheered making Louis giggle.

“Yes but it’s more complicated than that-”

“Wait sex is actually part of it?!” Louis sounded astounded.

“Uh yeah but it’s not just sex. Like I said it’s more complicated. The basics are yeah you have sex but it’s what happens during the sex. It usually where the blood sharing happens for most couples. You know that fertiles have to feed of their vampire’s right?” Liam asked.

“Uh, no?” Louis replied looking confusedly between Liam and Zayn. “I didn’t know.”

Liam sighed and gave Zayn a pointed look.

“Well now you do. That’s the reason why your balance is so off. You probably get hurt and sick really easily too don’t you?” Liam continued.

Louis thought back to that time that he fell asleep with his hair wet one night for the first time and was sick for 2 weeks and all the other times that he’d accidentally hit up against something and the next day had a big blue bruise and all the times that he’d tripped over invisible objects or banged into someone. Yeah, that explained a lot.

“Right so every fertile has like a part of the vampire that they feed off. So it could be like their neck, or their wrist it doesn’t really matter where but it sort of has to be easily accessible for when you need to feed.”

“I have a question,” Louis piped up raising his hand like he was in school. “What happens if I don’t… ‘feed’?”

“You die.” Liam simply stated. “It’s a known fact that from birth that all fertiles need blood to survive.”

“Then why am I alive?” Louis pointed out. “I’ve never had blood.”

Liam looked at him closely. “Again it’s complicated, obviously this sort of situation has never happened before,” Liam told, referring to Louis’ lack of parents. “It’s believed that the blood our parents gave us just strengthens us but it isn’t necessary for your survival. We think that it’s only when the first stage of the bond happens that fertile bodies begin to rely on blood and again it can only be the blood of their vampire. Any other blood would poison them and no doubt kill them.”

“Right…” Louis replied trying to take in everything he was being told. “And how often do I need to ‘feed’?” Louis scrunched his nose up at the idea.

“Up to twice a day sometimes less sometimes more. Zayn will be the only one able to tell when you need feed,” Liam assured.

“Back to the sex part then,” Zayn encouraged.

“Right yeah, so like during the… sex,” Liam soundly looked uncomfortable. “You’ll probably feed off Zayn, and then when like Zayn, um, when he…”

“Oh for gods sake Liam,” Zayn hissed become annoyed at Liam’s stuttering. “When I cum in you, Louis, we’ll knot.”

Louis looked appalled by this and stared wide eyed at Zayn. “Knot, like… like dogs do?”

“Yeah just like dogs.” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“You’ll be tied together and then the bond is complete when Zayn feeds off you during it,” Liam continued, face turning gradually redder. “In the future when you go into heat-”

“What the hell!” Louis screeched. “Heat! But that’s like-”

“Dogs, yes we know Louis,” Zayn said clamping a hand over Louis’ mouth so Liam could continue.

“In the future when you go into heat,” Liam tried again. “The only thing that will break it is if Zayn knots you. Heat usually starts about a month after the bond is completed and happens about once a month. It’s also the only time you’ll get pregnant but pills can be used to prevent that,” Liam finished face now bright red.

There was a long pause in which Louis seemed to be stunned into silence as the two vampires watched for his reaction. When it finally came it was slow but built up.

“That’s… that’s just… weird!” Louis jumped to his feet again moving away from the two vampires. “No this is crazy, just, fuck off, this isn’t real, you’re just messing with me and… I can’t do this!” He turned to reach for the door handle when Zayn suddenly appeared beside him with a fierce glare.

“You can’t leave,” Liam pointed out.

“Watch me,” Louis growled shoving past Zayn and going to open the door.

“You’ll die.” Liam still hadn’t moved from where he sat on the sofa and was shockingly calm for what they were discussing.

“I’ve survived this long, I think I can survive a bit longer,” Louis retorted with a fierce look as he swung the door open.

“It’s too late now, the bonds already started, if you leave now you’ll both die.”

Silence filled the room as Louis stood facing the now open door, not moving.

“Both of us?” he asked quietly after a pause of hesitation.

“Yup both of us,” Zayn said from Louis’ left. “It’s not just you anymore Louis… it’s both of us.”

Louis shut the door and stormed back over to the sofa throwing himself back down onto it with a frustrated sigh. Looks like he was here to stay then.

——————-

Later that night when Louis and Zayn were getting ready for bed, Louis couldn’t get something out of his head. He was lying sprawled out on the bed as Zayn tidied up the clothes he had left lying around the room as he changed when he finally voiced his concerns.

“Zayn?” Louis asked softly into the steadily darkening room.

“Hm?” Zayn confirmed he was listening as he turned on the bedside lamp and got onto the bed beside Louis.

Louis turned onto his side, back facing Zayn, as he stared out the floor to ceiling window next to him, into the dark. Encouragingly Zayn stroked his fingers through Louis’ hair, occasionally scratching at his scalp until Louis relaxed into him.

“Why haven’t you completed the bond with me yet?” Louis asked quietly, his insecurities coming to light.

Zayn let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer to him so they were pressed chest to back.

“You weren’t ready,” was Zayn’s only answer.

“I’m ready now,” Louis tried but the quiver in his voice gave him away.

“No you’re not,” Zayn told him softly kissing the side of his head softly.

“But I’m dying,” Louis whimpered as a tear rolled down his face. “I don’t want to die.”

At the sight of wet cheeks, Zayn spun Louis around to face him before pulling him in tight.

“Shh, Louis, it’s okay, you’re not going to die. I won’t let you,” Zayn reassured. “And anyway if you die, I die and that would be tragic wouldn’t it?”

Louis let out a startled, wet laugh at that, before burying further into Zayn’s chest gripping tightly at him. Zayn thought he was rather like a koala bear they way he wrapped himself around him. Not that Zayn really minded. In fact after panting, breathless Louis this was his favourite.

“I’ll bond with you soon Louis,” Zayn said now serious. “But you have so much to learn first, so much to understand. We’re going back to school tomorrow and you’ll be moved into the fertile classes. I’ll introduce you to Harry and Niall and they’ll help me and Liam look after you. Then you’ve just got to learn.”

Louis let out a grunting sound, trying to blink his eyes open. He still had so much to ask, he didn’t want to sleep yet but Zayn’s arms were so warm and comfortable around him. He was slowly become used to falling asleep like this.

“Sh, go to sleep Louis, we can talk more tomorrow. We’ve got plenty of time yet,”

Zayn lied softly into his ear as Louis slowly let himself be wrapped in the darkness.

Zayn knew it was wrong to lie to him but it was the only reassurance he could provide. They didn’t have plenty of time. In fact Zayn wasn’t sure if they even had enough. Soon Louis was going to get sick if they didn’t bond and the sicker he got the less in control Zayn would be until they move eventually would die.

Time was running out and the clock was ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Opinions are always helpful and valued!!


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is my new fic! Its sort of going to be a mix of the whole vampire/ fertile relationship with a little bit of a alpha/omega twist ;) I hopefully will be updating every Sunday - check my tumblr for updates brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr - Hope you enjoy!
> 
> So so so sorry for the delay guys!! Had to take on extra shifts at work cause I needed the money which left me with not a lot of time to write but I got there in the end :D Couldn’t be bother to spell check it and stuff so if you see any mistakes please let me know and I will get the fixed right away.

Chapter 6  
Zayn awoke the next morning to Louis grumbling in his ear about some ‘shitty fucking vampire radio technology alarm thingy!’ before a loud crash emitted from behind him and a silent, “Oh.”

“Whayoudoin?” Zayn mumbled, hanging onto the last remnants of sleep.

“Um, I, uh, your alarm fell,” Louis stuttered out.

With a groan, Zayn rolled over onto his back and looked up at Louis who was sitting up beside him. With a glance across the room he could see his alarm, now in several pieces, spread out across the floor on the other side of the room. With a growl he sat up straight.

“Louis,” he said sharply.

“It-it was an accident I couldn’t get it-”

Before he could finish Zayn raised a hand and brought it to the back of Louis’ neck where he squeezed, his thumb just over Louis’ pulse point. Louis immediately fell into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut and his body relaxing into the hold.

“You do not throw things across the room,” Zayn growled into his ear. “Understood?”

“Y-yes,” Louis stuttered out.

“Good boy, now go clean it up,” Zayn ordered getting up from the bed. “I’m going for a shower, we’ve got school today.”

Zayn pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead as he got up and pretended to ignore the groan that came from Louis as he flopped back on the bed.

—————-

“Zaynie!” was the first thing Louis heard as Zayn helped him out of the Range Rover that he had decided to take that day.

The next thing he saw was a blonde haired guy clinging to Zayn like a monkey. As a surge of annoyance went through Louis he stood up straighter and brushed a hand over his new clothes (Joshua had delivered during breakfast with a cheery “If you ever make me get up this early again I’ll burn your wardrobe”) in an attempt to be noticed.

Louis had never really considered himself a jealous person but here now seeing this blonde wrapped around HIS vampire he couldn’t help but want to rip him off Zayn and tear his throat out. Instead he glanced away only to lock eyes with a giant. A curly haired, green eyed, very attractive giant that was watching him with an apprehensive look. He stood with a straight back and clasped hands and Louis immediately wanted to shrink away from his domineering stance.

By now, Zayn had managed to detach the blonde (“How many fucking times Niall, don’t fucking call me that”) who was smirking at him with bright blue eyes that easily put Louis’ own to shame. Zayn took a step away from him, moving closer to Louis, and reached a hand up to fix his already perfect quiff, when Niall spoke again.

“So is this him then! Liam told me everything the other day, he really is a pretty one,” Niall rambled out so fast Louis had trouble understanding him, and is that an accent that he detected?

He watched as Niall came closer to inspect him but also noticed the way the curly haired giant seemed to shadow his every move. It was obvious these two were a couple, a very beautiful one, so much so that Louis felt ashamed to be around them.

“Yes, Niall, Harry this is my Louis,” Zayn with a soft smile, reaching to wrap an arm around Louis’ waist to pull him forward. Louis let out an apprehensive noise as he was forced into the spotlight.

The other two looked over his with strict eyes before Niall seemed to beam brightly all teeth and lip.

“I’m Niall,” he beamed, it’s definitely an accent, reaching his hand out to Louis who slowly took it, glancing back over to the giant that was watching them carefully.

“That’s Harry,” Zayn explained to him. “He’s Niall’s fertile.”

Louis couldn’t help the look of surprise that came over his face. He had always thought of fertiles as having the same tell tale signs. Small, submissive and pliant, but Harry, Harry’s the opposite. He stands tall, straight back and holds his own. His very nature seems to point that he’s a vampire. The only telltale sign is the way his eyes follow Niall and every time he moves Harry seems to mirror it to accommodate his lanky body.

Niall, mistaking Louis’ surprise for astonishment reached up, with a smirk to play with one of Harry’s curls. “I know, he’s lovely isn’t he,” Niall cooed as Harry’s eyes fluttered closed and he pressed into Niall’s hand with a hum of approval.

“Ye-yes” Louis stuttered out when Niall looked at him expectantly.

Niall’s beam only grew as if the compliment had been directed towards him.

“Well come on then! I want to go get a snack before class starts! Let’s go Hazza!” he beamed taking hold of Harry’s hand and walking in the direction of the school building, dragging Harry behind him.

“Surprised?” Zayn asked with a chuckle watching Louis’ wide eyes follow Harry and Niall. “Don’t worry, I thought Harry was a vampire the first time I saw them too but he’s actually very submissive once Niall can be bothered to tell him what to do,” Zayn smirked

“Is Niall usually…” not able to find a word to describe the way Niall acted Louis instead flapped his hands about hoping Zayn would understand, “like that?”

“Yup, especially in the mornings,” Zayn grumbled taking Louis’ hand and guiding him towards the building.

Now they’re getting closer Louis can feel the nerves building up. He thinks it feels like what a first day at a new school would be except this isn’t a new school, really, it’s just a new him and that’s still pretty damn scary. Zayn’s already told him he’s been transferred into his new classes that are specially designed for fertiles which really just means there is a stronger focus on the vampire aspect of everything from history to English literature. The one thing Louis is most looking forward to though is health class. Everyone takes them but for every species it’s different. Like humans will learn the normal things like safe sex and hygiene, that sort of stuff but for fertiles and vampires it’s completely different. They learn about their particular bodies, how they work, what they do, how they’re sustained not to mention how they affect each other. It’s the one thing Louis’ been most excited about since he found out what he really was.

“You ready?” Zayn asks as they reach the front doors to the school, students already making their way in past them.

“I think the question is are they ready,” Louis plays off making Zayn full out laugh and really Zayn looks lovely when he laughs and Louis defiantly wants to make that happen some more.

“Okay you Sasquatch, let’s go” Zayn chuckled shaking his head fondly.

The moment they enter the crowded hall it seems like everyone’s attention is focused on them. Louis tries to tell himself that it’s because Zayn Malik just walked through the doors but he can already hear the whispers of his name, meaning the rumours have started.

The one thing Louis always hated about this school was their integrated policy. It’s one of the new age school statements, vampire, fertiles and humans all living in sweet harmony. Although the humans and vampires had classes in different wings of the school, the main hallway and locker area was completely integrated meaning that everyone, humans and vampires alike were bustling about, more opportunity for people to see.

Louis held tighter to Zayn’s hand, who in turn wrapped a firm arm around him and growled at a passing vampire that was staring too intently at Louis. Just as Louis felt like tugging on Zayn’s hand and begging him to let him go home, he felt a hand on the small of his back and looked up to find Harry towering beside him and Niall on Harry’s other side, guiding them through the halls. Niall had a hard look on his face now, completely different from earlier this morning when Louis thought he had looked more like an oversized, energetic puppy. Now though he was glaring at anyone that so much glanced in their direction, while Harry’s strong hand on Louis’ back seemed to calm and ground him as much as the tight grip of Zayn’s hand did.

Finally, finally they reach the door the leads through to the vampire/ fertile wing and it feels like hours have passed when really it was just seconds. All Louis really knows was that he was holding his breath for too long. When he finally does breathe out it comes out in a gasp because he’s never been in his wing of the school but there is no denying how beautiful it is compared to the humans wing. It’s all majestic colours and expensive lights compared to the dull, chipped paint and standard lights of the human wing. Everything just looks so much more fancy, for lack of a better word, so much more expensive like someone actually cared that people were going to learn in this environment.

“Well that was exhausting,” Niall blurts out breaking the tension that seemed to surround them.

“For someone so small, you attract a lot of attention,” Harry slurs out in his husky voice, back to watching Louis closely.

“Harry everyone is small to you. You’re just freakishly tall,” Zayn defends causing Louis to smile up at him.

Before anyone replies Liam strides up to them with a bright smile that seems to radiate around him and Louis swears that the vampire is glowing which makes him smirk because Twilight.

“Morning boys!” Liam greets them, all cheery smiles.

“Sorry I’m late, Danielle was having a bit of a rough morning with the morning sickness,” he explains, smile not wavering.

“God Liam,” Niall smirks. “I thought it was the pregnant person that was meant to glow.” And oh Louis wasn’t the only one to notice.

Liam’s cheeks flushed a pale pink that makes Louis giggle because honestly when did Louis’ live become hanging out with vampires and watching them blush because of their pregnant mates. The giggle quickly dies when Liam glances over at him but with a fond look.

“Morning Louis. Seems like you two have made up,” he says referring to way Louis is literally clinging to Zayn at the moment.

“He has his moments,” Zayn replied fondly, bringing a hand up to the back of Louis’ neck and squeezing making Louis’ eyes flutter closed.

“Right well I took the courtesy of picking up Louis’ schedule seeing as I didn’t think you’d want to be spending too much time out there,” Liam pointed towards the hall behind them.

“Thank you,” Louis mumbled out, gratefully taking the schedule Liam was offering him.

He hadn’t even had a chance to look at it before it’s being taken out of his hand by Zayn who stares intently down at it. He seems to be happy with what he sees because the wrinkle that had appeared between his eyebrows has smoothed out and he now has a gentle smile on his face.

“You’ve got homeroom first with Harry and then a free,” Zayn tells him, handing the schedule back. “During free classes you either come to me and sit in my class with me or go do work in the library but only if Harry is going to with you, go it?” Zayn tells him.

“Okay,” Louis replied puzzled by the serious look that’s come over Zayn’s features.

“I mean it Louis, stay with Harry. He’ll look after you,” Zayn warns him.

When Louis confirms that he will and yes he’ll go to Zayn during his free and no it’s okay Harry can show him the way. Finally Zayn drops a kiss to his forehead as a farewell before pointing at Harry with a raised finger.

“You better look after him Harry,” he growls and Louis immediately notices how Harry bows his head, submissively baring his neck.

“Of course,” Harry rumbles out, accepting the hair ruffle Zayn gives him before turning to Niall and accepting a quick kiss from him.

“Be good Hazza, I’ll see ya second class,” Niall says fondly before he, Zayn and Liam walk off to their own classes.

Louis turned to Harry to ask him where they should head to, only to notice Harry had already begun to walk on without him. Slightly disgruntled Louis hurried behind him, trying to catch up. By the time Harry had slowed down enough for Louis to be able to stand beside him, they were outside a classroom.

“This is our homeroom, we’ve got Ms Teasdale,” Harry grumbled out not looking to Louis as he opened the door to the room.

Louis didn’t have enough time to worry about Harry’s cold attitude towards him because before him was a classroom full of chattering students that were obviously all fertiles. The room was much more elegant than a normal classroom. In fact classroom maybe wasn’t the right word. Rather it looked more like a university lecture room but on a smaller scale. The seats sloped up from the front of the classroom so they were sitting higher at the back. There was an aisle up the middle of the room that divided the rows. There were 3 rows on each side, each with four places per row. The seats looked soft and were connected like a giant sofa with a long desk in front. Louis had never seen anything like it. Even the colours were bright; green seats with light wood desks, cream coloured walls. It was nothing like the classrooms in the human wing.

Louis’ shock must have been showing on his face from the snort that came from Harry that had Louis’ mouth snapping shut and a blush spreading across his cheeks but it didn’t matter, Harry was already half way across the room so Louis followed after him. Stopping at the desk at the front of the class where a young woman with violet hair and a sweet smile sat, Harry began to speak to her.

“Ms Teasdale,” Harry said addressing the young woman. “this is Louis, Zayn’s fertile.”

Ms Teasdale looked up from the book she was reading when she heard Harry’s voice, her mouth brightening to a smile as she glanced at the two boys.

“Of course!” Ms Teasdale said as she stood from her desk. “I’ve heard lots about you already Louis. It’s a pleasure to have you as part of homeroom.”

“Um, thank you,” Louis shyly replied surprised by how genuine the woman sounded.

“Now, I’m sure Harry hear will take good care of you but I know none of this will be easy,” Ms Teasdale now directed towards Louis, who noticed Harry wandering off from the side of his eye. “The school has been altered of your… special circumstances. Please Louis, if you want to ask something or are confused, whether it be about lessons, school, or something private, please know you can come to me, even if you just want to talk.”

Louis was taken back at how sincere this woman, who had never met him before, was being towards him. He knew for a fact that none of the teachers in the human wing would have this kind of relationship with their homeroom teacher. Just another difference Louis was noticing.

“Th-thank you,” Louis stuttered out. “That’s actually, yeah, good, yeah, thanks.”

“No problem sweetheart,” Ms Teasdale smiled softly at him. “Why don’t you go take a seat? We won’t be starting class for another 10 minutes, I just need to run to the office and grab a few things.”

After patting Louis softly on the arm she made her way out of the room. Louis turned to face the class that was still gathered in groups chatting loudly, some more than others. He looked around for Harry thinking that maybe he could just blend in and no one would have to know that he was-

“Hey new kid!” There went that plan, Louis thought as he watched a smallish guy with an almost quiff make his way towards him. He couldn’t help but think his head looked too big for his body.

“So you’re Malik little bitch then.” Oh so it was his ego that caused that.

Louis felt himself blush hard, remembering how just the other day he had literally dropped to his knees for Zayn.

“Don’t be so shy poppet! I’m sure half the people in this room have been introduced to Zayn’s dick,” the boy said again now right up in Louis’ face.

People were being to look on with interest at the scene unfolding, only causing Louis to blush harder.

“Tell me the truth now, you didn’t actually think you were something special just because you happen to be Malik’s fertile,” the boy teased causing several others that had gathered around them to chuckle loudly.

“I-”

“You don’t actually think you’re something special, that you’re going to be enough to stop him from fucking anything that so much glances at him,” the boy jeered.

Taking a deep breath Louis knew he had to stand up for himself now, otherwise he would be subjected to more of these taunts, and really Louis had, had enough of that before.

“Why don’t you tell me something darling,” Louis drawled. “Are you always this much of a pest or is it just because Zayn’s fucking me and not you?”

The crowd around them ‘oh-ed’ at that before laughing loudly. Louis could see the moment the boy in front of him snapped and knew it was time for another beating. The other boy took an angry step forward grabbing hold of Louis’ top and pulling him right in so they were face to face.

“You little-“

“Put him down Sykes.” Louis turned his head to see Harry glaring down at the boy still holding him.

“Or what Styles?” the other boy growled back.

“Or I’ll go tell Max all about that nasty little habit of yours, Nathan,” Harry smirked

Nathan dropped Louis, suddenly, his face turning white before red patches quickly spread across his cheeks.

“Fuck you Styles,” he grumbled before stomping back to the desk he had previously sat at, ignoring the jeers of their classmates.

Harry took a firm hold of Louis’ arm, dragging him to the back of the class before forcing him to sit down in one of the soft seats right up against the wall, before sliding in next to Louis. He then turned, glowering at Louis, who shrunk back into his seat.

“Sit there, and don’t dare cause any more trouble,” he growled.

“Right class, “Ms Teasdale said appearing back in the class. “Time for register.” And she began calling out the names of her students.

————

By the end of the class Louis’ nerves were on end. Harry had spent the whole class refusing to talk or so much as look at him. The only time he acknowledged his presence was to grab his hands, which had previously been tugging at Harry’s top in an attempt to get his attention, in one of his own and hold them firmly in Louis’ lap for the rest of the lesson. By the time he let go Louis was sure they’d bruise if the finger marks were anything to go by. He wasn’t sure how Zayn was going to take that.

Harry stood from his seat, not bothering with Louis, and began to make his way out of the class. Remembering Zayn’s earlier warning to stay with Harry at all times, Louis quickly followed after him, ignoring the apprehensive feeling in his stomach. As he passed by Nathan Sykes’ desk, he couldn’t help but notice the glares that were directed towards him. One thing he didn’t notice though was the foot that was sticking out from under the desk that Louis not so gracefully managed to trip over, causing several people, including Nathan, to burst into laughter. Louis almost ran from the class as his face heated.

It wasn’t hard to find Harry, who seemed to stand a head taller than most people, including some of the vampires. So Louis simply followed his retreating figure to a door that led into another classroom. Inside Louis was pleased that the first thing he noticed was Zayn seated at the back of the class with a bored expression. Then Louis remembered Nathan’s previous comment about Zayn ‘fucking anything that so much glances at him’ and Louis suddenly felt sick.

Feeling through the bond that something was wrong, Zayn immediately glanced up meeting Louis’ eyes, who quickly glanced back down. Knowing it was the best thing to do, Louis slowly made his way to the back of the classroom to join him. On the way he noticed that Harry had already joined Niall, who was sitting next to Zayn, and was currently sitting on the floor next to Niall’s leg, hidden behind the long table in front of him. As he got closer, Zayn held out his hand with a gentle smile, pulling Louis closer.

“Alright babe?” he asked softly.

Louis mutely nodded before quickly stammering out a yes that Zayn obviously didn’t believe.

“Nathan Sykes started on him in class,” Harry informed the foursome, blatantly ignoring the glare Louis shot his way.

“Harry,” Niall warned seeing the boy was about to blabber but Harry continued seeing the way Zayn was looking on in interest.

“He told Louis not to think he was special and more or less made you out as a slut that was going to fuck behind Louis’ back.” Louis paled at the words, still standing next to Zayn, noting the way he had stiffened.

“Harry! That’s enough, sit there and keep your mouth shut for the rest of this class,” Niall said in a commanding tone that shocked Louis.

“But-”

“Do not make me punish you in front of the whole class like I had to last time you ignored me,” Niall growled, making Harry blush and squirm next to Niall’s leg.

Louis noted the ways Harry’s eyes seemed to dilate at the words and he began pawing at Niall’s trouser leg.

“Louis,” Louis’ focus immediately turned to Zayn at the sound of his name. “Nathan Sykes is the fertile of Max George of the George clan, a rival clan and company to my own families. You are not to believe a word he says, and we will talk about this later, understood?”

“Yes,” Louis mumbled out still not completely happy.

“Good, now sit down, no not on the seat, on the floor like Harry,” Zayn told him as Louis went to sit on the soft sea beside Zayn.

With a confused look Louis lowered himself to the floor, allowing Zayn to guide him to his other side so he was sat in between one of Niall’s legs and one of Zayn’s. Harry glared up at him when Louis accidentally brushed against Niall’s trouser leg, causing the blue eyed boy to jump away.

The class had now begun and from the sounds of it, it was a history class on the past of the vampires, Louis found he was unable to see over the desk from where he sat and soon became bored by the subject. He glanced up at Zayn who was concentrating hard on his notes before glancing back down. Bored and restless he began to fidget and shuffle about trying to get comfortable on the floor.

Occasionally he would brush against Niall causing Harry to glare over at him, until it got to the point that he actually hissed and reached over to nip Louis’ shoulder. Louis let out a squawk that had Zayn turning to him with a glare that had Louis sitting still as a statue. Zayn turned back to his notes but Louis’ fidgeting didn’t stop until Zayn forcibly grabbed hold of the back of Louis’ neck dragging him in-between his legs and keeping his hand where it was, pressing down hard on the back of Louis’ neck. Louis immediately feel still and pliant.

Louis, to his surprise, was now much more comfortable nestled between Zayn’s legs, to the point where when Zayn’s fingers began to work through his hair and scratch at his scalp he felt himself almost drift away.

———-

Louis’ day continued on. After his nap in Zayn’s class he was feeling much more refreshed and excited for a day in new classes. He had two more before lunch, one of which he didn’t have with Harry. Part of him was apprehensive for this but another part of him was glad to have a break from all the glares and silent treatment the taller boy had been given him all day.

It wasn’t until the end of that class without Harry that he encountered his first problem. He had just headed back to his locker to drop off his books when he realised he didn’t know where he should eat lunch. Usually he had always eaten in the library alone, except for the librarian, so as not to be hassled but now there was Zayn and all of Zayn’s expectations.

Taking a deep breath, Louis closed his locker and started making his way towards the cafeteria. He’d only ever stepped foot in this hall one other time, before he had turned around and walked straight back out. He couldn’t do that now though. Shaking with nerves, Louis pushed open the double doors and entered into the food hall, the sounds of chattering students filling his ears. He glanced around quickly seeing no one had noticed him before making his way to the dinner line to have his food served to him.

It was as he was walking through the hall that the stares started, first hushed whispers, then necks craning and finally the silence that seemed to come over the room as they watched Louis. He could hear himself swallow through the silence as with shaking hands he picked up a tray and began to place salad on it. Turning to look for Zayn he was surprised to see that every eye was turned on him, watching him with glares and smirks. A shiver of fear ran through Louis as he dropped his head, avoiding all eye contact, as he made his way towards an empty table. He was halfway there when someone knocked into him, making his tray fly into the air, salad dressing and leaves sticking to Louis’ clothes. Louis ‘uff’ed at the contact, falling back.

“Did you just knock into me?” the boy above him sneered down at him.

“N-no I… you banged into me!” Louis shouted getting to his feet.

“Oh… think you’re the big man now do you?” the other boy smirked. “Just because you’ve got some filthy blood sucker fucking you up the-”

The boy was suddenly thrown backwards, landing on one of the tables with a bang. Louis’ heart speed up in his chest as he spun round at the sound of a hiss only to be faced with the sight of Liam, Niall and Zayn all poised to attack, fangs bared and eyes flashing red.

“If any of you waste of flesh, disgusting pieces of shit, ever touch him again, I will tear off your head and drink every last drop of blood,” Zayn growled as the room watched on in a stunned silence.

Seeing he had successfully scared the shit out the human population of the school, Zayn grabbed hold of Louis’ upper arm and began to drag him from the food hall, followed by Niall and Liam. Waiting for them on the other side of the door was Harry, who was nervously biting his lip and jumping from one leg to the other. Catching sight of the others he opened his mouth to be speak only to be silenced by Niall.

“Not a word Harry,” he said in a tone that had shivers going down Louis’ spine and it wasn’t even directed at him.

Harry obediently bowed his head and allowed Niall to grab hold of his arm and drag him down the hall followed by Zayn, dragging Louis, and Liam not far behind. Louis thought it looked slightly hilarious. Harry looked twice the strength of Niall not to mention how he towered over the smaller boy but showing how easily Harry could of broken from Niall’s grip but wasn’t only showed Louis just how commanding over Harry, Niall was.

“What did you think you were doing in there?” Zayn growled into Louis’ ear.

“I-I thought I’d f-find you..” Louis stumbled over his words.

“In a human cafeteria?” Zayn sneered.

“I-I didn’t know where else to go!” Louis defended angrily trying to work out what Zayn was mad at this time.

“Yes well if you had gone with Harry-”

“Gone with Harry?!” Louis shrieked. “Harry buggered off the moment he could!”

Ahead of him, he saw Niall turn to face Harry with a scarily angry look that had a whimper leaving Harry’s lips.

“No, Harry said he waited for you outside your last class and you walked right past him,” Zayn started. “I told you to stay-”

“He was not!” Louis spat. “I would have seen him! Plus after I went to the bathroom I past the room again and he definitely wasn’t there!”

Louis and Zayn both turned to face Niall and Harry who were standing with Niall’s hand on the back of a slumped over Harry’s neck.

“I think I’m gonna take him home,” Niall said in a low voice. “I’m sorry Zayn, I should have realised something was up, he’s been in a mood all day.”

“Don’t worry about it man, I’ll call you tonight.”

Niall nodded back to the other two before leading Harry down the hall and towards the exit. Once they were out of Louis’ eye range he turned to Zayn expectantly. Zayn however said nothing and instead took hold of Louis’ arm dragging him along. Again.

Louis was fuming. He was fuming because Zayn had just accused him of something, yelled at him and then didn’t even apologise when he found it not to be true. He was fuming as they entered the loud hall, that like all vampire areas, was much more sophisticated and looked more like a restaurant than a school food hall. He was fuming as he piled salad onto his tray and he was fuming as he watched Zayn taking a seat, oblivious to the fact Louis was fuming.

“Is that it,” Louis hissed throwing his tray down on the table. “Not even a fucking apology?”

“Sit down Louis and do not swear at me, it’s rude,” Zayn replied voice as calm as anything. “If I have to I will punish you right here. It won’t be me that’s humiliated.”

Anger still bubbling through him but with the idea of being spanked in front of all these people, Louis sat down beside Zayn and began to poke at the lettuce on his tray. Lunch was quiet; neither boy spoke to the other. Louis too wound up in his anger and Zayn probably to absorbed with himself. They were disturbed half way through Louis’ salad when a tall, bald, vampire made his way over to their table holding tightly to none other than Nathan Sykes, the fertile from this morning. Feeling Louis stiffen next to him Zayn glanced up only to make eye contact with Max George.

“George,” Zayn hissed out. “What do you want?”

“Hide your fangs Malik, I’m not here for you,” Max replied.

“I’m here for your little fertile,” Max sneered down at Louis in a way that had his skin crawling and a shiver running down his spin. He did not like this guy, he was entirely to sure of himself and that always unnerved Louis about people. People like that had confidence and confidence lead to the people with less confidence being hurt.

“Louis?” Zayn asked confused. “What do you want from him?”

“An apology,” Max replied calmly.

“An apology? What the hell for?” Zayn sneered. “Did he hurt your wittle feelings?”

Max bared his hands before thrusting forward Nathan. “I want him to apologise to Nathan. That little brat of yours tried to humiliate him this morning.”

“I tried to humiliate him!?” Louis shrieked. “He was the one that was disrespecting Zayn!”

Max turned his focus to Louis with sharp eyes. “Did you really just speak out against me?” he asked. “Don’t you know your place you little-”

“Enough Max!” Zayn commanded making the other vampire glare at him.

“What did Louis say that seems to have affected you so much, Nathan?” Zayn asked in a bored tone.

“He insinuated that Nathan’s needs were not fulfilled by me,” Max answered for him.

Zayn glanced up at him with a smirk, “Well from what I’ve heard they’re not.”

Max shot forward like a bullet, in an attempt to grab Zayn, but Zayn was faster. He had grabbed hold of him from behind and suddenly Liam was there at his other side, grabbing hold of his arm. Zayn bared his fangs and lowered them to Max’s neck, causing the other male to whimper.

“Don’t you ever try to attack me again and if I hear that your little brat has so much as glanced at my Louis, I will tear his head off and share his blood around.”

With that Zayn and Liam dropped Max who shot to his feet. He glared down at the three before him before facing Louis.

“I’d watch out darling that Malik has a nasty temper wouldn’t want you to get hurt now would we,” Max sneered before strutting away with his hand on the back of Nathan’s neck.

When they were gone Louis slouched down and banged his head off the table.

“I hate school” he groaned.

———-

By the end of the day Louis had never been more grateful to hear that final bell ring and that was saying something cause Louis had had some pretty shit days but this definitely topped them off. Niall and Harry had left during lunch for whatever reason, Louis assumed Harry would be punished but couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty after how Harry had treated him all day, and he was still refusing to speak to Zayn who had yet to apologise. After lunch Zayn had walked Louis to his next class and instructed him to wait for him to take him to the class after. Louis had every thought trained on just walking out and making his own way to his next class but Zayn was already waiting for him just like he was at the end of the day when Louis walked out of his last class.

When they got home (back to Zayn’s house), he had every intention of going straight up to have a nap, but Zayn had other ideas. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Zayn grabbed hold of Louis’ arm leading him towards the sofa area of the room.

“Zayn! Let me go I want a nap!” Louis whined, struggling in Zayn’s grip. It was futile really they both knew how much stronger Zayn was but Louis had always prided himself in being stubborn.

“I think we need to talk,” Zayn said calmly not even winded by Louis’ struggles.

“I don’t want to talk to you!” Louis growled becoming angry.

“Well tough shit Louis, we’re going to talk,” Zayn said as he pushed Louis down on the large sofa.

“Don’t swear at me Zayn, its rude!” Louis repeated Zayn’s words from earlier.

“Louis, stop this right now!” Zayn demanded turning to him with a glowering gaze. “You are acting like a 5 year old and I have had enough! Just tell me what is wrong with you!”

“What’s wrong with me?” Louis shouted angrily getting back to his feet. “What’s wrong with you Zayn! You’re biggest prick I have ever met! All you do is walk around acting all cool and like nothing bothers you. One moment you’re kissing me and telling me I’m special and next you’re so cold and ordering me about. Then if I even try to stand up for myself you jump on that bloody high horse of yours threatening to punish me and you know what I don’t care! I give up on you Zayn Malik of whatever fucking clan it is you belong to, cause I fucking hate what you’ve done to me. You’ve made me into this little bitch and the worst of it is half the time I want to please you and I want to make you happy and I hate it! I hate being weak. I’ve been weak all my life and for once, for one stupid moment I thought I was strong, I was a fertile, above humans, but you, you make me feel weaker than I ever did! I fucking hate it!”

By now the tears were streaming down Louis’ face that was now flushed with anger.

Zayn could do nothing but watch on in shock. He’d never expected anything like this from Louis. He’d just exploded and Zayn didn’t know what to do. He’d never been able to comfort anyone. He felt so stupid. He’s job was to look after his fertile, to protect him, to stop him from being hurt and hear he was doing the complete opposite. He was the one hurting Louis and it made him feel sick.

“And you know what the worst thing is?” Louis continued, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “I don’t even think you notice how hard I’m trying. How much I’m trying to get this all right but it’s so fucking hard. I don’t know what I’m doing half the time or how I’m meant to act or when I can and can’t speak and no one’s helping me. You’re too busy trying to keep up appearances and Harry won’t even look at me and I have no idea what I did wrong there and then fucking Nathan today and I just thought that everything was going to be different but nothing is. It’s just worst.”

Louis wrapped a hand around his stomach and suddenly broke down; sobs racking his small body, making his whole body shake.

Seeing his fertile lying there on the floor falling to bits was what finally snapped Zayn into motion. He rushed forward gathering Louis up in his arms. For a moment Louis fought him, struggling to get away from him, using his small fist to pound Zayn before finally he just gave in and let himself sink into Zayn. Zayn held him tight rocking him back and forward. He didn’t speak again till Louis had calmed down enough that he was quiet. The sobs had stopped but his frame was still shaking in Zayn’s arms and the tears were still trickling down his face.

“I am so, so sorry Louis. You’re right I am the biggest prick in the history of pricks. I am an awful person and a awful vampire. You are special, god you have no idea, you are the most special thing that I have ever meet and god, I don’t even know how to tell you how much you mean to me. Honestly half the time I have no idea what I’m doing either. You’re the first fertile I have ever had to look after and I’m fucking it up so bad. I always mess these things up and I’m so sorry Lou. I know how hard you’re trying. I see it all the time and I know how hard this all must be for you and sometimes I forgot and I’m sorry. But you’ve gotta understand something Louis,” Zayn paused to grab hold of Louis’ face and force him to look at him/ “You. Are. Not. Weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. Everything you’ve gone through and have to face now, god you’re so, so brave. It kills me that you don’t see it Louis.

“But trust me you are so far from weak. So what if you can’t fight back? It makes you the bigger person for not reacting. As for the other stuff, you just got to learn. I’m sorry but there is no other way. I’ll organise for you to get extra classes with your homeroom teacher, she’ll be best for this stuff and I’ll help you too I swear! Society is just such a strict place and the expectation conceived aren’t always ones we wish to fill. For now you just gotta listen to me and if things change or you have to act a certain way I’ll let you know but you did so good today at school. I was very proud of you. As for Harry… he’s quite… difficult. He likes to be the centre of attention, in the sense that he likes to be coddled. Before you I often drank his blood for strength and I guess he just feels slightly threatened by you but he’ll warm up to you. Just give him time. Okay?” Zayn’s voice was soft now right in Louis’ ear. Whether it was his presence or his voice, Louis didn’t know, but he felt calmer now, more relaxed.

“Okay, I think I’d like that nap now,” Louis said softly around a yawn, eyes already fluttering shut.

Registering that they were still on the floor, Zayn stood up lifting Louis into his arms as he did so.

“Okay baby, let’s get you to bed,” he replied softly.

“Not a baby,” Louis mumbled.

“Just my baby,” Zayn smirked lowering Louis onto the bed.

He watched as the younger boy curled onto his side, tucking an arm around his stomach and bringing his knees up to his chest. He was so beautiful, he always was, but seeing him at his most vulnerable, seeing him trust Zayn enough to fall asleep in his presence with Zayn watching over him, Zayn thought he had never seen someone more beautiful.

Thoughts filled with Louis’ beauty he didn’t even wonder why Louis would need a nap so early in the afternoon, didn’t worry about the fact that he was being slightly moody or that he looked slightly pale. But if he had noticed, if he had worried, maybe things would have turned out differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Opinions are always helpful and valued!!


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is my new fic! Its sort of going to be a mix of the whole vampire/ fertile relationship with a little bit of a alpha/omega twist ;) I hopefully will be updating every Sunday - check my tumblr for updates brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr - Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7  
The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by for the two boys, things finally settling down, thanks to a long and intimate conversation with Louis’ homeroom teacher,Miss Teasdale. It was several days after Louis’ breakdown and his day had started off like any other. Zayn had woken him, showered, Zayn fed him and then off to school. He’d gone to classes, avoided Nathan and tried to get Harry to do anything other than glare at him, unsuccessfully. Standard day, except for at exactly 20 past 3, the time he should be heading home, a voice came over the intercom.

“Could Louis Malik please make his way to Miss Teasdale’s homeroom immediately.”

Since discovering he was in fact Louis Tomlinson of the fallen Tomlinson clan, it was decided amongst Zayn and his parents that it would be safer if as few people as possible knew. So far the only people were Miss Teasdale, Zayn’s parents, Liam, Niall, Harry and of course Zayn. The plan was that once Louis was ready he would be announced as Zayn’s fertile and the last Tomlinson of the fallen clan. Needless to say Louis wasn’t looking forward to it.

As Louis made his way towards Miss Teasdale’s room at the end of the day he couldn’t help but wonder what he had done that would call for him to be called over the intercom. He’s fear only heightened when he walked past Nathan Sykes smirking with an evil glint in his eyes as if he knew exactly what was going on. His hands were shaking and his heart was racing as he reached for the door. Swinging it open his heart jumped in his chest when his eyes meet the comforting amber that belonged to the one person he was growing more and more trust in.

“Zayn,” Louis breathed out feeling his heart beginning to settle. He certainly didn’t look cross so he couldn’t have done anything to major. However he was sitting in Louis’ homeroom right across from Miss Teasdale.

“Don’t look so nervous hun,” Miss Teasdale teased as Louis observed the room. “We just want to have a chat. Come sit down.”

Louis continued to look between the two nervously until Zayn smiled gently at him, ushering towards the chair. “Come on Lou, we want to be home in time for dinner, Anita is making your favourite tonight.”

“Chicken Carbonara?” Louis asked excitedly receiving a nod from Zayn, so he went and sat next to Zayn facing Miss Teasdale who had watched the whole exchange with a fond smile.

“Right well Zayn came to me about your… difficulty in understanding our… culture I suppose you could call it,” Miss Teasdale explained as she sat up straighter in her chair.

“So I’m just going to go through some of it quickly. That okay?” she asked softly. Louis nodded stiffly. “Obviously you understand the whole submissive nature of the fertiles. It’s always been deemed that fertiles will bow down to their vampire. In the past it was believed that fertiles were like servants for vampires. That however changed with the fertile freedom act.”

“The what?” Louis asked confused, looking to Zayn.

“It is more or less rights for fertiles. Before they weren’t allowed to have jobs, they couldn’t leave their homes without the presence of a vampire, had to wear tags that showed who they belonged to and vampires could treat them how they wanted. More or less they were treated like dogs,” Zayn explained.

“That’s… that’s awful,” Louis stated, appalled at the idea.

“The new age vampires agreed with you,” continuedMiss Teasdale. “They thought it was wrong to control fertiles in this way especially since a lot of the time it lead to abuse directed towards the fertiles. They were a lot of vampire campaigners on the fertiles side and that’s when their voices were heard. They were allowed an education, to get jobs, be their own person. They no longer needed a vampire to be someone. Most importantly, however, vampires were no longer allowed to treat them like dirt. Punishment was obviously still allowed as its part of the relationship between the two, but there had to be rules. It had to be consensual, safe words, etc… Punishment becomes abuse when the fertile is left unconscious or in need of hospital attention.”

“Still seems a bit brutal,” Louis spoke.

“Yes, it appears that way to a human world, but for vampires and fertiles it’s a necessity. Fertiles need to be controlled in such away and vampires need to be able to control and protect. There have been tests done to see how fertiles react without it and usually they go mad. They become out of control themselves. It’s a very interesting really. Anyway back to the subject at hand. There are still a lot of people that follow by the rules of the old ways. This will then affect the way you act around certain people. Now because Zayn is from what you would call a royal family, because of his status and such, he’ll more than likely attend a lot of functions with people that follow by these rules. As tradition states you therefore will have to act as expected.”

“You mean I more or less have to become Zayn’s slave?” Louis spoke dejectedly.

“I would never-” Zayn began before he was interrupted with a sharp glare from Miss Teasdale.

“Not exactly but there are certain… rules you will have to follow,” the older woman explained. “First off, no talking to other vampires or fertiles without Zayn’s permission-”

“What? Are you for real?” Louis sneered.

“It’s just at the function Lou, I swear,” Zayn tried to persuade him. “You know I’d never make you do this stuff otherwise.”

“Louis, this is what the elders expect of Zayn. They expect to see that Zayn can control you. You’ve got to understand that if you don’t follow these rules the elders can easily punish you right there in front of everyone.”

Louis shifted awkwardly in his seat thinking of the way Zayn punished him and then imagining some old guy do it to him. He couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks or the shudder of disgust that rattled through him.

“Trust me Louis, their punishment would be nothing like Zayn’s,”Miss Teasdale finished with a knowing look.

“Their punishment is usually a lot more painful. Usually a good whipping but it wouldn’t be beyond them to do worse,” Zayn said quietly, the disgust in his voice evident.

Louis let out a sigh knowing there was no other way than to listen and actually obey these stupid rules. The idea of being whipped by an old guy was far less hot than the idea of Zayn being on the other end of the whip.

“Okay, so what else do I have to do?” he asked, giving in.

“Good boy,” Zayn said gently reaching a hand up to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, causing Louis to press into his hand.

“Well, fertiles are not allowed to eat at a table with vampires. In fact vampires used to have the right to decide if their fertiles could eat at all. Of course that was abolished a long time ago. Although fertiles can’t sit at the table, they can kneel by their vampire who will then feed them when they feel that it is appropriate,” Miss Teasdale explained.

“Is that why I couldn’t sit beside Zayn in class?” Louis asked.

“Well yes, I always thought it was silly personally but it’s a way of making sure that you don’t distract Zayn by whining or making eyes at him,” Miss Teasdale smirked.

“Not that it helps much,” Zayn laughs causing blush to spread across his cheeks.

“Anything else?” Louis asked swiftly changing the subject as he wiggled is his seat.

“Most of these are just trivial things that you’ll accomplish with no problem. What might be hardest for you however, is the obedience side of things. You must do every little thing that, not only Zayn, but any vampire in the room asks of you, whether it’s a lower down vampire or an elder. If one of them asks you to do something you do it.”

“Everything?” Louis asked wide eyed.

“To an extent. Obviously if they tell you to like go murder someone you can disobey and Zayn’s approval will be needed again but other than that, yes, everything.”

“But don’t worry usually the higher up vampires tend to ignore the fertiles, think they’re lesser and such,” Zayn scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

“Yes, well, treat them how you would like to be treated and such, yes Zayn,” Miss Teasdale smirked.

“Of course Miss, I respect my elders,” Zayn laughed back.

“So all of this is about appearances and shit, sorry Miss, right?” Louis asked trying to wrap his head around all the rules.

“It all depends on what Zayn, as your dom, decides is best for you, his sub,” Miss Teasdale explained.

“What we decided together,” Zayn corrected. “I won’t do anything you don’t want to do in private. It’s just the stupid functions and stuff where we have to follow the rules.”

Disappointment filled Louis, much to his confusion. Surely he should be glad that Zayn wouldn’t be bossing him around or throwing him over his knee again but for some reason Louis wanted that, it… turned him on?

“What if… what if, I want that?” Louis asked. “The whole bossing around and… punishing thing?”

Zayn’s head shot up from where he had been glancing down at his phone. For a moment he gapped at Louis before shutting his mouth and simple staring at Louis in wonder.

“That would be perfectly okay too, Louis,” Miss Teasdale supplied from him. “In fact it’s actually far more normal than what it would be for you to have a human type relationship.”

Louis could feel his cheeks heating up from the embarrassment. He had more or less admitted to enjoying being bossed around and spanked and to his form teacher of all people.

“Don’t be embarrassed Lou. I know to the humans its sort of a taboo subject but to us, it’s natural it’s the way we are,” Zayn promised with a smile. “You’re one of us now. That’s all that matters.”

The blush seemed to burn hotter on Louis’ cheeks at the fond eyes Zayn was shooting his way. It had barely been a month and already Louis was so entranced by Zayn. It wasn’t love. No it definitely wasn’t love but there was something about him. Something that seemed to radiate off him. It made Louis’ blood pump faster than ever through his body, his heart skip a beat and his hands shake with the need to touch touch touch.

“It’s easy really. It’s nature to you. You just have to tune into that nature,” Miss Teasdale spoke gently.

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re both vampires,” Louis laughed but Miss Teasdale and Zayn looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“I’m a fertile Louis,” Miss Teasdale corrected.

Louis gaped open mouth at her.

“You, what, no, but you act so… un-fertile,” he tried.

Ms Teasdale through her head back with laughter as Zayn chuckled beside him. “If by un-fertile you mean I can hold my own in a class full of mongrels then thank you Louis that’s very kind of you.”

“Sorry Miss,” Louis replied, the embarrassed blush felt like it’d never fade.

“That’s quite alright. I think that’s enough for today you too. Off you go,” she shooed them. “If you’ve got any questions you know where to find me.”

“Thanks Miss. I’ll be sure to keep you updated,” Zayn said standing from his seat and bringing Louis with him. “And tell Tom to give me a shout about those tats.”

“Oh I’m sure he’ll be please about that,” she smirked.

After saying their goodbyes they managed to make it out of the school and into the car without any hassle, Louis feeling a lot more relaxed and ever so slightly exhausted.

“So who’s Tom?” Louis questioned, as he climbed into the car.

Zayn smirked obviously detecting the jealously in Louis’ voice, not that he attempted to hide it much.

“Ms Teasdale’s husband,” he replied still smirking.

“She has a bondmate?” Louis asked shocked.

“Yes, and a 2 year old vampire that Harry occasionally babysits,” Zayn laughed at Louis’ face.

“Harry babysits our form teachers child?”

“Yeah, everyone needs the occasional break, even the naturals. Now shush, I like this song,” Zayn replied turning up some R&B track playing from the car.

With a sigh Louis rested his back against the headrest of his seat and with the swaying movement of the car his eyes slowly drifted shut.

————————

“Louis…. Louis… come on, wake up babe, we’re home,” Zayn’s voice broke through Louis’ slumber.

“Noo,” Louis moaned, resisting.

“Yes Lou, honestly you’ve been napping so much lately,” Zayn sighed pulling Louis up straight in the car seat.

Suddenly a hacking cough ripped from Louis’ chest shooting him forwards. Zayn gripped him tightly, stopping him from banging his head off the dashboard as Louis continued to heave for breath. With one final splutter Louis sucked in air for his lungs before letting it out again in a pant as his body continued to shake.

“Sorry… choked on… air,” Louis struggled to get out.

Zayn was watching him with anxious unsure eyes.

“You okay now?” he asked, rubbing Louis’ back.

“Yeah… just need… breath back.”

“Yeah, alright come on, I’ll carry you up,” Zayn said as he tucked his arms under Louis’ legs and behind his back, lifting him with ease.

“Exactly what I wanted all along,” Louis tried to joke as he breathed heavily against Zayn’s neck but his laugh didn’t reach his eyes and it sounded fake even to his own ears.

Zayn continued to say nothing as he carried Louis up to their room but his mind was reeling. He knew it had been a month now since the bond had started and he still hadn’t completed it but he’d promised Louis. Promised he’d do nothing until Louis completely trusted him. Zayn just didn’t know how much longer he had to gain that trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Opinions are always helpful and valued!!


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah yeah I know super late don't bitch please. check my tumblr for updates brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr - Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

“I just don’t know what to do anymore Li” Zayn sighed down the phone, “He’s been coughing all week, playing it off that it’s just from the aftermath of his choking fit in the car. But now he’s sniffing a lot and I caught him holding his head like it was sore” Zayn glanced down at the sleeping fertile curled up beside him, gentle running his hands through the feather soft hair

“Any other signs other than the tiredness? How’s his balance?” Liam’s gentle voice spoke down the phone

“As far as I can tell it’s just as shit as ever. He’s never been to steady on his feet” Zayn chuckled fondly

“That’ll be the lack of blood when he was younger. You know if it gets any worse you’re going to have to do something right?”

“Like what Liam, there’s not much I can do” Zayn hissed down the phone, his hand stilling in Louis’ hair

“Yes there is…” Liam said not finishing his sentence

“I am not forcing him to complete the bond with me Liam” Zayn snapped

“What are you going to do Zayn? Wait for him to die?” Liam argued

Zayn paused for a moment weighing his options, “He’d hate me” Zayn said so quietly Liam nearly didn’t catch it

“You’d hate yourself if anything happened to him” Liam reasoned

“I gotta go Li, Harry and Niall are coming over and I still have to get Louis up and ready” Zayn replied effectively ending the conversation as he stood from the bed

“You’ll know what to do when the time comes Zee” Liam spoke gentle

“Yeah, thanks Li”

“I’ll speak to you later” Liam replied before they hung up.

With a sigh Zayn straightened himself, running a hand over his face. He glanced down at Louis who looked so serene, curled up fast asleep, chest raising and falling with every breath. He was growing increasingly worried about Louis, every cough, every hitch in his breath every twitch had Zayn glancing over to him and in the weeks leading up to their half term holidays things just seemed to be getting worse. They both knew why Louis was getting sick and they both knew how to stop it getting worse, but whether it was because Louis was unwilling or just scared, neither one brought up the final stage of the bonding.

Now though Zayn had other matters at hand. Zayn and Niall had noticed the tension between Louis and Harry becoming more and more insufferable and today was the day that they were going to sort things out once and for all. The two fertiles would be spending a lot of time around each other seeing as Zayn and Niall were best mates so either they would have to suck it up or come to some sort of truce but either way the glares and snide comments had to end. So with a sigh Zayn ran a hand gentle down Louis lean back

“Louis, come on Louis, time to get up love” He said leaning down to whisper softly into Louis’ ear

“Noooo” Louis moaned from under his cocoon of blankets, “’m tired Zaynie” Sometimes this was Zayn’s favourite Louis all soft and sleepy with ruffled hair and loose limbs

“I know love but Niall’s coming over so we need to get you ready”

“Is Harry coming?” Zayn paused considering Lying to Louis to get him up quicker but he knew that would just make him angrier when Harry did arrive

“Yeah he is”

“Not getting up” Louis replied as he tried to burrow down further in his blankets

“Louis do not make me cross. I’m in no mood for your shenanigans” Zayn warned as he stood from the bed to begin lifting clothes out for Louis

“No” came the reply from under the blankets

With two quick steps, Zayn was at the edge of the bed and with a swift movement threw the blankets off Louis making him sequel and protest. Paying him no mind, Zayn lifted him up over his shoulder, delivering one swift slap to his ass, carrying him to the bathroom where he placed him standing in the shower and turned it on with Louis fully dressed inside. Cursing and swearing Louis glared up as Zayn who merely smirked at him turning his back and walking back into the bedroom.

“You better be out in 10 minutes or you’ll be going over something over than my shoulder” He warned ignoring Louis’s growl.

——————-

Exactly 10 minutes later Louis padded gently out of the bathroom, a scowl still fixed on his face and his sodden wet clothes in hand.

“Come now love, don’t look at me in that tone” Zayn chuckled glancing up from the book he was reading on the bed, watching as Louis dumped the damp clothes in the hamper.

“You throw me in the shower… fully dressed” Louis growled, “You deserve a lot more than a glare”

Quick as a flash Zayn had the book set down and Louis pinned against a wall, “Oh yeah, and what would you do to me love” He whispered darkly allowing his harp teeth to scrap over Louis’ ear, “Maybe try and hold me down?” He continued as he sharply lifted Louis’ arms above his head, pinned in one of his own, “No, you couldn’t do that,” Zayn smirked, “Maybe trying to deny me of you” He pressed as he ground his hips into Louis’ and roughly kissed him. Without even thinking about it Louis’ hips were bucking into Zayn’s and he was responding just as roughly to his kisses, “No, you like this too much” A whine escaped Louis’ lips as his now half hard dick rubbed against the towel around his hips, the only thing covering him.

“Zayn… please” He begged weakly, bucking to get more friction

“What do you want darling?” Zayn teased pulling his hips away from Louis’, stopping all friction, as he ran his fingers down Louis’ cheek

“You. Please Zayn. Just you” Louis panted as one of Zayn’s hand reached into his hair and began tugging, the other still wrapped around his wrists.

“You going to be a good boy?” Zayn mocked

“Yes, yes,yes” Louis chanted back, canting his hips

Zayn squeezed Louis’ wrist tightly before releasing them with a sharp, “Stay”. To his pleasure Louis did keep them their even with a soft whine. Now having two free hands, keeping one tugging on Louis’ hair, pulling his head back against the wall, he let his other wonder further down Louis’ body. First over his tilted neck that was begging to be marked and bitten, Zayn could only imagine how good he would taste, then over his collarbones prodding sharply from his skin; next he tweaked his nipples releasing a soft groan from the boy, tickled down his rib cage and came to a rest where the towel met Louis’ hips.

“Mm, such a good boy Louis,” Zayn praised, “Doing exactly what I said” A moan sounded from the pliant boy as Zayn began to dip his fingers below the edge of the towel. Zayn’s other hand let go of its tight grip in Louis’ hair and instead followed the same path as the other only this time travelling over the towel and down to the small bulge now prodding from it. The moment Zayn made contact Louis let out his loudest moan yet as his back arched into Zayn’s grip. The whole time Zayn’s eyes focused solely on Louis’. With a squeeze and a whimper from Louis, Zayn released him and instead began working on unwrapping the towel. The moment Louis felt the towel loosen from around his waist he grabbed it tightly letting a whimper escape his parted lips.

“Sh, it’s okay baby, I’ve got you” Zayn spoke softly placing delicate kisses over Louis’ face, “Gonna make you feel good, yeah? Come on be a good boy” Zayn encouraged, distracting Louis be licking hotly into his mouth as he worked the towel out of Louis’ grip and away from his body. Distracted by Zayn’s tongue, Louis hardly noticed that he was now stood before the other boy naked and vulnerable. By the time he did finally notice Zayn was already kissing down his chest and running a hand further and further up Louis’ thigh

“Zaaayn” Louis whined

“What babe?” Zayn paused the assault on Louis’ skin to ask as he gently tugged on the hair around Louis’ dick and balls, “Hm, might have to get rid of this at some point. I want my baby all soft and smooth” Zayn purred making Louis whimper.

“Please…” Louis begged. He was sure he looked ridiculous, dick sticking up obscenely from between his legs, head thrown back and panting

“Want me to touch you?” Zayn asked hotly into Louis’ ear, carefully avoiding the area where Louis needed him most.

“Yesss” The other boy hissed out, now growing desperate

“Come on then Louis, ask for it” Zayn teased

Louis blinked trying to understand what Zayn meant but when he got it he let out a long drawn out moan, “Please Zayn, touch me please!” He cried desperately

“Good boy” Zayn praised finally wrapping his hand around Louis’ dick. Louis thought he was going to explode from the feeling of Zayn’s rough hands around him and he wanted nothing more than to let his hands drop and tug on Zayn’s hair but he’d be warned and he wanted nothing to stop the pleasure he was feeling. Zayn’s hand moved swiftly up and down his length and though it was dry and fast it was exactly what Louis needed. The moans continuously dropped from Louis’ lips and he couldn’t seem to stop them no matter how hard he bit on his now shredded lips.

“You like that Lou, like having my hand around you” Zayn was back to whispering dirtily in Louis’ ear, teeth nibbling between words. A particular loud groan escaped from Louis’ lips causing him to blush as he felt Zayn smirk against his ear, “Mm, thought so” Zayn continued, “You going to come for me Lou. Going to come all over my hand like a dirty slut”

“Yes, yes please Zayn, need, need to, please” Louis cried, tears welling up in his eyes from the desperate need to release

“Yeah, okay, go on, come for me Louis” right on queue Louis let out a cry before his whole body seized up, his arms dropped and a sticky substance shot across his stomach and Zayn’s hand. Zayn stroked him through his orgasm and only stopped when Louis went boneless below him, only held up by Zayn’s arm.

“Good boy, so good Louis. That was so good” Zayn praised as he pulled Louis to lean against him, “Fuck, you looked so good when you came and look at you know. All covered in your come like a little slut” Zayn whispered filthily. Louis felt him run his fingers gently over his stomach through the mess of come he knew was there before two wet finger were prodding at his lips. Instinctively Louis opened his mouth and sucked on the come covered fingers Zayn gave him. He keened at the sound of Zayn’s moan as he continued to taste himself. When Zayn saw fit he yanked his fingers out of Louis’ mouth and instead replaced them with his mouth, licking into Louis’ mouth and tasting the remnants of him

“Just as delicious as I thought” He panted when he finally pulled away.

Louis was beyond the stage of incoherent sentences and instead settled on a low grumble of content. This earned a chuckle from Zayn as he watched his fertiles eyelids flutter. He hooked his arms under Louis’s legs and carried him back over to the bed

“You stay right there love, going to get something to clean you up yeah?” Zayn spoke gentle. Louis wanted to tell him to stop treating him like a baby and he could clean himself up but his mind didn’t seem to be able to link with his mouth and instead he lazily lulled his head to the side to watch Zayn go. He felt weird, floaty almost, like he was coming out of some sort of dream, and strangely enough, cold. He let out a whine reaching his arms out for Zayn who was immediately there.

“Sh, it’s okay. I’m right here Louis” Zayn said as he gently petted Louis’ hair. Enjoying the attention he barely noticed the damp cloth being wiped across his stomach before it gently brushed his now soft cock making him jump and let out a cry

“No,” He whined trying to pull away

“Stay still Lou, gotta get you cleaned up, you made yourself all messy silly” Zayn firmly told him still brushing fingers through his hair.

By the time he was finished Louis was beginning to feel half normal. He didn’t feel so fuzzy but he refused to let Zayn leave him to put the cloth back in the bathroom

“Stay, cuddle please” Louis asked tugging on Zayn’s arm

With a chuckle Zayn wrapped Louis up in his arms and lay back against the bed, “Anything for my baby”

“Not a baby” Louis grumbled biting at Zayn’s shoulders.

“Hey no biting love, don’t want me to have to give you a spank” Zayn warned patting gentle at Louis’ bum. Louis tried to wiggle away from the movement but only resulted in realising that he was still very naked against a very not naked vampire.

“Clothes please?” Louis asked the use of sentences still not fully coming back to him.

“Course love, Niall and Harry will be here soon and can’t have them seeing you all debauched can we” Louis growled at the sound of Harry’s name but Zayn choose to ignore it instead pulling the clothes he had picked out for Louis, which was actually a pair of his own track bottoms and a jumper but Louis looked too adorable to pass up in Zayn’s clothes.

Still unable to fully co-ordinate his limbs, Louis allowed Zayn to help him pull the jumper over his head and the bottoms up his legs. Once he was fully dressed Zayn dragged his fingers through Louis’ fringe enjoying the way the boy moved into his touch.

“There, perfect,” Zayn said looking Louis over before pulling him back into his arms. Louis couldn’t help but snuggle further into Zayn burying his face into his neck and breathing in his intoxicating smell. He muscles and limbs went weak again as he allowed himself to relax. It was too late to go back now anyway he might as well allow himself to enjoy it.

“Smell good” Louis mumbled into the side of Zayn’s neck

“You smell like sex” Zayn replied with a chuckle

“Rude I smell like a God” giggling Louis squirmed about on top of Zayn trying to be completely engulfed by him

They lay in silence for a while until a knock interrupts them. Looking over Louis’ shoulder Zayn can see one of the house staff standing in the doorway

“Mr Malik your guests are here, shall I bring them up” she asks in a timid voice

“Please and do be sharp about it” Zayn orders watching her with a hard glare

“Of course, sir, right away Mr Malik” she quickly scurries out of the room closing the door softly behind her

“That was rude” Louis says into the silence

“Rude? She’s house staff and she entered the room without permission. She’s lucky I didn’t chuck her out onto the streets” Zayn growled

“You can’t just do that!” Louis abruptly sits up

“Do what?” Zayn asks watching him with hard eyes

“Be rude to her like that!” Louis scolded, “She’s only doing her job” by now his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were in a straight line

Starring straight at Louis with a hard look, Zayn swiftly rolled them over so he was now on top. He reached a hand down to squeeze at Louis’ dick making him freeze and whimper, “And how would you have felt,” He whispered darkly into Louis’s ear, “If she had walked in 10 minutes earlier and saw you pinned against the wall, with my hand on your dick, and covered in your own come?”

Louis let out another whimper as he stared wide eyed at Zayn. The grip he had on his dick was just on the wrong side of too tight and Louis knew that with one wrong move Zayn would have no qualms in causing him some sort of pain.

“They are my servants Louis,” Zayn warned, “And I will do as I please. You’d do well to remember that” He finished as he rolled off of Louis and onto his back. The moment he was off of him, Louis shot up off the bed but before he could say anything Niall entered the room with his hands over his eyes with a disgruntled Harry behind him.

“Is it safe to come in?” Niall joked before letting out a loud laugh.

Louis huffed glaring at the new entries to the room before stumping into the bathroom. Zayn rolled his eyes before looking to the new entries in the room

“Just ignore him, he’s mood changes are crazy at the moment”

“Still haven’t bonded then?” Niall asked as he threw himself down on the sofa with an Xbox controller in hand

“What does it look like?” Zayn snorted getting up to join him

Harry, who had followed his vampire over and was sitting on the ground between Niall’s legs now turned to look at them both.

“You can speak Harry” Niall answered Harry’s silent question

“A fertile should be honoured to be taken by his vampire not ashamed” He spoke in the low voice

“Now Harry you know it’s more complicated than that. If you have nothing useful to say then I will gag you” Niall warned giving him a dark look. With a sharp nod Harry turned to look back at the screen where Fifa was now loading.

Louis exited the bathroom then looking over at the boy’s around the TV. He glanced warily at Zayn to see that he hadn’t yet noticed him. Self consciously tugging on the button of his, or Zayn’s, top he coughed slightly causing Zayn to look up.

“You done with your huff?” Zayn asked with a raised eyebrow

“It wasn’t a huff, I needed the bathroom” replied Louis sharply

“You didn’t ask” Harry mumbled causing all eyes to turn to him

“Harry,” Niall warned, “You know not everyone works that way. Stop being rude, I already warned you I’d gag you”

“Louis come and sit” Zayn ordered ignoring the sharp words exchanged between the two beside him

Louis slowly made his way over to the couch with Zayn’s watchful eyes on him. He was nearly to it when it suddenly went light headed and froze, swaying on the spot. Seeing the pale tinge take over Louis’ usually tanned face, Zayn immediately stood

“I got you” He said gently taking hold of Louis’s arm and guiding him to the sofa

“I don’t need help” Louis snapped but didn’t try to pull away or move when Zayn lowered him to the sofa before sitting down beside him. Zayn began to scrutinise him carefully. He had gone very pale during the short walk from the bathroom door to the couch, he looked clammy and uncomfortable not to mention how fast his breathes were coming.

“Deep breathes Lou” Even with the annoyance coursing through him Louis still managed to obey Zayn and took a deep breath in trying to steady his breathing. Once Zayn seemed Happy that Louis wasn’t going to pass out on him, he looked back towards the TV but not before lifting an arm and allowing Louis to reluctantly tuck himself into Zayn’s side

“Good boy” Zayn mumbled into Louis’ hair and kissing him gently, choosing to ignore the disgruntled mumbles coming from Louis.

Harry however glared up at the smaller fertile; disgusted by the way Louis was treating his vampire. Harry had always been so grateful to Niall. Niall saved him from his past and in return Harry had given him nothing but respect and love, following every order and demand just to show Niall how grateful he was. And here was Louis disobeying Zayn, being rude and altogether a bad fertile in every sense of the word. He felt a hand run through his curls and tug his head away from glaring at Louis. He glanced up quickly to Niall who was now giving him a hard look. In sorrow he bowed his head and placed a gentle kiss against Niall’s leg enjoying the feeling of Niall’s hands now running through his hair.

The afternoon continued that way, with the two vampires playing on the consoles and chatting over their fertiles heads, while the fertiles sat in silence only occasionally glaring at the other or replying to a question. They were only interrupted when a sharp knock came to the door.

“Come in” Zayn replied, not glancing away from the TV screen where an intense match was going on between him and Niall, as Chiff walked into the room.

“Master Malik, your mother requests your and master Niall’s presence in the lounge” He spoke crisp and clear

Everyone in the room froze and glanced over to him. Niall and Zayn shared a quick look before pausing the game and untangling themselves from their fertiles.

“We’ll be right back” Zayn said standing up and looking over the two, “Behave,” The tone of his voice and the look he gave them was enough to warn them of the consequences of what would happen if they didn’t.

The room was silent from the moment the door closed after them as the two fertiles sat staring at the frozen Fifa game on the TV. Louis had every intention of completely ignoring Harry until Zayn come back but the tension in the air was making him twitch and fidget to the point that Harry kept glaring over at him.

“What?” He asked sharply replying to the dirty look Harry was giving him

“Do you have an inability to sit still or something?” Harry glared

“What can I say your presence unnerves me” Louis curtly replied.

“What, because you know I’m superior to you?” Harry smirked

“Ha, hardly! May I remind you that Zayn’s actually above Niall in ranks” Louis turned to Harry with an overly sweet smile

“It’s not ranked that way when it comes to us babe. Sadly you hardly even count as a fertile” Harry replied just as sweetly

Louis couldn’t help the snort that he let out, “Oh yeah and why’s that?”

“Just look at you, you’re a disgrace to the fertile kind! You can barely do as you’re told never mind serve a vampire, especially not on as high as Zayn! You’re practically a dirty human!” Harry roared getting to his feet

“A dirty human? Well you know what! I’d rather be a dirty human that one of you blood sucking, ass licking creep!” Louis yelled getting to his own feet

“Take that back!”

“Make me!”

Suddenly Harry lunched himself at Louis, knocking him flat on his back before pinning his hands above his head, “You’re a pathetic little creature! Look at you, how is someone like you meant to serve someone like Zayn” Harry spat

“Get off me you dick!” Louis squirmed trying to get out of Harry’s hold

“You can barely even hold you own!” Harry mocked

Turning his head slightly to the side, Louis had the perfect position to lean slightly over and bite down sharply on Harry’s bicep

“Ow! You little bitch!” Harry screeched but it was too late Louis had managed to dislodge Harry enough to flip them over so he was on top before he begin to attack at Harry, swiping with his hands, only giving Harry enough time to raise his arms to defend himself.

“Get off me!”

“No you started this!”

“Only ‘cause you’re pathetic!”

“You’re more pathetic!”

“Is that the best you’ve got!”

“Shut up!”

The bang of the door hitting the wall was barely heard over the shouts of the two fertiles as they continued to fight and it was only when a third voice was heard that they both froze

“What the hell is going on in here!” Zayn shouted at the top of his voice, using ever assertive power he had.

The two fertiles heads shot up to the doorway where Zayn was standing glaring at the two of them with a very unimpressed Niall behind him. It took one look from Niall to have Harry pushing Louis off him, receiving a high pitched ‘Ow!’ from the other fertile. Harry quickly got to his knees, bowing his head and placing his hands behind his back.

“The shouts from the two of you could be heard all the way down the hall!” Zayn continued to yell glaring harshly at the two boys, Harry kneeling on the floor, and Louis sprawled on his back, using his hands to support him, “And how do you think that looked on us two! I warned you to behave and you have gone against our requests!” 

Niall gentle placed a hand on Zayn’s shoulder quietening him. He then took a few quick steps forward until he was standing directly in front of Harry, “Look at me” He ordered as calmly as usual but with a harsh and cold voice. Harry’s head immediately shot up staring straight into Niall’s eyes

“Please” Harry begged almost silently. Before he had even finished the single word, Niall’s hand was flying through the air delivering a harsh slap to Harry’s left cheek. Harry let out a cry as he head was forced the other direction. Without saying a word, Niall turned away from the fertile going straight back to Zayn’s side. Louis watched on bewildered and open mouth, before glancing back at Harry who was yet to straighten his head with tears streaming down his face.

Placing a gentle hand on Zayn’s shoulder Niall began to speak, “I apologise on behalf Harry for his behaviour tonight. I will ensure he is punished effectively” Niall spoke in the same calm, cold tone as before causing a whimper to escape Harry’s parted lips.

“Of course,” Zayn dismissed, “I’ll speak to you later”

“Yes,” Niall replied heading out the door, “Harry follow” Niall ordered and immediately Harry was crawling – literally on all fours crawling – after him.

The moment they left the room, Zayn shut the door behind them, the sound of the door clicking into place was the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

“Get up” Zayn ordered as he walked to the window shutting the blinds, not looking to Louis as he scrambled to his feet, “Step up against the wall – facing it! – and do not move”

Louis immediately did as he told, standing firmly against the wall his toes and nose touching it. Without even hearing Zayn come up behind him, his trousers and boxers where wiped down to around his ankles, causing Louis to shout out.

“Not a word Louis!” Zayn spoke directly into his ear before the heat against Louis’ back was once again gone.

Louis was stood against the wall in silence, waiting for the inevitable when a hand gripped sharply in his hair making him force down a whimper

“How dare you behave that way today” Zayn hissed into his ear, “I have never been so embarrassed in my life and after the way you acted I should be stringing you up so count you stars babe” He continued, “I decided to invite Niall and Harry over to give you some company and help you relax a little and you pay me back by attacking one of them!”

“Harry att-“

“I said not a word Louis!” Zayn shouted again tugging harshly on his hair causing him to cry out, “You’ll be receiving twenty-five slaps to your arse and thighs after today’s behaviour and then you will stay in this room for the rest of the day. I did have plans to take you out for dinner but you’ve done a good job of proving you don’t deserve that”

Louis let out a whimper as tears began to well in his eyes. He’d fucked up so bad and Zayn was furious with him. Part of him knew he shouldn’t care, that part should be fighting back, making sure he side was heard and not standing for this treatment. But a bigger part of him was racked with guilt and embarrassment for displeasing Zayn so bad. That part of him wanted Zayn to hit him, wanted Zayn to string him up and whip him if it would make things better but he would accept what he was given.

“Please” He let out in a barely whisper

“Please what Louis?” Zayn growled

“Please punish me I’m so sorry” Louis whimpered

“Good boy” Zayn spoke releasing Louis’ hair

Feeling Zayn move away from him, Louis began to panic. Zayn couldn’t leave, Louis needed to be punished, he needed to feel Zayn’s disappointment and anger, he deserved it. Before he could let out a sound a hand was brought down harshly across his arse throwing him forward into the wall. He let out a cry as another and another and another hand was brought done in quick succession, each time in a different spot.

“Count aloud for me Louis” Zayn spoke voice softer than before

Louis let out a choked sound before forcing out, “Five” as another hand hit him hard, “six”

It continued like this till Louis was wheezing barely able to force each word out of his mouth. He’d brought his hands up to steady himself against the wall while he cheek pressed against the cold plaster, feeling good against his heated skin. By the time he’d reached twenty five and Zayn had turned him around his knees were wobbly and he could barely breathe. He was a mess, Zayn was going to hate him. He couldn’t do anything. Harry was right – pathetic – that’s what he was. He couldn’t be a fertile to someone like Zayn!

“Breath Louis, come on baby breath for me” Zayn spoke loudly but softly as Louis began to hyperventilate

“sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry” Louis stumbled out grabbing hold of Zayn’s top trying to steady himself as he breathed harsly

“Sh, come on Louis, you’re okay, breathe in for me” Zayn said as he lifted Louis off the floor carrying him towards the bed where he sat Louis in his knee, carefully positioning him so his bottom sat between Zayn’s slightly spread legs, “There you go and let it out again. That’s it good boy” He said as he ran a hand softly down Louis’ back, “In, out, in, out” Zayn continued slowly.

By the time Louis had got his breath back he had tucked his head into Zayn’s neck and he took in each breath blowing it out against into the dark skin. Tears were still dripping down his face but he was too dazed to wipe them away

“Good boy Louis” Louis let out a sound of displeasure and began to shake his head in disagreement as he began to choke on his sobs again, “No, Louis. You are a good boy. You took your punishment so good and did exactly what I said, shh, you’re okay” He whispered softly

“I wanted it” Louis said after a pause, “Wanted you to hurt me, cause I felt so shit I made you mad, I’m so sorry” Louis cried

“Sh, Louis, don’t curse. That’s normal. That’s the fertile in you. You knew you deserved it yeah?” Zayn asked

“Yeah, I wanted you to do worse, I deserved more”

“That’s why I’m the vampire and you’re the fertile babe. I decide your punishment”

Louis let out another sniffle bringing his hand up to wipe his snotty nose, “I’m really sorry” he mumbled

“I know you are babe. I accept your apology. Now why don’t you lie down and have a nap. I actually do have a couple of things I need to take care of. Was going to take you too but maybe not today” Zayn spoke manoeuvring Louis so he was lying on the bed, head resting on a pillow, “If you do as you’re told I’ll maybe bring you back some nice food yeah?”

“No,” Louis whimpered, “I don’t, don’t deserve it” He whimpered

“Louis I decide remember” Zayn spoke, leaning over him to look him in the eyes, “Now go to sleep, I’ll try to be back for when you wake up okay?”

Louis nodded at him, “Good boy” He said as he placed a gentle kiss to Louis’ forehead making his eyes flutter shut, “Sleep now baby”.

“Not a baby” Louis mumbled out but now that his eyes had shut he couldn’t think about opening them and instead allowed himself to relax, slightly sore, but surrounded by the smell of Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Opinions are always helpful and valued!!


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally the chapter has come!! As must of you will have seen by now the whole plagiarism thing but thankfully I was able to deal with it. Sadly the author would not co-operate and I ended up having to report her :(
> 
> But the show must go on! Big thanks to the-runaway-mind.tumblr.com for her late night beta-ing. She's awesome go follow her. Like now!
> 
> Anyway it's the big chapter you've all been waiting for so let me know what you think!! Check my tumblr for updates brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr - Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

The next few days were some of the worst Zayn had ever experienced. It had started from the moment he woke up to an empty bed. Normally he was always awake before Louis and had time to shower and dress before waking his fertile up. Today he was alone in a cold bed with nothing but the sound of the shower to let him know where Louis was. Not thinking anything of it, Zayn lay on in bed waiting for the fertile to join him again.

The night before Zayn had arrived back with Chinese to a fast asleep Louis. He was awake long enough to eat his food before falling asleep the moment he finished. After an hour or two, Zayn crawled back into the bed beside him, everything seemed fine so he was straight to sleep.

Now though, watching Louis walk silently out of the bathroom, head down and wrapped in two towels, Zayn knew something was up. He watched quietly as Louis began to get dressed, turning his back and sliding a pair of boxers up his legs under his towel. Standing up, Zayn made his way over to him intending on getting dressed himself but as Louis went to pull on a pair of sweats he began to sway on the spot. Reaching out just in time to grab him, Zayn held Louis up as his legs seemed to give way.

“Jeez Louis” Zayn mumbled helping him over to the bed, “You gotta be more careful” Zayn warned

“I’m fine” Louis mumbled back, holding his head.

“How’re you feeling” Zayn watched as Louis seemed to sway even sitting down, “and be honest Louis”

“I’m just a bit light headed, it was the heat. I had the shower up high” Louis replied

“Louis-“

“Zayn, please, not now. I told you I’m fine” Louis snapped

“You’re not, Louis and you know it”

“Zayn-“

“No Louis you’re not avoiding this any longer,” Zayn argued, “We need to bond, every day you’re getting sicker and sicker. It’s the only way to help you-”

“Zayn-!”

“Listen to me Louis!”

“I’m not ready!” Louis shouted back, “I’m sorry Zayn, I’m just not ready” His voice now had softened to barely audible as he hung his head

Zayn sat down harshly beside Louis with a sigh as he rubbed his hand over his face, “I know it’s scary Louis-“

“I’m not scared”

“-but you gotta think about this seriously now. The connection started weeks ago. You’re just going to get weaker and weaker. It’s not going to go away by ignoring it. Soon I’m going to start getting weak and once that starts I don’t know how long I’ll last. I need to feed soon Louis and I don’t want to have to force you but if it comes between it and me dying… well I’ll have no choice”

Louis got to his feet glaring at Zayn, “Force me! What the hell does that mean! Cause it sounds a hell of a lot like rape to me!” Louis shouted, Zayn couldn’t stop the sigh from escaping his lips as he watched Louis continue to rant, “You think this is some easy decision for me! Hell a couple of weeks ago I was still convinced I was human and now you want all this… this stuff and I’m not ready!” Louis fumed

“You have to be ready Louis! I’m sorry you have no choice. Either you get ready or we die!” Zayn shouted back

With a final fiery glare, Louis turned around and walked out the door slamming it behind him. 

And that was the first day.

The next couple of days continued similarly. Louis’ mood swings were all over the place. One moment he would be cuddling up to Zayn practically begging for attention and the next he was screaming, throwing things and slamming doors because there wasn’t enough raspberry’s in his scone. Zayn had punished Louis more in those couple of days than in the two months Louis had been with him. To make matters worse, Zayn was getting headaches, something he hadn’t experienced since he was 5 years old and his mother had been too ill to feed him her blood. He was dying. He and Louis were dying slowly and painfully and he knew there wasn’t much longer left.

He told Louis as much, begged with him, pleaded with him but nothing seemed to work. He’d even had Harry and Niall over again to try and get there help to knock some sense into Louis, but him and Harry had only ended up arguing again. The difference this time was Louis was too weak to fight back and had ended up with severally nasty bruises on his arms even though Harry had sworn he hadn’t held him that hard. Zayn and Niall both knew it was a consequence of the lack of bond but Niall had still dragged Harry out by the ear, while Zayn had punished Louis, albeit lighter than usual, seeing as after wrestling with Harry he could barely stand.

Finally, he was left with no choice but to call in Liam. He’d left Liam till last because he knew Liam’s views and he knew how Louis felt about them. He’d begged Liam over the phone to just come over and help stress to Louis the importance of the bond at this point. Liam had been reluctant until Zayn had told him of the headaches. Then he began to panic. He’d promised Zayn he’d be over in 10 minutes, so here Zayn was, sitting on the edge of his bed nursing a throbbing head and watching silently over Louis who was curled on the floor reading. He said he was comfier but Zayn knew the cold floor was cooling his overheated body.

A harsh knock came at the door and Louis and Zayn’s heads both shot up to see Liam walk into the room.

“I came as fast as I could” A flustered Liam greeted

“Thank you” Zayn sighed unsteadily getting to his feet. He hadn’t even realized how lightheaded he had become

Liam rushed forward carefully helping Zayn to the sofa’s where he sat him heavily down. Louis watched with a tilted head at the whole thing. It was strange for him seeing Zayn like this. He’d been ignoring him the whole day but he knew Zayn had watched him like a hawk, harsh eyes not letting him out of his sight. Now though Louis could see how tired he looked. He slowly got to his feet, putting his book back and making his way over to the sofa. Without a word he sat himself down on Zayn’s knees, tucking his head under the vampire’s chin and pulling his knees up. What he didn’t notice was Liam and Zayn talking over him. It had been happening him the last couple of days, he just completely zoned out not being able to hear what was going on around him, unaware.

“He’s been like this all week” Zayn spoke softly, brushing a hand down Louis’ back who responded by curling more into him and closing his eyes, “He can’t even hear me right now and not because he’s ignoring me it’s like he’s in a trance”

“He’s lost an awful lot of weight, is he eating?” Liam asked just as softly looking over the fertile and his vampire, “Are you eating?”

“He can barely stomach anything. I’ve caught him throwing up his breakfast the last couple of days and from the way he disappears after dinner I assume the same with it”

“He’s body’s rejecting everything that’s not blood, Zayn time’s nearly up” Liam warned a desperate look in his eyes

“You think I don’t know! God Liam I’ve been begging him for days. He won’t listen doesn’t want to hear it! I don’t know what to do!” Zayn pleaded, eyes frantically looking to Liam for help, “Just please help me get it through to him”

Liam paused thinking it over. Looking over his best mate, pasty, bags under his eyes and warn, “I’ll try Zayn but if he won’t listen to you I doubt he’ll listen to me”

“Thank you, thank you Liam, seriously just – I – Thank you” Zayn expressed his gratitude before looking back to his fertile who now had his eyes open, staring blankly at the wall before him, “Louis, Louis babe, can you focus on me a moment” He spoke tapping Louis’ cheek gentle.

Louis startled out of his blank thoughts looked up at Zayn at first confused before breaking into a grin and trying to snuggle into Zayn’s neck.

“No Louis focus for me a moment” Zayn spoke trying to disconnect the fertile from his neck. Louis looked up at him with a frown but his clouded eyes were beginning to clear

“Zayn…” Louis mumbled, blinking a few more times, “tired”

“I know Louis but look whose hear” Zayn said turning the fertile around on his lap to face Liam, “Liam’s here to see you” Zayn spoke as if he was talking to a child

“Hey Louis” Liam spoke softly

Louis blinked at him a few times before smiling brightly, “Hi Lili!” He giggled, “How’s Danielle!”

“Yeah she’s good mate, starting to get a good bump on her” Liam spoke his eyes going soft as they always did when he spoke of his pregnant fertile, “What about you Louis, how are you feeling? Zayn’s been telling me you haven’t been feeling to great”

“I’m fine just tir-“ Louis paused half way through his sentence before blinking at Liam and turning to blink at Zayn and back to Liam

“Louis-“ Zayn tried realising Louis had caught on

“You brought him here! You brought Liam to try and convince me!” Louis shouted

“Louis-“ Liam tried

“Didn’t you Zayn! Just like you did with Harry and Niall! Don’t lie to me Zayn!” He demanded when he saw Zayn go to speak, “You’ve been trying all week to bring me round and I keep telling you Zayn! Why can’t you just fucking listen to me! I don’t want this! I don’t want you! I don’t want your blood sucking ways or your bonding on your stupid rules and punishments! I don’t want any of it!”

Each one was like a punch to Zayn’s guts as the words continued to flow out of Louis’ mouth, “Louis please don’t say that” Zayn pleaded staring into Louis’ eyes that were glaring straight back at him.

“Don’t say that! Fuck Zayn! How else am I meant to get it into your thick head! You won’t listen to me any other way! I’m! Not! Ready!” He screamed each word, backing away

“Louis listen to him, your both so ill!” Liam tried now

“No Liam!” Louis screamed kicking over an end table with a lamp on it, “You don’t get an opinion! This has nothing to do with you and Zayn should have never brought you into it!”

Liam was shocked at Louis’ violence but by now Zayn was used to it and barely blinked, “Stop this Louis right now!” Zayn demanded

“Or what? You’ll put me over your knee again! Well you know what Zayn! Fuck you! I’m done! Done with all this shit, done with it all!”Louis turned to walk out of the room when a bone shaking cough ripped from his body bending him over double.

The room went silent as Louis looked down at his hand; he slowly turned to face the two vampire’s eyes wide and hand held in front of him. The smell was the first thing that Zayn noticed, sweet and spiced but slightly musky. Then he saw it, the red liquid coating Louis’ hand, blood.

“Zayn…” Louis spoke in a fear filled voice before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Zayn was on his feet before Louis had hit the floor and was by his side in time to stop his head crashing to the ground but the relief was short lived. The moment he was sure Louis wasn’t going to bash his brains against the floor he looked up to Liam in panic.

“Help me” He begged

Liam was quick to come to his side, helping Zayn lift Louis’ limp body off the ground and over to the sofa’s, “Zayn his pulse it’s weakening. You need to do something!”

Zayn frantically looked over Louis’ still body, “I can’t Liam, he doesn’t want it!” He panicked

“Well I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to die either! Come on Zayn! There is no time for this!”

A twitch of Louis’ hand had Zayn crouching down beside him, brushing away his fringe in an instant and cooing gentle, “Hey Lou come on baby wake up for me, come on Lou”

Louis’ eyes softly fluttered open looking frantically for Zayn, “No!” He cried out grabbing onto Zayn’s top, “Zayn…” He whimpered

“Please Louis! There’s no time, let me help you!” Zayn cried clutching Louis’ face in terror

Louis eyes stared at him wide with fear as he clutched tighter to the vampire

“Please Louis” Zayn begged softer this time

For a moment Zayn thought Louis would deny him and he’d be forced to watch his fertile die but tears began to well in Louis’ eyes and his fear became more apparent. He didn’t want to die. Without a word Louis closed his eyes with a soft cry before opening them and nodding reluctantly.

Zayn surged forwards pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead, “Thank you” He cried, “Liam help me please” He said looking up to the older fertile, glancing back to his fertile who’s eyes were slowly shutting again, “No! Louis come on! Stay awake Louis!” He demanded scrambling to his feet with Liam’s helping hand. Louis didn’t open his eyes again but became motionless once more

“Louis!” Zayn panicked

“Zayn! Calm down” Liam demanded pushing the other vampire back, “He needs to feed off you, now, it’ll start the bonding. He’s too weak to bite you so I’m going to slice a cut on your shoulder, okay?” Liam asked trying to get Zayn’s attention but he was to occupied staring at Louis’ lifeless body, “Zayn!” Liam yelled slapping the vampire

“Do it” Zayn growled looking straight into Liam’s eyes with dark ones of his own.

Liam went straight into action ripping Zayn’s top off him and throwing it behind him. He got Zayn sitting up straight before closely inspected his neck looking for the perfect spot. Louis would need immediate blood and fast so he picked the perfect spot right where Zayn’s shoulder meet his neck and his pulse pumped fast beneath Liam’s fingers. Using sharp nails, he sliced a small incision right there, ignoring the growl that came from Zayn. Immediately dark blood began to spill out. Knowing Zayn’s vampire abilities would heal the non-fatal wound in minutes; Liam quickly hauled Louis’ body up so he was straddling Zayn and carefully positioned his mouth right over the cut.

It took a few seconds of holding Louis’ neck in place before he began to see a change. Louis’ eyes flashed open bright red before they shut again and his mouth latched onto Zayn’s neck. A moan escaped the vampire as he felt Louis’ newly sharp teeth bite down as he begin to suck the blood from his neck and his fingers clamp down on the vampires shoulders. It was a feeling Zayn had only experimented with before but the pull of his blood leaving his body and feeding Louis was intoxicating.

Suddenly Louis pulled his teeth out of Zayn’s neck scrambling to get away but Zayn held sure and fast and Liam had a hold of Louis’ neck. Zayn was unable to communicate words only letting out a growl where as Liam quickly hushed the whimpering fertile and leading him back to the open wound on Zayn’s neck, “You gotta feed Louis, it’ll make you strong”

Louis was slowly becoming aware of what he was doing and the dark taste of Zayn’s blood in his mouth. It should have been disgusting but Louis wanted it, wanted more of the spicy taste that was the perfect way to describe Zayn. He wanted to stay right here tucked into Zayn’s neck sucking on his blood like it was the only right thing in the world to do.

Zayn was also slowly coming to his senses as Louis’ suckling began to slow to a soft and steady pull. His eyes opened to find Liam watching them in a calculated fashion

“Leave” Zayn spoke his voice coming out harsh and cold making Louis jump slightly

“But Zayn-“

“I’ve got it Liam. Leave” Zayn ordered rubbing his hand softly up Louis thigh. The fertile sagged gentle against him, his head resting on Zayn’s shoulder as he continued to feed. Zayn watched as Liam carefully backed out of the room, aware of Zayn’s heavy gaze. The moment the door shut, Zayn turned his full attention to his fertile

“Good boy, Louis, so good” He praised brining a hand up to the back of Louis’ head holding it there as he brushed his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis let out a moan in response as he held tighter to Zayn and begin to rock his hips. It was then that Zayn noticed how hard Louis had become. He couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped through his lips as he bucked his hips and grabbed hold of Louis’ ass, gripping it tightly through his jeans.

In no time both vampire and fertile were hard and grinding into each other. Zayn’s instinct began to take over as he felt his fangs grew and without thought he began to kiss along Louis’ exposed neck before sharply biting down. For the first time the sweet taste of his fertile’s blood filled his senses as he sucked harshly, gripping the other boy tightly as his back arched in pleasure. Feeling the pull of blood joined with the vampire blood filling his mouth, Louis felt out of control and overwhelmed. Everything was heightened, the feel of Zayn’s lips against him, the pull of blood, the taste of Zayn and the feel of the stronger vampire rubbing up against him. Yet it wasn’t enough.

Reluctantly pulling away from Zayn’s neck Louis let out a gasp, hips bucking against Zayn’s “Please, Zayn, please! Need…” Louis panted breaking off with another moan as Zayn’s hands began to work on the button of his jeans, “Yes, Zayn, please!”

Zayn broke away momentarily from Louis’ neck, causing the fertile to moan, before he went back to removing the fertile’s jeans, taking his underwear with him.

“Fuck Louis, look so good like this, all desperate for me” Zayn groaned. He allowed his hand to linger on the fertile’s plump arse cheeks, before teasing them up Louis’ hips as he joined their lips together in a messy kiss full of pants and moans. As his tongue began to invade the fertile’s mouth their hips rocked steadily together. Zayn tucked his hands up under Louis’ top smoothing over his stomach, right up to his nipples which he squeezed and twisted enjoying the high pitched moans and stuttered thrusts he got in return. Finally he pulled away briefly to pull the top off the fertile. 

Louis noticed the hungry gaze Zayn gave him as he looked up and down his body and with a sudden fit of confidence he allowed himself to lean back, placing a hand on Zayn’s thigh to hold himself steady, giving Zayn’s eyes more to look over. A blush spread over Louis’ cheeks, down his neck and over his torso but all he could think of was pleasing Zayn as he felt his hips buck into the empty air.

With a growl Zayn pushed Louis off him so he was sitting beside him on the sofa, before he stood and began to strip off his clothing. At first a shocked and dejected look overcame Louis’ face until he saw what the vampire was actually doing and then his eyes opened in wonder as more and more of the tanned skin was revealed. Without making a conscious decision to do it Louis’ hand was reaching out to Zayn to trace over his bare skin. Zayn glanced down at him watching the wonder fill the young fertile’s eyes. With a smirk he reached down running a finger along Louis’ cheekbones. The fertile couldn’t help leaning into the touch and a noise somewhere between a moan and a purr erupted from the younger.

Zayn couldn’t hold back any longer as he grabbed hold of Louis again, sitting on the sofa with Louis once again on top of him. His hands went straight to his arse squeezing and pulling the cheeks apart. By now Louis’ natural lubricant was dripping steadily from his hole and if the fertile had been more aware of what was going on he probably would have panicked but with his state at that moment nothing felt more right then the dampness spreading down his thighs, especially when he felt the long fingers running through it, prodding at his hole. He let out a shout of pleasure as his back arched up, clinging to Zayn’s shoulders.

“Zayn, Zayn, please Zayn!” Louis chanted over and over again

“What is it Louis? What do you want?” Zayn replied marveling at the way Louis was reacting to his simple touches.

“You Zayn, please just you!”

With a groan Zayn bucked his hips up, sticky hands gripping tightly to bared hips. With no hesitation he reached around Louis, rubbing over the smaller boys, round arse cheeks, spreading them apart wide enough for him to rub his thumbs against the tight muscle nestled between them. Louis immediate reaction was to moan and push down harder on the thumbs allowing the tips to slip just inside. In an attempt to surprise another moan, he bit down once again on Zayn, the same spot as last time. The blood flowing into his mouth only making him want more, more Zayn, more touch, more blood.

Not being able to hold back much longer, Zayn began to rub a finger against Louis’ tight muscle just teasing until he finally breeched past the ring, his finger enveloped in a tight hit. With ease he was able to begin thrusting his finger in and out of Louis thanks to his natural lubricant and soon he had two, three fingers thrusting into Louis rubbing against his walls. By now Louis was nearly bent over Zayn, still suckling at his blood, thrusting back onto his fingers. With every rock forward his hard cock rubbed against Zayn’s resulting in the two boys panting messily into each other.

“Look at you” Zayn panted against Louis’ ear, “Just riding my fingers like you were born for it” He bit down lightly on Louis’ ear making him break off from Zayn’s neck with a high pitched whine

“Please Zayn, please! I’m ready, need you. Now” Louis panted back

With a groan, Zayn surged up locking his lips with Louis, able to taste his blood on Louis’ lips and tongue. He quickly pulled his fingers from Louis’ hole and began lining himself up. Breaking away from the kiss he looked up at Louis’ desperate face, eyes scrunched and mouth hung open in pleasure. He once again grabbed hold of Louis’ hips and began to slowly lower him onto his length. Just as he breeched the tight ring of muscle he bent forward and sunk his teeth back into Louis’ neck.

With a cry Louis’ whole body tensed before he came all over his and Zayn’s stomachs, splashing white cum up their chests. His head had gone fuzzy and the only thing he seemed to be able to focus on was the steady hands gripping his hips and the length slowly entering him. Finally his ass was cradled against Zayn’s hips and the overwhelming feeling of being so full overtook Louis. He could make out the slow rumbling of Zayn speaking to him but wasn’t able to hear full words over the rush of blood in his head. Slowly Zayn began to lift Louis back up before gentle dropping him down again forcing almost silent ‘uh, uh, uh’s out of Louis with each thrust. Soon they were moving at a steady pace, both drinking the others blood.

The blood combined with the feel of Louis tight around him was almost enough to tip Zayn over the edge, almost but not quite. He broke away from Louis’ neck as he felt the pressure begin to bubble in his stomach and the itch beginning at the base of his dick.

“Fuck, fell so good Lou, so good!” Zayn hissed before looking up at the fertile with hungry eyes, “Louis, Louis look at me” The vampire demanded

The fertile turned opened his eyes to be meet with the once honey brown now bright red eyes that belonged to Zayn. The site should have terrified him but between the feeling vampire blood rushing through his veins and the feel of Zayn inside of him everything just felt right. Both their hairs were plastered to their foreheads with sweat that coated their whole bodies with the rising heat in the room.

“Louis, we are about to bond” Zayn panted, breathing in the scent of an aroused fertile, hanging onto the last shred of his mind before he lost it to instinct, “I’m going to knot you Louis, I need you to tell me if that’s okay?” he pressed the fertile

Louis allowed a whimper to escape his lips at Zayn’s words. He was floating so high almost disconnected to his own body, the grip Zayn had on him the only thing keeping him grounded. And so with a heavy tongue slurring his words he said the words that made Zayn fall over the edge, “Please Zayn I want it, knot me”

Not being able to hold on any longer Zayn tightened his grip and slammed his hips up into Louis. It took two more thrusts, with each thrust Louis could feel Zayn becoming bigger and bigger inside of him until finally, something popped past the ring of muscle, locking the two together. Something like electricity jumped between them, a connection, a bond. With an animalistic growl, Zayn felt himself release as he bit down harshly on Louis’ neck. It was the feeling of Zayn’s warm release inside of that had Louis’ letting go for the second time that night. With a final cry he arched up, spilling all over his stomach before going limp against Zayn. He stayed there, lapping gently at Zayn’s neck where the blood was still trickling out, spurred on by Louis’ saliva. He felt sleepy and sated, content enough to stay just where he was forever. His head was fuzzier than ever, his limbs to heavy to lift, the only thing really registering with him was the steady pumping of Zayn’s seed inside of him and the taste of his blood on his tongue.

“Fuck” Zayn sat for a moment longer catching his breath, enjoying the feeling of his steady release into Louis. He ran a gentle hand up the fertile’s back, softly calling his name but there was no response. Only the steady lapping of a tongue against his neck let him know that Louis had not passed out. His back began to ache from the awkward position on the sofa and every time he moved, the pull of his knot against Louis’ tight muscle had him hissing out in pain. Not being able to stand the awkward position any longer, Zayn gripped tightly to Louis, cradling him against his chest before pushing himself up off the sofa with a new found strength thanks to Louis’ blood. Louis didn’t seem to even notice the move as he stayed silent and pliant against him. He carefully shuffled towards the bed, wincing every so often, until finally he was able to plop down with a soft thud on the edge of the bed.

It wasn’t until the vampire had swung his legs up onto the bed and moved to lie down that Louis felt his axis tipping. He let out a whine and gripped tightly to Zayn.

“Sh, baby, it’s okay, you were so good” Zayn assured the young fertile, guiding him back to that spot on his neck which Louis easily latched onto, “So proud of you, you took me so well” he praised. Zayn could feel his release beginning to subside and slow and knew there wouldn’t be long now. But it didn’t matter it had been done. They’d completed the bond. No more Louis being sick, no more headaches, no more moods. From here on out it was meant to be plain sailing.

As the vampire began to soften Louis let out a whine at the feeling of Zayn sliding out of him. He tightened his muscles in an attempt to keep Zayn locked in him but he’d been stretched so much it was no use. Finally Zayn’s soft member slipped fully out of him and a trickle of cum and lubricant began to trickle out of Louis’ sore and abused hole. There was so much of it that if it weren’t for Zayn feeding him anti-pregnancy pills every morning he would defiantly be knocked up. Zayn was slowly petting up and down Louis’ back with one hand while the other stayed tightly in his hair, keeping him held down against the vampires neck. Louis was beginning to feel full, not in the sense of having a dick up his ass but in a way he’d never felt before. Like a hunger he didn’t know had been there had subsided. He was slowly coming back to his senses.

With a slow motion he pressed up against the hand that was wrapped in his hair, letting Zayn know to release him. Carefully he sat himself up, glancing warily down at Zayn. For the first time he became conscious of what had happened. He was naked, Zayn was naked, they’d had sex, fed from each other, bonded. As if Zayn could sense Louis’ rising anxiety, his hand reached up to run softly along Louis’ cheek bones.

“You were so good for me baby” Zayn praised

“Yeah?” Louis asked with a heavy tongue, still slightly fuzzy

“Yeah baby, so good. You’re mine now. All mine” Although Zayn’s eyes had returned to normal Louis’ couldn’t help but wonder if that was a flash of red he’d just seen in the vampires eyes at those words. But it didn’t matter now. Zayn was right. He was Zayn’s now and Zayn was his. They had completed the bond. They were part of each other. They needed each other. That thought had something warm rising inside of Louis as he blushed, a smile spreading across his features as he leaned down and tucked himself against Zayn.

“Mm, ‘m all sticky” Louis sighed not sounding too bothered by the fact he was covered in a mixture of the two’s cum and his own lubricant

“Messy boy” Zayn chuckled, running a hand up the back of Louis’ sticky thighs, “If you let me get up I can get something to clean you up with?” He suggested.

“Nooo!” Louis groaned, clinging tighter to his vampire, “Stay please”

“Come on darling, up you get. I at least don’t want to be as sticky” Zayn chuckled as he carefully maneuvered Louis off the top of him.

Eventually getting Louis off of him he had an opportunity to look down at the young fertile, spread out on the bed, naked and sated, “Look so beautiful baby” Zayn whispered running a hand up the Louis’ body into his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, “All dirty and mine” He growled

Mmm, only yours” Louis gasped pushing into the hand in his hair.

With a smirk Zayn released his hair and began towards the bathroom at the far side of the room. He quickly got a cloth, wetting it with warm water before hurrying back to the room. Already he was feeling the pull of needing to get back to his fertile, to care for him and love him. Louis must have been feeling the same as the moment Zayn entered the room he was whimpering and making grabby hands at the vampire

“Hush Louis, let me clean you up” Zayn chuckled running the cloth over the fertile’s thick tan legs

“Wanna cuddle,” Louis slurred sleep beginning to catch up on him

“In a minute” Zayn moved quickly rubbing down the fertile’s front, up his legs, over his stomach and carefully around his limp cock and balls. Turning him over onto his stomach he began to use a clean part of the cloth to rub down the backs of his thighs and the sweat that had dried to his back. He made sure to drag the cloth lightly over the fertile’s swollen hole, wary of the hiss that came from him on contact before turning to wipe down himself.

“There, nice and clean-ish” He said dropping the cloth on the floor and crawling back into the bed. The moment he was settled on his back, Louis was crawling all over him in an attempt to get back on top of him, “Careful love, you’re going to be feeling a bit sore”

Louis ignored him and replied by biting lightly at his neck, close to his feeding spot that had since healed over. He let out a sigh, tucking himself closer into Zayn before letting his eyes begin to flutter shut. The drowsy pull dragging him and the vampire – his vampire – down.

“Tomorrow” Zayn mumbled, eyes beginning to shut, “tomorrow we’ll talk”

All he got in return was a noise of agreement as he felt Louis’ soft eyelashes flutter against his collar bones. He barely had time to register the deep heavy breaths from the fertile, his fertile, signaling he was asleep before he too drifted off.

——————————

A sharp knocking on his bedroom door was what roused Zayn in the middle of the night. Confusion settled over him when he blinked open his eyes only to be met with darkness. He immediately tightened his arm around the still sleeping fertile on top of him before turning his head gentle to the side to see the time.

3.30am his clock read.

A growl ripped from him at the disturbance and the knocking stopped. Thinking he might be able to get a few more hours rest he allowed his eyes to close once again. Moments later though the sound of a key turning in the lock of his bedroom door had his eyes shooting open. He raised his head with a glare just in time to see Chiff entering the room with a hazard look

“Master Malik!” Chiff gasped with anxious, panic filled eyes, “It’s Payne Manor, they’ve been attacked!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Opinions are always helpful and valued!!


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this took me years! Also I couldnt get the edited version to update but if someone want to take a crack at beta-ing this go for it and send it to me on tumblr.
> 
> This chapter is mostly a glimpse into Harry's past which a lot of you were asking for so I hope you enjoy this and maybe understand Harry a bit more and why he is the way that he is.
> 
> Check my tumblr for updates brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr - Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

Louis watched in an almost daze as Zayn raced around the room pulling on clothes and snapping down the phone. His head was fuzzy again but it was a bad fuzzy, like an itch below his skin that he just couldn’t get at. Why wasn’t Zayn in bed with him? Had he done bad? Was Zayn done with him now he’d got what he wanted? Just the thought of Zayn leaving him had Louis’ heart pounding against his ribcage, his breathing coming harsher than ever and a whimper breaking free on his lips.

“Louis get up” Zayn ordered not even glancing at him

Louis was on his feet without even realising how he got there. The thing was he didn’t want to be standing up. He hurt, his whole body hurt. He could still feel Zayn inside of him, slowly dripping out. He wanted to be back in the bed, Zayn wrapped around him. Not standing at the edge of the bed watching as Zayn stormed around. But he had to be good. Maybe if he was good Zayn wouldn’t send him away.

“Chiff, have someone get a car” Zayn barked

Why did Zayn need a car? Was he going somewhere? Was Louis going somewhere? Was Zayn sending him back to the orphanage?

“Have someone dress Louis immediately” Zayn commanded a stocky looking boy, who had followed Chiff into the room

ö

“Yes, sir” The boy repeated back already speaking into a phone as Zayn stalked out of the room

Then Louis was alone. Everyone had fled the room in whirlwind of hushed voices and rushed steps after Zayn. He was alone and no one was holding him, Zayn was sending him away. His heart was pounding, he could hear the blood rushing through his ears, he was going to be sick. Alone, all alone, no one wanted him, Zayn didn’t want him, no one –

“Louis?” A soft voice spoke gently from the door. Louis looked over feeling a drop of water on his collar bone. He reached a hand up to his cheek and felt the wetness, he hadn’t even realised he’s been crying. Looking from his hand back to the girl he tried to recognise her, “Oh honey” The women spoke softly, “I’m Caroline Watson, I work for master Malik. He sent me up here to get you ready” she said with a soft smile

“Is Zayn sending me away?” Louis whimpered

The women, Caroline, Louis corrected in his head, rushed forward gathering Louis up in her arms, “Oh darling no don’t worry. Everything’s going to be fine. Master Malik just has something to attend to but we need to get you ready and somewhere safe okay?”

“Want Zayn” Louis whined into Caroline’s shoulder. He didn’t want to be safe, he just wanted Zayn. She merely wrapped her arms tighter around him, rocking him side to side and whispered soothing words into his ear. Like a mother, Louis realised.

“Jackson, get Master Malik up here immediately. Tell him it’s about Louis and it’s urgent. Tell him I sent you” Caroline spoke over Louis, directing it at the boy from before, “Now Louis darling why don’t you have a seat on the bed and I’ll get you something to wear, okay?”

“Want Zayn” Louis repeated a little sob escaping him as he was settled once again on the bed, head dropping to his chest

“I know love, he’s coming now” Caroline soothed as she went to the wardrobe. She riffled through it until she found what she was looking for and with a happy hum she made her way back to Louis, “Hands up now love” she spoke

Louis glanced up at her, he could see her holding the top, and he had heard what she’d said but his head couldn’t put the two together. She was staring at him like she expected something. Oh no, Louis was gonna upset her too, she was going to leave, he was going to be alone, everyone was leaving.

“Louis!” Zayn’s voice startled him, breaking through the fog that seemed to be clogging up his head. Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around him and the dark spicy smell that soothed and settled Louis like nothing else. With a whine Louis slumped over into Zayn’s arms. He was shaking but he didn’t seem to be able to stop it.

“Tell me what’s wrong love” Zayn said pulling away from him only causing Louis to whine and whimper more, trying to curl in closer to Zayn.

“Please Zayn, don’t send me away, I’ll be good, promise I’ll be good. Don’t send me back, please Zayn” Louis sobbed clinging harder to Zayn. He had to make Zayn see, he was a good boy, he’d do anything. Maybe that was it, Zayn wanted him to do something, Zayn wanted something from him, he needed to please Zayn.

With a cry Louis sprung forward, knocking Zayn back in surprise, quickly he began working at Zayn’s trousers pulling at them, trying to get them open. If he blew Zayn, Zayn would like him again, Zayn would let him stay, he wouldn’t be alone.

“Louis! Louis what are you doing” Zayn scolded trying to get a hold of Louis’ hands, “Stop it Louis, enough.” Zayn commanded. Louis froze, let out a single whimper before collapsing on Zayn, between his spread legs. He was sobbing again, clinging to Zayn’s top, begging him not to let him go, not to send him away, he’d be good, he’d do anything. The itch was back it was in his bones, buzzing, begging for relief that he just couldn’t reach, scratching roughly at the skin on his arms, burning it in a red sting

“Enough Louis” Zayn gripped his wrists, tight enough to bruise. Yes he needed this, needed Zayn to punish him, “Caroline, I don’t have time for this!” Zayn snapped, making Louis flinch. Oh no he’d done it again, Zayn was angry. He kept messing up, he was useless. Harry was right, he wasn’t good enough to be Zayn’s fertile, Zayn deserved better.

“He’s dropping, Master Malik, you can’t leave him!” Caroline bit back angrily. Everyone was angry and it was all Louis’ fault, useless, useless –

“I can’t take him with me!” Zayn spoke just as angrily back, “Caroline, he needs to be safe” Zayn’s voice began to soften till it was barely a whisper, “I need him to be safe”

“If you leave him like this he’ll drop and I don’t know if he’ll come back from it” Caroline warned

“And if I take him with me he could die!” Zayn snapped, “I have no choice Caroline, Harry’ll be there, he’ll know what to do. I need to do this”

“Fine, his clothes are on the bed”

“Tell Paul to be ready to get him outside the door” Zayn’s voice softened, he sounded apologetic

“Yes sir” With that Caroline left, closing the door behind her.

Zayn let out a sigh, still on the floor, before lifting Louis up as he stood, “Come on darling, we need to get you ready” He spoke softly

Louis sat in silence, allowing Zayn to dress him, watching on with watery eyes, “Please don’t make me leave” Louis begged once Zayn had finished

Zayn looked up at the broken boy, the tears rolling silently done his cheeks, he couldn’t do this now, he didn’t have time, “I’m not sending you away, Louis, I have to go see Liam, something bad has happened and Liam needs me. You’re going to go spend some time with Harry and then I’ll be back to get you in no time, promise” Zayn places a hand on Louis’ cheek, rubbing his thumb over the prominent cheek bone below it

“I want to stay with you, don’t like Harry” Louis hiccupped, trying to get air back into his lungs, his head was so foggy.

“It’s not safe for you Louis, and I need you to be safe yeah? I’ll be come back for you”

“Promise?” Louis mumbled

“Promise darling, and then we can spend the whole day curled up in bed, and I’ll feed you strawberries and even let you watch you’re silly, One Hill Tree all day”

Louis couldn’t help but giggle leaning into Zayn’s touch, “It’s One Tree Hill and it’s not silly!”

“Sure it’s not babe” Zayn smiled leaning forward to kiss the tip of Louis’ nose

There was a knock at the door and the room froze. Louis’ eyes went wide and he’s hands wrapped firmer around Zayn’s top. The door opened slowly to reveal a well built, stern looking man.

“Master Malik,” he spoke in a deep Irish broad

“Paul” Zayn nodded towards him

“The car is ready for him sir”

“Thank you Paul, come on Louis, it’s time for you to go” Zayn said as he stood

“No!” Cried Louis, lunging forward, again, grapping a hold of Zayn, clinging to him

“Louis come on, you have to go”

“No Zayn please, I’ll be fine take me with you, please Zayn, I’ll be good” cried Louis

“Paul, please” Zayn sounded desperate, broken. Louis clung tighter, he didn’t want to leave, he needed Zayn.

Suddenly strong arms were grabbing hold of him, lifting him, prying him from Zayn and dragging him back, “No!” Louis cried, sobs ripping through him. He’s head had gone so foggy he could barely see. He could hear growls and it took him a moment to release they were coming from him. He fought and kicked and scratched but it was too late, the man, Paul was already placing him into the back of an inconspicuous black Mercedes. Louis’ body went slack, he was too late, Zayn was gone, sending him away. A cry ripped through Louis body and he curled up in the back of the car, knees to chest as Paul put a seatbelt round him.

“You’re okay lad,” Paul hushed petting Louis’ hair gentle, “I’ll take you back to him soon”

The door was closed and Paul got into the front of the car, driving off and leaving Louis to watch as the house he had begun to call home faded into the distance. The fog was so thick, he couldn’t fight it anymore, there was no point. He let go, let himself fall. Let the fog swallow him up until he was left in a deep, dark nothing.

———————————-

Louis liked the idea of sleep, the idea that you could just close your eyes and forget, forget about the day you’d just had, the life you were living, everything that was wrong with you. When you were asleep, Louis thought, you made your own world; you lived in your dreams. Everything you wanted, you had right there. There was no need to living in a hell when you could be living in your dreams. The idea of it sounded like everything Louis ever wanted, an escape from his living hell that was called his life. Sometimes Louis even wished to live in his nightmares because at least then he could wake up and know that it wasn’t real, none of that actually happened but with life, there was no waking up, there was no ‘it was just a dream’, there was no ‘it wasn’t real’. The only thing that scared Louis more than nightmares, more than waking up was the darkness. The kind of dreams you had where there was nothing, no happy memories, no monsters, no bright shining light, no dimmed lighting. Nothing.

That’s what Louis felt when he awoke, Paul was gripping tightly to his shoulder, shaking him awake. He’s eye fluttered open but they were blank and empty. Nothing. He’s sobbing had calmed, breathes evened out but his face was emotionless, empty. Nothing. He felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing. Everything was blank. He was nothing.

He barely registered being lifted out of the car and taken into a small town house in the middle of nowhere. The house was bare and appeared empty, like it was in the middle of being renovated but as Paul entered the kitchen walking down the stairs into the cellar everything changed. The cellar opened up and became a hall with a door off to the side for a bathroom and another opposite that became a large living space. The room was much more homey there was a TV area off to one side and a kitchen-dining area at the other. At the back of the room sat a large bed, made up with soft sheets and clean pillows. But there sat curled up watching the TV was Harry, curls rumpled and messy, looking like he’d just got out of bed.

Harry’s head jerked up at the sound of someone entering the room. He jumped to his feet when he saw Paul walking with the limp body. For a moment his heart raced, thinking the worse but that body was too small to be Niall’s, the hair was brunet not Niall’s Blonde. He watched as Paul laid the small body down, spread out on the sofa, and then he saw it was Louis, Louis with the blank stare and limp body, so unlike the annoying twitchy brat Harry knew. It wasn’t until Harry got closer that he released, that it all clicked into place. Louis had dropped and he’d dropped bad.

“He needs water” Harry barked dropping to his knees by Louis’ head, “someone get him water!”

There was racing around the room as Harry’s minders jumped into action. A bottle of water was thrust into his hand seconds later, top already unscrewed.

“Help me sit him up” Harry directed at Paul, allowing the vampire to manoeuvre Louis’ body into a sitting position, propped up on the arm of the sofa. Without Paul’s grip he flopped over by Harry was able to lift him enough to get some water tipped into his mouth. It dribbled down the younger boy’s chin but already he was beginning to swallow and bit by bit Harry was able to get him to drink a quarter of the bottle. By the time he took it away Louis’ eyes were beginning to clear slightly, he looked more aware, but with being more awake the realisation was settling in. He remembered, Zayn made him leave, sent him away.

“Louis, sh, Louis, you’re okay” Harry soothed as the fertile’s breathing grew heavier and eyes wider, “you’re safe”

“Zayn, want Zayn!” Louis cried, eyes welling up

“I know Louis, I know, come on deep breathes Louis, I need you to focus on me. I Need you to concentrate okay?” Harry asked lifting Louis’ chin so he was forced to look Harry in the eye.

Harry watched carefully as Louis’ breathing settled, his eyes cleared and he recognised Harry.

“What are you doing here?” Louis spat snatching himself away from him

Harry couldn’t help but smirk, back to normal then, he thought, “Niall sent me here just like Zayn sent you”. He noticed how Louis flinched at the mention of Zayn’s name, “Louis… do you know, do you know why you’re here?” Harry asked curiously

“Of course I do” Louis snapped, “Zayn’s getting rid of me, I let him have what he wanted, let him fuck me, and now he’s sending me back” Louis’ face had gone red with fury, eyes beginning to bubble over with tears once again.

“And why do you think I’m here then?” Harry asked watching the small boy curiously

“Because…” Louis paused, why was Harry here, was Niall abandoning him too? Maybe Harry had done something wrong to upset Niall and now he was being sent away, “You were, you were bad too?” Louis questioned

Harry couldn’t help but smile gentle, “Not this time. Niall sent me here to be safe, just like Zayn sent you here to be safe, they love us and have to go and help Liam but wanted to keep us safe. It’s a dangerous world out there for fertiles Louis” Harry’s face had got more serious than Louis had ever seen it before, if Louis had to guess it looked as if the boy was speaking from experience, “Did Zayn tell you what had happened?” Harry questioned, brows furrowed

Louis tried to think back earlier when Zayn had spoke to him but everything was fuzzy and it just gave him a headache so he decided to just shake his head, no.

“Well Niall was in a rush but from what I got, Payne manner was attacked tonight, but a human gang. As clan allies Niall and Zayn were required to go and help”

“Human gangs? Like the drug people?” Louis questioned innocently

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle, “No, a bit more violent I’m afraid. These gangs are left over’s from the rebellion” A dark look past over Harry’s face like a shadow. Louis knew what the rebellion was, everyone knew what the rebellion was, the human rebellion against Vampiric rule. They were taught in school of a week of fire, screams and pain that seemed to last years. How fertiles and vampire children were haunted down and slaughtered before their families in a show of human defiance. It didn’t last long before the human’s were brought to heel but it made its impact, “It seems there is a new uprising among humans. They want to try again and by the sounds of it, it’s started”

Louis looked on as the shadow stayed fixed over Harry’s face as he rose to his feet. The younger fertile turned away from Louis and seemed to disappear into his own head.

“Will Zayn, and Niall, be okay?” Louis asked eventually, breaking the silence.

Harry didn’t speak at first but eventually, “They can hold their own” he said as he turned around walking back towards Louis.

Before Louis could speak again Harry was sitting down next to him on the sofa and pulling Louis closer to him, “What are you doing?” Louis shrieked trying to pull away from him but Harry didn’t let go and continued to tuck Louis into his side.

“You’ve just experienced a massive drop Louis, your eyes are still dilated and you’re shaking like a leaf. You don’t have to go through it alone” Harry spoke softly

“This doesn’t mean I like you” Louis mumbled not allowing himself to relax against the younger fertiles side

“Good, wouldn’t have it any other way” Harry mumbled back

The TV was still on in front of them playing some repeat of a popular vampire sitcom but Louis couldn’t focus on it. As his body began to relax his mind began to drift back to what Harry had been saying. The boy knew a lot on the rebellion that much was obvious and he certainly had experienced something that had left a mental scar on him. It would certainly explain why he hated humans so much.

Louis turned his head to look at the younger fertile, he seemed absorbed in the programme. The dark look that had once shadowed his face was long gone replaced now with a content smile and amused eyes. His once furrowed eyebrows were relaxed and there was no sign of the distress Louis had seen earlier

“Go ahead Louis just ask” the deep sound of Harry’s voice had Louis jumping, he hadn’t realised he’s been staring for so long, lost in his own head

“I don’t – I’m fine” Louis stuttered out

“Do you want to know hear how I met Niall?” Harry asked out of the blue

“Um, okay?” Louis cautiously replied not seeing the relevance.

“When you were two years old the rebellion was at its highest point and although the fighting only lasted a week, everything else lasted so much longer,” Harry wasn’t looking at Louis anymore, instead his eyes were fixed back on the TV, “I was born during the rebellion but unlike you, my family was in poverty, always had been. The poorest are always the first to go. My mother and sister were captured by humans a month before the fighting began while my mother still pregnant with me. They, the humans, waited until I was born and then cut her heart out and put it in a jar. They raised me but they didn’t hide anything from me I knew what I was, I knew who’s heart that was in the jar. They kept it in my cell and made me look at it every day from the moment I was born.

“They were sick and twisted bastard, would do experiments on me and my sister, injecting us with human poisons and venoms to see what affect they would have on us. We were kept in separate cells but ever night I would hear them take my sister out of hers, dragging her kicking and screaming back out to where they would experiment on us. I used to stay awake at night and listen to her screams. I didn’t know at the time but they were raping and then one night when I was eight they didn’t come for my sister, they came for me instead. I can still hear her begging them to take her instead of me, that I was too young. They raped me that night, ripped my skin up so I bled like would happen during a bond. I blacked out before they finished but I woke the next day back in my cell and my sister was gone.

“Her body was never found, reckon the burned it. They didn’t need her anymore they had me. They experimented on me by day and raped me by night it wasn’t until I was ten that anything changed. Niall’s father was part of a team of vampires that had been hunting down leaders off the human rebellion and they came across some suspicious documents about experiments. That was the first time they came across my family’s name. Of course we’d never been reported missing in the first place but eventually they found me. I was in a warehouse in Wales kept by five humans, I was malnourished and half alive but Master Horan saved me and took me home, fed me, cleaned me and housed me and then I met Niall. His father had him moved over from Ireland to give me some company and the bond started immediately and by fourteen we were fully bonded” Harry smiled down at Louis as he finished his story. His eyes had been hard the whole story apart from when he began to speak of Niall but not once did he shed a tear. The same could not be said for Louis who had sat silently crying for half the story

“And, you were just okay….? After everything?” Louis sniffed

“God no! You’ve seen the way Niall treats me. The harsh discipline? I asked for that, needed it. For years Niall tiptoed around me until I dropped so bad they had to get a specialist in to help bring me up. After a really long conversation we decided Niall would become harsher and stricter, allow me to focus on something other than my past. Pleasing Niall means everything to me. I can get out of my head and just focus on him, repay him for everything he and his family had done for me. I owe him my life” Harry’s voice was full of emotion and love more so that Louis had ever heard before

“And Niall does he… please… you?”

“Of course, he loves me and cares for me there is nothing more I could ask for and yet he still gives me more. He helped me find out more about my family, even allowed me to bury my mother’s heart in his family’s vault. Without him I would be nothing”

“And you still love him? Even though he hurts you” This was the bit Louis couldn’t understand in the human world it was abuse but here it was normality, something that was accepted. How could you love someone that hurt you?

Harry flinched at the question but answered it anyway, “He doesn’t hurt me Louis, he punishes me and he punished me because he loves me. You know just as well as I do what it feels like to punished the acceptance that you deserve it and the feeling of love when it’s over” Harry’s voice was stern now, “You can’t lie to yourself anymore Louis, it’s part of who you are now”

Louis thought back to that first time Zayn had spanked him in the car on that first day and then again the first time he fought with Harry. The desperation he felt, the unrest, the need for Zayn to punish him. How after each time Louis felt closer to Zayn, more comfortable, more loved. All of it was beginning to make sense.

“Will… will I get used to it?” Louis couldn’t help the shake in his voice

“Well I did” Harry smiled down at him, “It just takes time and you have to trust Zayn he knows what he’s doing and he knows what’s best for you, don’t fight it”

“We bonded” Louis blurted out, “last night. We completed the bond”

“I know” Harry smirked, “I can smell it all over you”

Louis blanched, he never did get that shower.

Harry burst into laughter at the affronted look Louis was giving him, “I meant Zayn’s scent!” He laughed, “It’s all over you, although now that I think about it you are carrying a definite sex smell” Harry stuck his nose into Louis’ hair and took a deep sniff

Louis squawked and jumped up out of Harry’s arms only making the younger boy laugh more

“You can’t just say that!” He cried, cheeks on fire

“I just did!” Harry chuckled, “You’re better not showering just yet thought, the moment Zayn catches whiff of you he’ll be knotting in his pants!”

“I didn’t release Zayn’s knot was a concern of yours Harry”

At the sound of the Irish accented voice Harry’s head dropped. Louis spun around to find Niall standing in the entry way from the stairs. For a moment Louis couldn’t speak there was a deep scratch running down the side of the Irish vampire’s face that seemed to be heeling as Louis looked on. After that thought had run through his head he realised Zayn wasn’t behind Niall or anywhere near him. In fact Zayn was nowhere to be seen.

“Z-zayn?” Louis choked out, “Where’s Zayn?”

Harry’s head must have shot up at that moment if the gasp Louis heard behind him was anything to go by. Before he could blink Harry was by Niall’s side fussing over the cut on the side of his neck

“It’s fine Harry, don’t fussy darling” Niall scolded taking hold of Harry’s hands

“Ni please, I can feel it you need to feed” Harry begged already showing his

“Not now, Louis’ here-“

“You need it now”

“I need you to stop fussing Harry I’m tired and you’re making me angry. I’ll feed from you when we get some privacy at Liam’s”

“We’re going back to Liam’s?” Harry questioned

Before Niall could form an answer Louis butted in, “Where is Zayn!” He snapped, “Please Niall where is Zayn”

Niall was silent looking Louis closely over, “You’ve bonded, I can smell his scent on” Harry snorted as Louis’ cheeks flamed red.

“Yes, we bonded, now where is he?”

“He’s – he’s at Liam’s” Niall’s voice had become tighter, his shoulders tensed and Louis knew straight away something is wrong

“What happened?” Harry demanded

“Is it Zayn?”

“We need to get to Liam’s, gather your stuff, Paul is getting the car ready”

Louis’ body froze up, his hands begun to shake and he was paralysed to the spot. His breathing became harsher as he sucked in heavy breaths

“Louis,” Niall called grabbing hold of the older fertile, “Louis Zayn is okay, Zayn is fine”

“Then what’s going on Niall? Why are we going to Liam’s?” Harry demanded to know

“Something’s happened Harry, something bad” Niall spoke softly grabbing hold of the young fertiles hands, “There was a human attack, they raided the house, the whole place was in chaos. They tried to get her out safe Harry they tried everything-“

“No,” Harry’s eyes had begun to well up and Louis watched on in confusion

“She tripped going down the stairs to the bunker, there so steep, all the stress plus the fall none of it was going to be any good for the baby, they tried everything to stop it but the scan showed no heartbeat. They decided the best thing to do was to induce a labour, the baby didn’t make it”

“No!” Harry cried, “No please!” The young fertile struggled against the grip of his vampire but he stood no chance, “Please Niall, no” he sobbed

“I’m sorry Harry they did everything they could” Niall soothed pulling him into a tight hug

“And Danielle?” Louis choked out

“She’s alive but there’s nothing worse for a fertile than losing a child” Niall sombrely spoke, “Come on, I need to get you two back to Payne manor. Harry darling I need you to be good for me just a wee bit longer then I’ll put you down okay?” Harry whimpered from his spot tucked into Niall’s neck, “Louis do you want to led the way Paul should be waiting out there for you”

With a jerky nod, Louis made his way up the rickety flight of stairs. His heart hurt at the idea of Danielle losing the baby, he’d never met the girl but everyone had spoke fondly of her. He could only imagine the pain her, and Liam, were going through, yet a part of him was so thankfully that it wasn’t Zayn that had been injured that Zayn was okay, that Zayn wasn’t leaving him.

And that part of him made him feel sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Opinions are always helpful and valued!!


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it's been forever and I owe you all a huge apology and explanation but you wouldn't believe how complicated it all is.  
> Basically I was in a really bad accident a while back and I came out the other end of it with a bit of damage. I'm not even going to try and explain it to you cause I barely understand it and tbh dont really want to but my muscles and nervous system were all a bit damaged so I couldn't write proper and my brain was all muddled and I could barely form sentences!  
> I'm better now thankfully and got back to writing this, this week! So here you go! Sorry if bits don't make since as I said my brains just a bit muddled but I really really appreciate all the patience you guys have shown and all the love!

Chapter 11

The moment Louis saw Zayn standing, unharmed, on the steps of Payne manor it felt like his heart was about to explode with his need to be held by the vampire. Before the car had even stopped Louis had the door open and was ready to jump. The moment his foot hit the ash felt Louis was off like a rocket racing into Zayn’s arms.

“Hello darling” Zayn chuckled as the fertile bounded into his arms, “I take it you missed me”

In reply Louis mewled and attempted to wrap himself around Zayn, arms wrapped around his neck and face tucked into his shoulder

“I know, I know” Zayn cooed, “Come on let’s get you inside. I need to speak with you quickly before we see the others”

Zayn carefully pried Louis’ various limbs off him before gripping the back of the fertile’s neck in a way of comfort, assuring that Louis knew he wouldn’t leave him. Carefully he guided a pliant Louis into an open foyer similar to his own, before taking him down a side corridor and into a furnished lounge room.

“Close the door please, Louis” Zayn ordered, releasing the fertile’s neck and making his way to sit on the large chaise longue in the middle of the room.

Louis hurried to comply with the order, shutting the door as quickly and quietly as he could before turning back to Zayn with an eager look.

“Good boy” Louis glowed, happily, under the praise, “Come here and let me see you” Zayn spoke gently, patting his knee for Louis to sit.

The fertile in question couldn’t have obeyed faster, nearly knocking over a side table in his haste. He settled on Zayn’s knee, allowing the vampire to move him into a comfortable position for the two before he buried his face in the vampire’s neck, breathing him in. Zayn’s hand stroked up his back, pausing to squeeze his neck before making its way into Louis’ hair where it began to stroke through Louis’ hair.

“Paul rang ahead to tell me you had a pretty big drop, how you feeling?” Zayn spoke gently, hands never leaving Louis’ hair

Louis paused to think about his answer. He felt… okay. He wasn’t feeling any sort of fuzzy, his head didn’t hurt, if anything he was just a bit confused and proceed to tell Zayn as much.

“What’s confusing you love?” The hand in Louis’ hair paused making him whine and push up into it. Only when the gentle stroke started up again did Louis answer

“What does everyone mean by drop? Harry said it too, told me I’d dropped but I didn’t understand” Louis mumbled feeling stupid that he was so far behind everyone else

“It’s my fault really” Zayn sighed, closing his eyes, “Fertile’s, like you, or Harry… or any really can be very… sensitive. It’s what makes them so attuned to their vampires needs but, at the same time they need the right care like praise and punishment and everything in between. It’s just how your minds work. Without the right care it can be very dangerous for a fertile. It’s like how after you had the fight with Harry I had to punish you. Not because I wanted to but because you needed it. But your only punishment was a spanking. Once that was over that was it, you’d been forgiven. Afterwards I give you what we call ‘aftercare’, which really just means I make sure you’re okay and if you’ve gone it subspace, which you usually do, that you come back down. Some fertile’s describe it like a floaty happy place in their head?”

“Like fuzzy?” Louis asked

“Yeah I guess so, it can be different for everyone,” Zayn continued, “It usually happens when things get really intense and can happen at any time like during sex, punishment even praise can do it depending on how sensitive you are. But it always ends with aftercare. So once I do that and reassure you that you’re forgiven and been really good and that I love you very much, always, I’ll usually make you rest and eat something. Fertile’s usually feel emotionally or physically drained after subspace and sometimes can get clingy but if a vampire doesn’t give the proper aftercare you drop. The proper name for it is subdrop because it only happens the submissive and makes them or you in this case feel lost. Different subs describe it in different ways.”

“Bad fuzzy” Louis stated nodding his head

“Yeah Lou, bad fuzzy,” Zayn nodded, placing a kiss to the side of Louis’ head, “And that’s what happened you. I am so sorry Louis, I should never have let you go through that alone-“

“I had Harry!” Louis tried to argue

“Without me” Zayn countered, “It wasn’t fair on you but I honestly thought it was safer than bringing you hear and risking your life”

“I’m feeling better now though!” Louis smiled placing a kiss to the vampires chin and feeling the rough stubble against his lips

With a sigh Zayn shifted Louis so he could look him in the eye, “There’s a chance you might experience aftershocks, which can be just as intense as a drop, so I need to keep you near me okay?”

Without hesitation Louis frantically nodded. Honestly that sounded perfect to the fertile. There was nothing he wanted more than to be glued to Zayn’s side for as long as he could.

“There’s one other thing we could do that will minimise the chance of anything to severe happening but it you don’t want it I will completely understand” Zayn said, taking hold of Louis’ chin so he was staring right at him

“What is it?” Louis mumbled after a pause, feeling flushed by Zayn’s intense gaze

“We can feed off each other again,” Louis’ breath rushed out of him as Zayn continued on, “The likely hood is it will put you under again, into subspace, which is the good fuzzy. I can leave you in that state for a while and when I bring you up again you might feel a lot better. If you don’t want to though I will completely understand”

“No! I mean – I guess we should try” Louis blushed, looking down to avoid Zayn’s curious gaze

“Are you sure? It’ll make you feel fuzzy again?” Zayn raised an eyebrow

“I like fuzzy, just not bad fuzzy” Louis mumbled

“Okay if you’re sure” Zayn replied with a sigh as he began to shuffle Louis in his lap, I’ll need you to get up and straddle my lap okay?” Louis quickly followed Zayn’s orders placing his knees on either side of Zayn’s thighs before balancing himself with his hands on the vampire’s shoulders, “Good boy” Zayn praised stroking down Louis’ back and making the smaller boy arch back, “Now if you look at the left side of my neck, just where my shoulder and neck met, above my pulse, there should be a white mark”

Louis stared down at the tan skin of Zayn’s neck, mouth already watering in anticipation for the spicy taste of Zayn’s blood. The white mark, no bigger than a penny seemed to jump straight out at Louis and he wondered how he had missed it earlier when now, it was all he could see. Without even thinking about it the fertile began to lower his face down to the junction of Zayn’s neck, the closer he got the stronger the smell got until eventually it was the only thing filling his senses. He licked his tongue over his lips, feeling the sharp bite of his teeth that had seemed to grow in the short space of time. Gently he kissed over the spot where he knew the mark lay on Zayn’s neck, tongue peeking out to taste the heady scent of Zayn. Louis couldn’t hold back any longer, it all became too much and he couldn’t stop himself from sharply biting down on the tender flesh of Zayn’s neck. Immediately the blood that he didn’t even know he had been craving began to fill his mouth and his tastes buds seemed to explode.

Below him Zayn couldn’t help but arch up into Louis. The feeling of his fertile feeding of him was an experience no words could describe. It was like something inside of him was lighting up, exploding in his veins, travelling in his blood into Louis.

“That’s it Louis, so good, so good for me Louis,” Zayn panted out, hand coming up to grip the back of Louis’ head and hold him closer.

Unable to stop himself, Zayn attached his lips to Louis’ neck, at first just kissing down it, licking it before giving teasing nips every now and again. The affect it had on the boy below him was thrilling. Louis began to moan and whine, silently begging Zayn to just do it already, to just bite down and feed from him.

With a smirk Zayn granted Louis’ silent wish, allowing his teeth to sharpen and grow before placing them over Louis’ pulse point. Without hesitating he bit down allowing the sweet taste of Louis to surge into his mouth and fill him. The affect was instantaneous. Neither boy could hold back their moans and gasps of pleasure. Their hips began to grind, bumping together and only increasing the pleasure that surged through them. Before long the two were fully hardened and aching for release.

Louis’ mind was a jumble of Zayn, Zayn, Zayn and need, need, need. He had seemed to have gone beyond that fuzzy place and instead had reached one of euphoria where everything Zayn related, his scent, his taste, his body, seemed to be intensified. All it took was for Zayn to stroke down Louis’ back, pressing them two of them closer together before reaching further down, two hands clasping Louis’ ass through his jeans, yanking him harshly forward and Louis was gone. He gasped out loud, mouth breaking away from Zayn’s neck as he tossed his head back and a warm dampness filled his pants. Zayn didn’t last much longer after seeing Louis, eyes clinched shut, mouth open in a silent scream and head tossed back. Before he knew it the two of them were panting into each other’s necks.

“So good Louis, so good, you were amazing, so beautiful” Zayn began to praise, wrapping two arms around Louis and holding him close

With one glance at Louis, Zayn knew he was down, so far in subspace that it’d be a while before he was up again. He carefully manoeuvred the fertile so he was sitting back across, his lap talking, tucking his head under his chin. He felt Louis’ tongue slip out to lick across his neck as he let out a whine, wordlessly asking for more.

“Sh, Louis, no more, you’ve been so good for me, such a good boy, don’t ruin it now” the praise seemed to be enough for Louis who let out a mewl and curled himself into Zayn as close as he could get, “Oh you liked that, didn’t you baby, you liked tasting my blood, letting it fill you up,” as he said the words Zayn allowed his hand to slide over Louis’ bloated belly, “look at you so fill of my blood and still begging for more. Loved it so much you made a mess all over yourself didn’t you my love”

Zayn’s hands snuck down to play with the waistband of Louis’ pants before pressing further in, under Louis’ boxers and feeling the dampness of them, already beginning to spread. Louis was beginning to moan again but the moment Zayn’s warm hands touched Louis’ soft dick the young fertile twitched away with a whine, the sensitivity too much for him to bear so soon after coming

Zayn hushed the fertile whispering soothing words, but not removing his hand. Gently he played with Louis’ flaccid dick feeling it twitch. Feeling it attempt to harden again so soon, Zayn couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips as he let go, moving his hands further down past Louis’ balls and stopping at his puckered hole. As he expected it was even damper, Louis’ natural slick coated his fingers as he pressed against the tight muscle but not allowing his finger to enter, just simply massaging the damp liquid into Louis’ muscle. He knew at some point he’d have to talk to Louis about this. He was nearly sure the fertile himself had yet to notice seeing as every time it had happened he’d been too far down to form words never mind thoughts.

He removed his hands from Louis’ pants just as there was a soft knock on the door. Quickly wiping his hand off on the other boy’s jeans he shouted for whoever it was to come on in. Naturally it was Niall’s head that peaked around the door with a full blown smirk

“Liam will kill you when he smells what you’ve done in here” Niall cackled, stirring Louis who seemed to have been lulled into a trance

“Shut it Niall, I’ve just got Louis down” Zayn glared back at the blonde vampire

“Oh good, I got Harry down too. The Doctor has Danielle coddling him in an attempt to suppress her nature” Niall made a face

“He what?” Zayn asked, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. It was a known fact that vampires didn’t like to share their fertile’s with anyone, including other fertile’s.

“Yup, apparently it’s meant to help her, something about looking after a spaced fertile being easier to cuddle” Niall’s face still didn’t look all that please about the whole thing.

“And you were… okay with this?” Zayn tried to politely ask

“God no… but the moment you see Liam and Danielle’s face… god I’d do anything to make them look less pained even if it meant letting Harry drink from her” Niall’s voice was much more sombre now which was a tone Zayn hardly ever heard the Irish vampire use, compared to his usual happy, outgoing self, “Harry doesn’t seem to mind it either, he was pretty devastated when he heard so he went down pretty hard, reckon it’ll take me a while to get him back up”

“Yeah Louis was the same” Zayn replied casting a glance down at the fertile on his knee who was looking back at him with unfocused eyes but a smile on his face, “What did you come down here for anyway? Is Liam asking for me?”

“Nah mate, it’s the Elders” Zayn’s eyebrows shot back up again, something they seemed to be doing a lot of recently, “They heard and decided it was a matter they needed to involve themselves in. They want to speak to us, get the gist of what happened and begin to fill a report”

“So they’re taking it pretty seriously then?” Zayn said slightly surprised. It wasn’t often the Elders got involved in these affairs unless they were worried and for them to be filling a report, well, shit was about to hit the fan.

“I guess so, it’s not every day that one of the most prestigious clans is attacked by humans, and they harmed a higher up fertile. This stuff hasn’t been seen since the revolt” Niall spoke, “Anyway they want to see you now. They’ve already spoke to the rest of us”

“Right, tell them I’ll be with them shortly. I think I’ll take Louis up to Danielle see if he can help any too” Zayn replied looking back doing at the pliant fertile.

“I’ll let them know but I wouldn’t keep them too long!” Niall warned, “You know how cranky they all get” He replied making a face before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Zayn turned back to the fertile in his lap who was still very much out of it. He couldn’t help the smile that took over his face looking down at the content fertile. Honestly, Zayn thought, he always seemed more happy in this state, less guarded. He couldn’t help but hope one day Louis would be like this without having to be put under.

Looking back down at his fertile with a sigh, Zayn just wished he could go home and crawl into his bed with Louis wrapped around him but he had other matters to attend to for now and none of them involved laying Louis out and having his way with him. “Right come on then you, time to put on a show”

———————-

Zayn had managed to leave Louis upstairs, cuddled up to Danielle, who was completely out of it and seemed to think Harry was her child but perfectly happy to let Louis join them. When Zayn had the left the room she had been gently stroking his face and cooing at him. Louis had seemed delighted with the attention and had proceeded to almost purr in her arms. The flare of jealous that surged through Zayn was only tamed by a blank eyed Liam walking past the room.

By the time Zayn had finally made it down to the dining room where the Elders had gathered he knew he was cutting it fine. There was one thing Elders hated nearly as much as disobedience and that was to be kept waiting.

“Mr Malik, glad to see you could finally join us” One of them, Tiberius, Zayn thought, spoke in his flat voice. Like all the Elders he carried a certain air of wisdom and well… oldness was the only way Zayn could describe it. Although all vampires stopped aging at around 50 there was always a certain air around those that had been around for longer than the rest of them. Especially with the Elders, an elite group of five vampires in charge of just about everything.

“Sorry, Elder” Zayn replied bowing, head down, less of a sign of respect and more an attempt to stop a punishing.

“Stand up boy, we have no time for that carry on. Sit with us” This time Zayn recognised the voice. It was the head Elder Clarence, one of the oldest vampires still about and probably the most mysterious however also the kindest in his own way.

Zayn took a seat at the large table, all eyes on him as he did so. It was unnerving and downright uncomfortable but no one said no to the Elders. Not if you wanted to walk away. With a picture of Louis in his head, Zayn took a deep breath and vowed he’d make nice as long as it meant he’d see his fertile again.

“First off I believe congratulations are in order” Zayn’s head snapped up as Clarence spoke again, “You’ve mated we hear, finally found your fertile from what I believe! We very much look forward to his presentation”

Zayn swallowed hard. They hadn’t sent an officially notice out yet so how the Elders knew was a mystery but the plan had been to keep it as low key as possible until they had worked out Louis’… family situation.

“Come now Zayn you didn’t think we wouldn’t find out” Tiberius smirked down at from the top of the table, “though we did notice the lack of notice that didn’t come through. Don’t think we don’t keep tabs, not to mention the strong… odour coming off you”

Zayn didn’t even have time to feel embarrassment. All he noticed was the blatant warning that the Elders, or Tiberius, knew more about what was going on than he and originally thought. They were keeping tabs on him, his family, it was hard to tell at this point. Panic seized Zayn as he thought about them knowing Louis’ past and everything that had been going on since. Louis would be in danger from both the humans and the vampires if the fact he had been hiding as a human was reviled before the rest.

“Now, now, Tiberius. Now is not the time or place for this. I’m sure Zayn here has a very good reason for the delay, probably down to the fact he has only mated in the past few hours” one of the younger Elders spoke, the name Raymond rang a bell, “We have more important matters to attend”

“Indeed Raymond!” Clarence took over, ignoring the glare Tiberius shot Raymond, “We have reason to believe the humans had a role to play in tonight’s events and young Liam had already explained to us that you were one of the first to arrive tonight, care to tell us what you saw?”

And that was how Zayn spent the next half an hour explaining how he had rushed to Payne Manor after being woken in the middle of the night. How by the time he had arrived some of the humans had already fled except a small number who were armed with stakes and knives to cut off their heads. He told them off how he had fought them, killing two and knocking another out, keeping him alive to be questioned, while the last escaped.

The whole time he told his story the Elders would but in with questions or in Tiberius’ case, snide comments. All the time wanting more and more detail until Zayn had painted a mental scene for them all. By the end of it he felt drained and exhausted, wanting nothing more than to return to his fertile.

“Thank you Zayn, I think that will be all we need for this evening” Clarence finally said, smiling over at him

“Yes, I believe we have enough information here to make our report. I’m sure you’re just dying to get back to your fertile” Tiberius smirk was back and Zayn would very much have liked to wipe it off his face, preferably with his foot.

“Ah to be that young and newly found” Raymond spoke wistfully

“Now Raymond, we must not get wistful, our time is past, it is the young whom we live through now” Another Elder spoke

“Thank you, my Elders, for your time. If you wouldn’t mind I would like to return now to my fertile, I’ve left him with Liam’s mate in an attempt to calm her” Zayn tried in an attempt to escape them

“Ah yes, terrible business that. Go ahead Zayn” Clarence dismissed him.

“Don’t forget though Zayn, we’d very much like an invitation to young Louis’ presentation” Tiberius’ ‘we’re watching you’ was loud and clear

Before he could say or do anything stupid Zayn was out the door and rushing back up the stairs to where Louis was. When the door swung open a deep sadness entered his heart. Danielle was sitting on the floor, back against the wall with tear tracks making their way down her pale cheeks. Harry had his head rested in her lap, while her hands carded through his curls, and Louis was curled up against her, appearing to have dozed off. What really struck Zayn though, was Liam. The other vampire was perched on the bed in the room, looking down on the scene with empty eyes. Ever since Zayn had known Liam he had talked of a family of his own, kids all around him. Taking a gentle seat beside him Zayn stared ahead.

“How is she?” Zayn asked softly so as not to alert the fertile’s

“They made me put her under, said it was for her own good” Liam’s voice was flat and emotionless but the tremble in his hands told otherwise, “They had to operate to remove the baby, but they already knew it was too late, she was too far along for a simple abortion. Two more months Zayn. Two more months and I would have had a baby boy”

“It was a boy?”

“Yeah, a little baby boy. Most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But he’s gone now. Nothing but a ghost” Liam’s voice was choking up now, tears beginning to well in his eyes

“Hey now Liam, it’s not the end” Zayn tried

“Yes it is”

“You can try again! Have another bundle of joy on the way, maybe 20 more” Zayn joked

“You don’t get it Zayn” Liam turned to face the other vampire now, eyes hard and voice sharp, “We can’t try again. The fall was too much, it tore her womb. She’ll never be able to carry again”

With wide eyes Zayn turned to look at Danielle. The fertile was staring off at a wall, hand unmoving in Harry’s hair. She was unable to carry. Infertile. It defeated her whole nature. There had been similar cases of course but none had lasted. All driven mad or driven to death but their own hands. It was only a matter of time for Danielle.

His morbid thoughts were cut short by Niall appearing in the doorway, “Cars here for you Zayn” He spoke softly, “I’ll stay here tonight, keep an eye on everything”

“Yeah,” Zayn spoke eyes not leaving Danielle, “sounds good” He rose from his perch beside Liam, placing a hand on the other mans shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze, “Give me a shout if you need anything”. There was no reply from Liam who had turned to look over his fertile again. Next Zayn made his way over to Louis gently prying him off Danielle.

The moment he touched Louis, Danielle reacted, hissing and clawing at him trying to stop him. Her eyes were lit up red, sharp teeth bared but she was so weak she could barely hold on.

“I’m sorry Danielle” His voice was small and barely there but he didn’t know what else to say. Instead he wrapped his arms around Louis, lifting him up and cradling him. The fertile snuggled into his chest with a sigh but was otherwise undisturbed. With a final nod at Niall, Zayn made his way out of the room and out of the house that was filled with so much sadness and pain, he felt like he was choking on it.

———————-

Arriving back at Malik Manor was like breathing fresh air again. Everything was as they had left it, still and peaceful. He only stopped to assure his parents that they were fine, and with a promise to fill them in on everything in the morning he made his way up to his room, their room, with Louis wrapped tightly in his arms. The fertile hadn’t stirred the whole journey but was now beginning to wake.

With bleary eyes Louis looked up at Zayn and smiled, “We home?” He asked in his soft voice

“Yeah darling, we’re home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes so I can fix them! 
> 
> Also I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested just send me a message on tumblr (brokenwishesliketeardrop.tumblr.com) and I'll give you details :)
> 
> Loving and Appreciating you always! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Opinions are always helpful and valued!!


End file.
